


Just to Practice

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, do not read if that these make you uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Baekhyun needed one question to turn Chanyeol's life upside down..."H-hyung, can... can you teach me how to kiss?"





	1. ONE | Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: [ Just to Practice ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1157991)
> 
> **DISCLAIMER!**    
> • I did not plagiarize anything! If there are similarities then I apologize, but I swear to my fics that I don't steal other people's work. Really. I'm just using the heybroteachmehowtokiss!au :3 I hope you all understand and won't steal my work either (because I will find you)!  
> • English isn't my first language so please bear with me if there are grammar and spelling errors~  
> • This is a story filled with fluff and clichés! There may be some drama, which may lead to sex. Nothing major, so no angst, but some things to spice it up!
> 
>  **!!!WARNINGS!!!** : i n c e s t! • Baek is 17, so underaged • Yeol is 21, so there's quite an age gap • unprotected smexy times bcuz... it's ficiton anyway • straight Chanyeol turning gay for Baekhyun • lots and lots of kissing • appearances of ex-members
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [ HyunBaekAh ](https://hyunbaekah.tumblr.com/)

" _What's there about Dasom that you don't like?_ "

"She's just not my type, get it already!"

" _But she's madly in love with you, Yeol! She's so pretty, how can you not-_ "

Chanyeol groaned from where he was sitting on his king sized bed, cutting the one on the other side of line off, and ran a hand through his messy red hair. "Can we just stop talking about her? I'm not looking for a relationship, Jongdae, and I've told you that millions of times." He sat against the headboard of his bed, his phone against his right ear, lanky legs stretched out in front of him. 

It was Friday afternoon, close to 4pm, and he considered himself as lucky to be at home at such a time. He  _knew_ he was lucky that his college was close to where he lived so he did not have to travel far nor did he have to rent an apartment or something like that. While most of the people at his age really wanted to leave their parents' house to live on their own, Chanyeol was glad that he still had the opportunity to live in the home he was born.

He heard Jongdae, the person on the other side of the phone, his best friend, sigh. " _You're 21 and so boring, still without a private place to live! Let's go out tomorrow._ "

"Can't," Chanyeol immediately declined and actually pouted. "I would gladly go out with you and some friends, but I promised my mum to help her pack her stuff for her vacation and I promised to drive her to the airport. And I'm not  _boring_! Why would I want to pay rent every month when I still can live at home? You know my dad is not here anymore and my mum is like, the sweetest woman I know. I know I can't take care of her forever, but I am going to for as long as I can." 

His father - though he refused to actually call him his father - had disappeared about ten years ago, back when he'd been only eleven years old. Chanyeol was sure that his dad - a betrayer in his eyes - had run off, leaving his wife and two sons behind. They never got a reason for his sudden departure, but he was sure that maybe his father - a cruel man who he truly hated - had found a new wife, maybe a more wealthy one. The family he lived with wasn't the most rich one, Chanyeol knew that too, but it was full of love so he did not understand how he could suddenly leave that all behind. Chanyeol truly despised that man and he was actually glad to not have him as a father anymore.

His mother on the other hand, he had so much respect for her. After their 'father' had left, she had to do so many things on her own while she was broken inside because the love of her life had suddenly disappeared. She had to keep house on her own, but she also needed a job to have some income. But maybe the most difficult task was to raise her two sons without a husband.

So when Chanyeol was finally old enough to take care of himself, he did. He became independent quite quickly and easily, and he decided to help his mother until that wasn't needed anymore. He often cooked meals for diner, vacuumed the floor when he had time, got a job as soon as he got the chance to (to buy clothing for himself and such, so his mother did not have to do that) and just decided to be the perfect son for as far as he could be perfect.

Sure, he'd been only eleven years old when his 'father' had disappeared, but he'd been old enough to understand what had happened.

He heard Jongdae sigh on the other side of the line again. " _I'm sorry,_ " he apologized, making Chanyeol wonder what he said sorry for. " _Sometimes I forget about your... situation... What about I go with you to bring her to the airport?_ "

Smiling, Chanyeol switched his position a bit. "Yeah, sure," he exhaled. "I think she'd be happy to see you because-"

A knock on his bedroom door interrupted him, causing him to stop talking abruptly. 

" _Because..?_ "

"Wait a sec, Dae, someone knocked on my door." Chanyeol removed his phone from his ear and looked up at his door. "Yes?" he called, raising his voice so the person behind the door was able to hear him. 

He raised a brow when his little brother walked into his room with his face as red as a tomato. He looked like he got humiliated in front of a whole crowd with people laughing at him. But knowing the smaller, he always blushed at the smallest things, so it probably wasn't a big deal.

"H-Hey... Chanyeol..." Baekhyun cautiously greeted as he kept standing in front of the door, which he'd closed behind him. He looked everywhere except at Chanyeol, who cocked his head at that. His brother was acting... odd. Weirder and shyer than usual.

"What's up, Baekhyun?" the taller wondered, giving the other a look.

He and Baekhyun were four years apart, making his younger brother seventeen years old. But even though he was already seventeen, he was sometimes still acting as if he were ten. So shy and timid, had no confidence whatsoever, which was quite a problem. He was always the one who got pick on back in elementary school. Sometimes it got so bad that he cried, begging their mother if he could stay home. It totally did not help his insecurities. If anything, he only became more self-conscious than he already was.

The fact that he was small also did not help, making him appear as more vulnerable, as an easy target. Now that he was in high school, he only had a few friends, was afraid of everything and everyone, could never say no, blushed whenever someone asked him something, did not like to go to crowded places and rarely talked. He made sure to stay in his lane so people would never pick on him again, but usually to no avail. His blonde hair, with strands of pink, just caught too many eyes. He did not want to change his hair into another color either, because he said he looked pretty and cute like this.

Chanyeol felt the need to protect him at all costs, but that was harder than it seemed. He couldn't stop people from spitting insults at his younger brother, because that was mostly the biggest problem. They usually did not beat Baekhyun up with their fists, they got to destroy him with words.

There once was an incident back in elementary school, when Chanyeol got so pissed he beat up a kid who kept spewing all kinds of obscene things at Baekhyun. As a result he got expelled and Baekhyun had to stand on his own for a few weeks, in which people called him weak because he could not stand up for himself.

The conclusion was that Chanyeol could not do anything because people would only have more reasons to bully Baekhyun.

"I... err..." the younger began, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, making him look even smaller than he already was. He fell silent again, confusing Chanyeol. Maybe he forgot what he wanted to say? And the apologetic smile the elder got next only made him more puzzled. "Nothing," Baekhyun muttered, laughing nervously. "I-I just wanted to check on you." He already opened the door again. "Go resume your conversation with Jongdae and just forget that I was here, o-okay? Okay-"

Chanyeol chuckled lowly, gently, being careful not to make it seem like he was laughing at the blonde. "Baek, something is obviously bothering you," he pointed out, a small grin plastered on his face. "Come here and tell me what's wrong," he sweetly demanded, patting the spot beside him on the bed.

Baekhyun bit his lip, something he did when he considered something or when he was too nervous to function. He eventually closed the door again and made his way over to Chanyeol's bed. He sat down on the edge, the elder still laying in a lazy position, and it looked like he made sure there was a great space between them. "Can you..." He coughed, hoping his voice would come out normal if he'd try again. "Can you hang up on Jongdae first? I-I don't want him to know what... what happened."

Raising both his eyebrows, Chanyeol sat up a bit more. "Is it that serious?" he inquired at which Baekhyun nodded rapidly. "Fine, fine," he chuckled and pressed his phone against his ear again. "Hey, Dae, eh... yeah, Baek wants to tell me something and it seems important, so I'll talk to you later, ok? Oh, and just tell Dasom I'm not interested- I  _don't_  care about how hot she is, Jongdae. She's not my type and that's final.  _Bye_ , Jongdae." He said the last two words rather curtly, before he hung up and turned his attention towards the younger again. "He couldn't shut up about this girl who likes me," he told Baekhyun, who looked more nervous than in the beginning. 

"She's the tenth in the past three months to confess her feelings to you," Baekhyun mumbled, playing with his own fingers on his lap, again avoiding eye contact.

Cracking a big smile, the elder laughed warmheartedly. "I can't help it that I'm handsome," he joked, but was actually serious. He wasn't conceited or anything, because he knew that his ears were a bit too large, his eyes as well, and his smile was actually creepy when he smiled too wide. Yet he liked to call himself good-looking, with somewhat sharp features, but a friendly face. "Now what about you," he piped up, smiling, trying to set Baekhyun at ease. "Tell me what's bothering you. Did something happen at school? Did a girl hit on you?"

He knew he hit some wrong snare when the younger glared at him. He knew Baekhyun was as straight as an uncooked noodle, and he knew that making jokes about it actually ruined the smaller's already nonexistent ego. He accepted his homosexuality long ago, but not everyone had, such as the people at his school. Chanyeol always told him to ignore whatever people said about him, but he knew how difficult that was for him.

"Not funny," Baekhyun whispered, staring at the ground.

Regret filled Chanyeol's body when he saw the other's state and pouted. "I'm sorry, baby bro," he apologized. "Did someone hurt you or anything? I'll kick the one who hurt you-"

"N-No one hurt me this time, Yeol," Baekhyun cut him off and it actually hurt his heart how the younger said 'this time'. Baekhyun took a deep breath, feeling his own awkwardness suffocate him. "Have you ever done something really,  _really_ stupid?" he asked, his eyes fixated on his own hands. "Or said something stupid?"

"Of course," Chanyeol immediately answered, frowning. He could not really imagine Baekhyun saying something stupid, since the latter tended to fall silent in stressed situations. "What did you say? Are you in trouble?"

Baekhyun shook his head, but then shrugged and nodded slightly. "M-Maybe... I mean... it's not..." He took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of himself. "Have you..." He locked eyes with Chanyeol for the first time since he entered the room. "H-Have you ever told someone you've had your first kiss, when in fact you didn't have your first kiss yet?" he cautiously asked, averting his eyes again when Chanyeol's eyes widened a bit.

"What?" he asked in his low voice, his eyes trained on Baekhyun's flushed face. "When? Who did you tell..? Why did you tell someone that? Did he kiss you after you'd said it? Did you lose-"

"No, I did not lose my first kiss," Baekhyun sighed, cutting the elder off, who had to let everything sink down. "There is this guy I like," the younger quietly admitted, making Chanyeol smile unconsciously. "A-And he asked me to go out on a date tomorrow. I still cannot believe it either... But... He also asked me if I've had my first kiss already and I said... I said  _yes_..." He flailed his arms, which somehow amused Chanyeol. "I feel so stupid! Now he thinks I know how to kiss, but I have zero experience! What do I do?" He desperately looked over at his older brother, seeing him grin. "Chanyeol,  _please._  You have more experience in life than me! Please, help me!"

The taller had never seen Baekhyun like this, probably because the latter never got himself in a situation like this. And Chanyeol actually had no idea how to react or what to say. "I mean... the world isn't going to end? Just tell him that... that, I don't know- that you actually never kissed."

"I  _can't_ do that!" Baekhyun buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "I'm so stupid!" he frustratingly yelled into his hands. "I'm seventeen years old for God's sake... I should've had my first kiss ages ago."

"No, don't say that. It may sound a bit old fashioned, but a first kiss comes when it's the right time," Chanyeol told, suddenly having a determined look on his face. "Seriously, Baek. There is nothing wrong with having no experience in kissing."

"You were thirteen when you lost yours..." Baekhyun murmured, his head still resting in his hands. 

"Yeah, and to the wrong person," the elder pointed out. "A first kiss is something you usually won't forget, so losing it to the person you love and who loves you back is the best. Just tell the guy that you actually did not lose your first kiss yet, he probably doesn't even care anyway."

He expected Baekhyun to nod and do what he told him, but he kept sitting at the edge of the bed, his hands still hiding his face. Chanyeol guessed the younger was thinking hard about the situation and that he was debating with himself, as if he still had no idea what to do. All the while, Chanyeol kept staring at him, waiting for him to make a decision and move away, but the smaller sat frozen on his bed.

"Baek..?" the elder softly called, sitting up completely, and when Baekhyun finally hoisted his head to look at him, he saw him freeze once again because of close they suddenly were. He give him an expectant look, waiting for him to do something before the situation would become too awkward for himself as well.

Baekhyun bit his lip, averted his eyes and settled them on Chanyeol's shoulder instead. "H-Hyung," he began, the blush that had previously disappeared from his cheeks coming back, and played with his own fingers again. "Can... can you teach me how to kiss?" He said the last part quickly, actually being too ashamed to ask such a question.

This time Chanyeol froze, trying to let Baekhyun's words sink down. He kept staring at the younger with expressionless eyes, seeing him crouch slightly under his gaze. Did his large ears fool him, or did Baekhyun just ask him something ridiculous? "I'm your brother, Baekhyun." It was a mere whispered, his expression still blank. "Did you even hear what you just asked?"

"I-I asked if you could teach me how to kiss..."

So he was being serious? Chanyeol couldn't believe it. "Baek-"

"I-I mean... yeah, I know you're my brother and you're not even gay, but... you... you're the only one that can teach me how to kiss before I have my date tomorrow... I can't... can't ask one of my own friends, because they're all busy and you have a lot of experience, so..." He sounded and looked like he was about to cry from desperation and maybe embarrassment, which made Chanyeol feel bad.

"I'm your brother," the latter repeated, his voice low and soft. "I can't take your first kiss. That's... that's wrong..." He was sure that Baekhyun knew very well that it was wrong because Baekhyun wasn't stupid, that was for sure, and maybe he only asked it because he was too desperate to think of anything else.

Chanyeol knew that this was the first time someone actually like Baekhyun back, so he understood how his younger brother must've felt. It was new for him, all new, so he came to him, Chanyeol, for help, like he always did.

But still. The latter would get in trouble if he were to kiss Baekhyun.

The younger nodded quietly. "I know it's wrong..." he muttered. "But, I mean, if I show up tomorrow with no experience, he'll find out that I lied and probably... he probably never wants to talk to me again, because I'm a loser who lied! I should've been honest, I know that too, but I've said it already and I can't take my words back! I need to have... I-I need to kiss... I need to have experience if I want to have a chance with him... I need..." He trailed off when tears began to fill his eyes, blurring his vision.

Chanyeol felt his heart hurt at the sight and decided that _fuck it_ , and softly grabbed the younger's chin to force him to look at him. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but Baekhyun's innocent expression totally enchanted him. "Are you sure?" he felt himself ask, trying not to regret everything. "Are you one hundred percent sure? A first kiss isn't something you can take back, you know that, right?"

Nodding, Baekhyun fisted his hands in the hem of his shirt and sniffled away the upcoming tears. He suddenly looked delighted, as if he was happy that Chanyeol did not turn him down. And the latter wanted to slap himself, because  _why_ did the idea of kissing his little brother not disgust him? It  _should_ because well, 1) he was not into guys and 2) Baekhyun was his  _brother_ , his  _family_.

He told himself that it did not disgust him because he was just there to  _help_ Baekhyun, nothing more. So he took a deep breath, and nodded to himself. "So... just to practice."

"Yes," the younger exhaled, his voice almost inaudible. "At least then I did not lie..."

Chanyeol chuckled softly, his hand still on Baekhyun's chin, and stared directly into the other's deep brown orbs. This was probably the longest they'd maintained eye contact. "And this will stay here, right?" the elder asked after a rather long silence. "No one else is ever going to know that we've kissed, right?"

"No one will ever know," Baekhyun assured, shaking his head a little. "It also won't change things between us," he shyly added. "You're still Chanyeol, my older brother, who took my first kiss."

Said male laughed softly, still not believing that he actually was going to do this. "That sounded weird," he chuckled, before heaving a deep sigh. "Ok, so... If you want me to stop, then just push me away, yes?" He did not want to force Baekhyun into something he did not want.

"J-Just kiss me. You don't even have to teach me, just kiss me. Save me from my lie," he desperately muttered before he closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever would happen next.

Chanyeol took a moment to look at Baekhyun's flushed features, but before he could actually regret anything, he cupped the smaller's pinkish cheeks with both his large hands and leaned in, carefully pressing his lips against the other's. 

He released a breath he did not know he was holding when he noticed how soft Baekhyun's lips were and how perfectly they actually fit against his own. He quickly pushed that thought away though because  _no_ , you cannot think about your own brother like that. But he couldn't help it, even the skin his hands were touching was so damn soft.

He did not move, not until he felt Baekhyun relax a bit. He saw that as a sign to move his lips, so he did, but it only caused the younger to tense completely again. 

Chanyeol did not think this would actually be so difficult. "Baekhyun," he thus called, pulling back a bit, and opened his eyes. "It won't work like this..." He saw insecurity written all over Baekhyun's face when the latter also opened his eyes as well. "Just..." -Chanyeol grabbed both of Baekhyun's hands and placed them on his shoulders instead- "...hold me here, ok? Close your eyes and try to mimic what I do, I won't laugh at you. You can't impress that guy if you act like this to his kiss too. Let your instinct take over."

He tried to make it seem like he was calm, but his heart was actually hammering against his chest when his lips met Baekhyun's again. But he knew that the latter probably felt the same, since he had a death grip on his shoulders.

 _Calm down, Yeol,_  he told himself as he slowly started to move his lips again.  _He's just your brother..._ He wanted to laugh at himself, because the fact that Baekhyun was his brother basically was the whole problem. But he temporarily stopped thinking when the younger shyly began moving his lips against his.

He felt an odd feeling raise up in his chest, a feeling he wasn't supposed to have when he was kissing a family member. And no matter how hard he tried to stay in place, to not touch Baekhyun because he was too afraid that he'd scare the younger, he couldn't help but pull him a bit closer and subconsciously deepened the kiss by tilting his head.

Their kiss turned open mouthed, nothing too dirty because he did not use his tongue - how utterly wrong would that be?! But Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun whimper silently every now and then, causing himself to shiver. The sound did things to him, inappropriate things. It made him feel hot, sent blood from his brain southwards and that worried him. He wasn't going to get turned on, right? Kissing Baekhyun did not make him horny, did it?

He breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself, but he only inhaled a large amount of the younger's sweet aroma, making him more light headed than he already was.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck-_  He pulled back slowly, hoping he wouldn't offend Baekhyun, and noticed how the latter's lips were absentmindedly following his. So he gently pushed Baekhyun back a bit, causing the smaller to open his eyes and give him a questioning look.  _Damn, he fucking looks irresistible-_  "I think that's enough," he apologetically chuckled.

Baekhyun blinked, leaned back and smiled at Chanyeol, who felt his heart do a few summersaults. "T-thanks, hyung," he stuttered, yet sounded cheerful. He stood up from the bed and quickly made his way out of the room, avoiding further awkward conversations.

Chanyeol stared into nothingness, his heart still going crazy. "Y-yeah..." he muttered and ran a hand through his red hair.  _Get yourself together, man,_ he thought, patting one of his own rosy cheeks. He laid back down on his back and closed his eyes, another weak attempt at calming himself, but as soon as he'd closed his eyes, Baekhyun was all that he could see.

But not just Baekhyun, but also his hypnotizing eyes that stared into his own, his rosy cheeks and cute nose and kissable lips- oh  _God_ , his lips. Chanyeol missed them against his own already-

"No!" he yelled, sitting up abruptly. "No, no,  _no_!" He shook his head, trying to shake everything that had to do with Baekhyun from his mind. He needed distraction, so he quickly grabbed his phone and texted Jongdae.

 

**To: Dae**  
_Can I come over?_ 4:32 pm

 

His phone buzzed after a few seconds.

 

**From: Dae**  
_Changed your mind about Dasom? ;) You should totally invite Dasom to your party as well tbh_ 4;32 pm

**To: Dae**  
_Is that a yes?_ 4:33 pm

**From: Dae**  
_Do you even have to ask??? Is that also a yes to inviting Dasom to your party?_ 4:33 pm

 

Chanyeol ignored Jongdae's last text and made himself ready to leave.


	2. Kiss Me

_"C-Channie-Hyung... I... I want to tell you something," fifteen years old Baekhyun told nineteen years old Chanyeol, who was sitting in the garden, enjoying the sun. Whenever something bothered Baekhyun, or whenever he had to lighten his heart, he always came to his older brother because he trusted him the most. Chanyeol never laughed at him, never called him names and never made fun of him. He wasn't like the others. No, his hyung always encouraged him, told him he could do anything as long as he believed in it._

_"What's wrong, kiddo?" Chanyeol asked, knowing that nickname would make the younger pout. He knew Baekhyun hated to be called 'kiddo' and he could sense how nervous his little brother was, so he decided he wasn't going to joke around a lot and tried to be serious instead._

_Baekhyun sat down beside the taller with a sigh, playing with the hem of his shirt and biting his lip. He was silent for a couple of seconds, maybe a full minute even, and it made Chanyeol incredibly curious. But he let Baekhyun take his time, he wasn't going to to push him, so he stayed quiet until the smaller had found the courage to speak up._

_"W-what do you think about... about a boy liking another boy? O-or a girl liking another girl..?"_

_Blinking, Chanyeol scanned the other's face, seeing how a blush appeared on his previous not red cheeks. "I," he began, but did not really know what to say or how to interpret the question. Yes, sure, it was an easy question, but why would Baekhyun suddenly ask such a question? "I mean, I'm fine with it. You can't really control who you love and who you don't love... In my opinion it doesn't really matter. As a person you can love any gender, so long as it's genuine. Why are you asking?"_

_Nodding slowly, the smaller took a deep breath before he looked up at his older brother, locking eyes. "I-I think that I'm... gay..." he muttered, his voice barely audible._

_Chanyeol's brows raised in slight surprise, but somewhere deep inside of him it did not shock him at all. Now that he really thought about it, Baekhyun never showed any interest in girls. Sure, when they were younger he'd always blush when some random girl gave him a flower, but where Chanyeol would see that as a love confession, Baekhyun only smiled and thanked them. But, still, now that his little brother came out to him, confirming that he indeed did not fancy girls, he was still a bit... perplexed. "Well, wow..." he thus exhaled, not knowing what to say._

_"I-I mean, it's okay if you don't accept-"_

_"Whoa! No, don't you say that!" Chanyeol quickly cut the younger off, startling him. "It's fine if you like guys! Really, I don't mind. You're still you, Baekhyun, my very own younger brother. This does not change anything... Well, except the fact that you probably will have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend, but I'm fine with that."_

_Baekhyun smiled at him with his most gorgeous smile, but he would never admit how beautiful he found the other's smile since calling your own brother 'beautiful' would be a bit weird._

_"Thanks, Channie," Baekhyun said, taking a deep breath. "I was going to have a heart attack," he giggled - Chanyeol mentally cursed because the younger actually looked really fucking adorable - as he rubbed the place where his heart was located. "I told mom as well..."_

_"How did she react?" Chanyeol asked out of curiosity and gave Baekhyun an expectant look._

_Sighing, the younger smiled shyly. "She cried because she was happy I told her instead of keeping it to myself," he told, relieving Chanyeol's heart. "So I cried as well because I was, and still am, happy that you all are accepting."_

_"Of course!" Chanyeol exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder to pull him close._

 

"Chanyeol."

 

_"I will forever be your big brother, here to protect you from all the meanies."_

_Giggling softly again, Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol's chest playfully._

 

"Chanyeol!"

 

_"I'm really happy, Channie," the younger said, smiling up at his older brother, sending him his eye smile, Chanyeol's greatest weakness._

 

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

" _What?!_ "

"If you keep spacing out like that, you can just go home again and sleep or something," Jongdae complained, glaring holes into his slightly younger best friend, who only glared back. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you this: why did you want to come over all of sudden?"

Chanyeol felt his blood turn cold as he thought back of the reason why. "Oh, nothing," he said, trying to avoid the subject. "It's nothing." There was no way in hell that he was going to tell Jongdae that he'd taken his own younger brother's first kiss. "We're best friends, I don't need a reason to want to visit you."

The other raised one of his brows questioningly. "You sure are acting weird."

"Sorry."

They sat silently on the small couch in Jongdae's apartment, watching TV. Chanyeol knew he was radiating frustration, but his whole head was filled with Baekhyun. And the more he was thinking about his little brother, the more he realized he actually had always thought that Baekhyun was extremely pretty-  _beautiful_ , even. It made no sense according to him, because it wasn't something you'd call your brother, but yet there he was, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, thinking about how gorgeous Baekhyun's small eyes were, or how adorable his little button nose was, or how delicious his pink lips tasted, or how sweet he looked whenever he was flustered-

"Yeol, I'm your best friend, you can tell me everything," Jongdae once again startled him out of his thoughts. "Everything,  _any_ thing! If it's about Dasom and that party you're throwing in two weeks, then just spill it! But please don't be like this... I know you inside out, and I can see clearly that something is up. So please spill it before I-"

"IkissedBaekhyun."

"-make you say it- Wait,  _what_?!"

Chanyeol regretted his whole existence and hoped that he could somehow disappear through the ground and never come back. But he had to at least tell someone, right? And since he was sure that he could trust Jongdae, he just spit it out, as fast as possible, deep down hoping that the elder didn't really catch what he was saying.

But cue to the silence, Jongdae'd heard exactly what Chanyeol had said.

"You  _what_ , Chanyeol..?" the elder inquired after a few solid minutes, sounding as if he couldn't believe Chanyeol's words. Of course he could not believe Chanyeol's words, he'd said something ridiculous after all. "Are you serious?"

Nodding quietly, Chanyeol folded his hands together and bit his lip. 

"You took you very own little brother's first kiss?"

Chanyeol nodded again and sighed. "Yes," he exhaled. "But... he asked me to!" he tried to reason, attempting to defend himself. "It's not like I forced him to kiss me... He... He wanted me to teach him how to kiss. That's all."  _And now he's the only thing I can think of-_

"Is that why you needed to hang up on me?" Jongdae asked, frowning.

Shrugging, Chanyeol took a deep breath. "He wanted to tell me something, but I never expected him to... to, you know, ask me if I could teach him how to kiss! And how am I supposed to say no when he looked at me with those... those  _irresistible_ puppy eyes... You don't even have to tell me that it's wrong, but we did not do anything too appropriate! There was no tongue action, no groping! Just... open mouthed and he maybe whimpered a bit-  _But_ we had a reason to kiss, because now he can kiss that guy he's been crushing on! I mean, it's not like we're going to kiss again and nobody will find out anyway, it's just as if it never happened. Not that it really matters, I'm not even  _gay_ -"

"Can you stop rambling?" Jongdae cut Chanyeol off, sounding slightly annoyed, but the wicked smile on his face contradicted that. "If it doesn't matter then why do you keep spacing out?" He was smirking, as if he could look right through the younger and see how his look on Baekhyun had changed. "Ah, he's just your brother anyway and, even though it is  _really_ weird, if you're not going to tell anyone then there's nothing to worry about." He paused, sending Chanyeol a look, which made the taller feel uneasy. "Unless you're going to fall in love with him."

Chanyeol's eyes shot open, widening to the size of saucers. " _What_?! No! Are you nuts?" He laughed awkwardly, shaking his head. "Of course I'm not going to fall in love with my own  _brother_!" He slapped Jongdae's shoulder, who gave him a judgmental look. "Don't look at me like  _that_! I'm serious! I'm not gay and he's my brother! That's... that's illegal!"

"But it's possible."

" _No_!" Chanyeol shook his head violently. "I like asses-"

"Baekhyun's got an ass," Jongdae interrupted the younger before he could continue and held up his index finger, which he then tapped against his own chin, as if he was thinking. "And by the looks of it, a very nice one." He grinned when Chanyeol's mouth opened in a shocked expression. "I'm not trying to hit on you brother, but have you ever  _seen_ his thighs?"

"You're not really helping!" the taller shrieked when very clear images of Baekhyun's thick thighs entered his mind. Because, yes,  _of course_  he'd seen his younger brother's thighs! He just never saw them as things he could lust after for very obvious reasons.

Jongdae chuckled. "Helping with what? You finding a new kind of love for you brother that isn't brotherly?"

" _Stop_ , please! I like boobs and vaginas, and to who do those belong? That's right:  _girls_."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself-"

"I'm not trying to convince myself, I'm just stating the obvious!"

Rolling his eyes, Jongdae stretched his body, groaning, and looked back at the TV. "Whatever, Park. But if you're ever wondering how gay sex works, just come to me, your bisexual  _experienced_ best friend."

Chanyeol grimaced at those words and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to have sex with Baekhyun! That's... gross..." But inside his mind the images of Baekhyun's thighs and butt in those tight jeans he often wore did not want to leave him alone.

 

•••

 

He laid in his bed that night, tossing and turning, trying to find his place. His kiss with Baekhyun kept swimming through his mind, frustrating the shit out of him. It wasn't supposed to give him feelings, it wasn't supposed to be stuck in his head, it  _was not_ _supposed to_   _make him hungry for more_. He couldn't stop wondering about what else his younger brother could do to him, what else he could make him feel.

It was wrong. The whole situation was  _wrong_. Baekhyun was his brother, a part of his  _family_. Then why did he feel this way? He did not know, so kept telling himself excuses like: ' _w_ _hen you kiss anyone else, you'll have the same reaction._ ' But his excuses were coming to an end. Besides, they'd shared just a simple kiss, so he wasn't even supposed to feel this way.

His mind was a mess,  _he himself_  was a mess. Why did he ever agree on the suggestion to kiss Baekhyun, his own goddamn brother? Why was he stupid enough to think that it wouldn't mean anything? That he wouldn't look at Baekhyun differently now that they'd kissed? That he wouldn't have an effect on him?

But he couldn't undo what he'd done. Now he only had to live with the consequences.

He sighed loudly, burying his face in his pillow and closed his eye, trying to relax. His mind was overworked, just like his feelings. He was drawing conclusions too soon, scared himself too easily.  _Tomorrow everything will be fine and Baekhyun will leave my mind alone,_ he convinced himself.  _It's all going to be alright, Chanyeol._

 

•••

 

"Do I look good?" Baekhyun asked Chanyeol the next day, smiling brightly at his older brother who was sitting on the couch looking like shit.

And  _feeling_  like shit. Chanyeol had woken up that morning feeling like he hadn't slept for ages, which was probably because of the fact that he'd had a bad night rest. His head hurt, his eyes were groggy and his whole body just felt like it did not want to move. He'd probably had two hours of sleep and even though it was Saturday morning, he just could not fall back to sleep.

All night long he'd thought about Baekhyun, about how the latter must've felt after they'd kissed. Was he as worked up as he himself was, or was he oblivious about everything?

It probably was the latter, since he was talking with so much excitement in his voice.

"Channie?"

The nickname did things to him that it had never done before. Usually Chanyeol would've found it cute whenever Baekhyun called him 'Channie' or 'Yeollie' or even 'Chanyeollie'. But now... it made him feel weird, thinking that the name was maybe a bit too affectionate. Not that he minded. No, on the contrary even. He loved the name and how it made him feel - apart from weird - fuzzy inside.

"Chan, are you all right?" Baekhyun inquired, poking the elder's shoulder carefully.

Chanyeol's brain was reacting way too slow, but when he finally looked up from the TV and laid his eyes upon Baekhyun, his breath got stuck in his throat. He remembered the younger ask him something along the lines if he looked good, but he did not  _just_ look good... he looked, well, breathtaking. 

 _'Have you ever seen his thighs?'_ , Jongdae had asked the day before, and goddamn was he seeing those thighs now. Black skinny jeans hugged the deliciously plush flesh in all the right places, freaking Chanyeol out a bit. He could not deny how good his thighs, actually his whole legs, looked in those jeans, but 'good' was an understatement. 

When he raked his eyes up his younger brother's lithe body, he noticed the slightly oversized bluish sweater, making him look small and cute, yet casual, as if he did not want to look as if he put a lot of effort in his looks.

Moving his eyes up a bit more, he felt like dropping dead when he scanned Baekhyun's anticipating face. His blonde with pink hair was styled up a bit, revealing his forehead. Chanyeol did not want to come over a biased, but that was the most beautiful forehead he'd ever seen.

He knew Baekhyun did not like to catch many eyes, but people would surely turn their heads to take a better look at him if he were to go out on the streets like this because he looked... he looked  _mesmerizing_.

"N-not good..?" Baekhyun asked, his voice thick with worry, making him sound insecure.

Chanyeol swallowed and quickly ripped his eyes off of the hot sight in front of him before he could drool, and settled his eyes back on the telly. "You look fine," he assured, mentally slapping himself because 'fine' was certainly a huge understatement. But, yeah, what else was he supposed to say? You look sexy as fuck? Ravishing as hell? So good that I almost drooled?

Baekhyun seemed to be pleased with the answer, though, as he beamed in delight. "Really? It's not too much for a date?"

 _Date_. Right, Baekhyun was going on a date. With the guy he liked and who possibly liked him back.

Pushing back the sudden feelings of jealousy, Chanyeol straightened himself and shook his head. "He'll probably fall head over heels for you," he muttered, not believing that he actually said that. But he was being serious. He was sure any guy, and even any girl, would want to pick him up and throw him into a bed, which concerned him a bit. What if Baekhyun's date wanted Baekhyun to come home with him so he could steal his innocence?

_No, Chanyeol, you're overreacting. Baek is too shy to let anyone touch him... but he's also too shy to say no, too weak to stop anyone from touching him-_

"Do you really think so?" Baekhyun chirped, stopping Chanyeol's train of thoughts.

The latter closed his eyes for a few seconds and breathed in, a very familiar scent hitting his nostrils. "Wait a minute... did you use my perfume..?"

A light blush painted Baekhyun's cheeks. "Y-yeah..." he answered, looking down. "You always smell so manly... I want to smell manly as well."

Chanyeol's heart missed a few beats at the confession, but he chose to not pay attention to that and instead looked at the younger with a serious look. "If anything happens just call me, ok?" He did try to not sound too overprotective, but he was his older brother after all. "If he does anything that you don't want, then also call me and kick him in his balls, yes?"

Baekhyun giggled - the wonderful sound sent shivers of affection down Chanyeol's spine - and playfully slapped the elder's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sehun's a nice guy."

 _Sehun, mh... Well, you know what they say about 'nice guys',_  Chanyeol thought before the bell rang.

"Ah, he's here!" Baekhyun excitedly chirped, yet sounded a bit nervous. "I'll call you whenever something goes wrong, okay, Channie?" Baekhyun quickly said as he dashed out of the living room and answered the door.

Staring at the TV, Chanyeol took a deep breath and slumped down the couch.  _I'm not in the place to be jealous,_  he told himself, frowning.  _You should be happy for Baek that he's found someone after so many years... Well, actually not_ that  _many, but... This is the first time he's going out on a date! That's exciting, right? Imagine how much fun Baek will have today!_

He squinted his eyes.  _Unless Sehun has wrong intentions... Even people who don't know Baekhyun can see that he's someone with low self-esteem. Maybe Sehun is going to use that against Baek... Fuck-_ Fuck _, yes, what if Sehun only wants to have sex with Baekhyun?!_ He wanted to slap himself for thinking that, but it was normal to be a little worried, right? It would be Baekhyun's first date in his seventeen years after all... A lot could go wrong.

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes.  _No, you're just overreacting. Let Baek have fun, let him have a date, let him like someone... You're_ just  _his big brother anyway..._

 

•••

 

"So... did something happen yet?" Jongdae asked after he and Chanyeol had dropped the latter's mother off at the airport. His mum seemed to be really glad that Jongdae came along because she was all smiles and even gave him a big hug.

Chanyeol gripped the steering wheel tighter with his hands, his eyes trained on the road. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice low, but the shit eating grin he saw in the corner of his eyes already told what Jongdae meant. He tried to not let Jongdae get under his skin, but he himself seemed to be really sensitive about this certain topic.

"Oh, I don't know..." the elder chuckled, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger, feigning a thoughtful expression. "Maybe something between you and... mh,  _Baekhyun_?"

Grumbling, Chanyeol tried to stay focused and shook his head. "Of course not," he muttered, trying his best to sound convincing. "I don't understand why you even think that! Baek's my younger brother for Christ's sake! Are you into incest?"

"I don't know about me, but are  _you_?" Jongdae inquired, and Chanyeol knew he was just teasing, but he couldn't help but get frustrated. "Be happy that I don't judge you! If you fall in love with you brother then I'm ok with that, really. I mean, it is kind of wrong and weird, but hey... what can you do about it?"

"I'm not in love with Baekhyun," the younger denied, almost muttered, and pouted. "And even if I would fall in love with him, it isn't going to work out. He's on a date today. He likes someone."

Jongdae was silent for a moment, his face stoic, as if he was thinking for real. But the smug look quickly came back after a few seconds. "I see," he mused, grinning. "Who's his date?"

"Some Sehun or something-"

"Sehun? Really?" Jongdae raised both his eyebrows, his lips pursed. He sounded genuinely surprised, which confused Chanyeol. "That boy just turned sixteen. Damn, I thought Baekhyun was into older guys."

The taller stole a quick glance at the elder to read his face. "Do you know him?"

Jongdae nodded. "Yeah," he answered, smirking. 

"What's he like?"

"Why do you care?"

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol  _really_ tried to not get fed up with his best friend's teasing. He tried to come up with a clever answer, a reply that would not make it seem like he was jealous, which he wasn't... He kept telling himself that, at least. Baekhyun was allowed to like whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. It was none of Chanyeol's business and it was nothing to be jealous about, especially not as his older brother. "I'm his older brother, I'm worried. I want to know if Sehun is a good guy."

"Are you worried or possessive?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, perhaps you want Baekhyun all for yourself..."

Chanyeol glad that they were almost at Jongdae's house because the conversation they were having really overwhelmed his feelings. He wasn't possessive, was he? He did not want Baekhyun all for himself, right? No, of course not, what was that for kind of baloney!

But still, whenever his thoughts wandered off to what Sehun and Baekhyun could be doing right at that moment, something inside him snapped, making the eerie feeling of jealousy fill his body. Not that he would ever admit that. He was a healthy young man who did not suddenly crush on his little brother after a practice kiss.

"Can't you just answer my question?" he asked, feeling defeat. It truly felt as if Jongdae was able to look right through him.

Grinning from ear to ear, the elder crossed his arms and leaned back against the chair. "Sehun is a good person, just a little bit naive. He's tall for his age though, but innocent. Don't worry about Baekhyun."

Chanyeol nodded, taking in the little bit of information, and sighed.  _Don't worry about Baekhyun,_  he thought as he stopped right in front of the apartment complex Jongdae lived.

 

•••

 

After he came home, Chanyeol immediately went upstairs and got dressed in something more comfortable. The conversation he had with Jongdae in the car kept swimming through his head, driving him crazy.

 _'_ _Be happy that I don't judge you! If you fall in love with you brother then I'm ok with that, really. I mean, it is kind of wrong and weird, but hey... what can you do about it?_ _'_  the elder had said and the more he thought about it, the happier he felt about it. Jongdae  _did_ judge him though, he made fun of him, teased him. But he wasn't disgusted, which made Chanyeol a feel a bit better.

But the last part got him thinking.  _Love is blind_ , he thought but then quickly shook his head because  _no_ , he wasn't in love with Baekhyun. He just helped Baekhyun with his first kiss and that just... that just did things to him.

Did he regret it? No, he did not. If everything, he really wanted to kiss Baekhyun again and  _that_ frightened him. He wasn't supposed to yearn for more, and Baekhyun would probably never even want to kiss him again. He wasn't going to force his younger brother into anything, so now he just had to live with the misfortune of wanting something he could not get-

He abruptly stopped walking after he made his way from his bedroom to the top of the stairs when two figures stood in front of the open front door.

Squinting his eyes, he immediately recognized Baekhyun but he did not know the other guy.  _That's probably Sehun_ , he thought as he observed the boy. He indeed was tall, and slender. He had short, brownish hair and a quite handsome face with really sharp eyebrows. For a moment Chanyeol wondered what Baekhyun saw in that guy since he looked so mundane, but he subconsciously held his breath when said mundane boy leaned down to kiss his little brother.

Part of him wanted to look away and ignore what was happening at the front door because it was none of his business and he felt creepy for watching them,  _and_  he felt jealous but never in a million years was he going to admit that. Another part wanted to know how Baekhyun would look like kissing someone.

He saw Baekhyun shyly grip onto Sehun's shoulders as he tiptoed to kiss him better, causing Chanyeol to hold back the urge to scowl. They both seemed to be pretty into it, which made him feel uneasy, and he swore that if they were going to kiss for a while longer that he would just turn around and leave them alone before he could turn green from jealousy.

What he had to confess, though, was that it was pretty hot to look at. Two males kissing. But nevertheless, he wanted himself to be the one Baekhyun was kissing. He wanted to feel him hold his shoulders again, wanted to taste his lips again, wanted to hear his little whimpers again, wanted to-

His train of thoughts got cut off when Baekhyun suddenly but gently pushed Sehun away from him with a soft gasp. Chanyeol squinted his eyes at the sudden action.  _What did you do, Sehun..?_

"I... eh... I need to go," Baekhyun muttered, blushing madly, and Chanyeol could see Sehun's confused look. "It was really fun," Baekhyun quickly added, smiling. "Really. But I'm... I'm a bit tired, s-so... I'm really sorry, but I'm feeling like I could fall asleep right here."

Chanyeol couldn't suppress the smile as he realized how awkward the situation suddenly was and the fact that Baekhyun was lying - he could see that his younger brother wasn't tired at all - made him even happier. Somehow he was glad that Baekhyun wanted to get rid of Sehun. And he wondered what made the smaller pull back from the kiss.

"It's okay," Sehun assured, smiling too. "Another date another time, then?"

Baekhyun nodded rapidly. "A-all right."

"I'll miss you," the taller softly laughed, bending down to peck Baekhyun's lips, making Chanyeol grimace because of how mushy that was. "Bye, Baekhyun."

"Y-yeah, bye." Baekhyun waved as Sehun walked away before he closed the door, turned around and leaned against it, as if he was trying to calm himself. But his eyes widened abruptly in shock when he saw Chanyeol standing on top of the stairs, who was grinning now that Sehun had left.

"Tired," the elder said as he walked down the stairs, approaching Baekhyun, who cowered a little in embarrassment. A light blush painted the smaller's cheeks pink, something Chanyeol secretly found incredibly cute. "You're not tired." Curiosity took over the taller. He told himself over and over again that he actually did not care about Baekhyun's crush on Sehun, that he did not care about the date he had with the latter nor about the fact that the two kissed in front of his eyes, but he somehow couldn't let it go. "Why did you pull back? Isn't a good kisser?"

Baekhyun's blush deepened as he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "H-he licked my lip," he answered, his voice soft, almost inaudible. "You... you did not lick me when we kissed, so I did not know what to do and freaked out... a-and pulled away-"

He got cut off when he got roughly pinned against a nearby wall, causing him to let out a loud unmanly gasp in surprise. He stared up at his older brother with wide eyes.  "C-Chan..."

Chanyeol did not know what had gotten into him, but something snapped inside of him when he heard Baekhyun say that Sehun  _licked_  his lip and that he freaked out because of that. He probably scared the living daylights out of Baekhyun now that he had him pressed against the wall, but he could not help himself. He tried to contain himself, he really did, but the  _need_ he felt to kiss his younger brother again was too strong. It was driving him nuts.

"C-Channie..?"

God, the innocent tone in Baekhyun's voice reminded him of how wrong this whole situation was. But when his eyes absentmindedly wandered down to the younger's extremely kissable lips, which had been touched by someone who wasn't him, he growled possessively. He hated his own jealousy, but couldn't deny it anymore. He was jealous because Sehun got the chance to spent the whole day with Baekhyun, he was jealous because Sehun got the chance to feel Baekhyun's soft lips against his own as well, he was jealous because he wanted Baekhyun all for himself.

Maybe Jongdae was right. Perhaps he indeed  _was_ possessive.

"C-Chanyeol..."

There was fear in Baekhyun's eyes when he looked up again and he immediately felt bad. But he'd come this far already, so he wasn't going to back out now. "Do you want to know how to react when... when  _Sehun_..." - He almost spat the name - "...licks you again?"

The fear in the smaller's eyes got replaced by confusion. "Excuse me?" he asked, sounding unsure. "Did... D-did you just ask if I... if I want to make out with you?"

 _Oh, God, what have you done, Park Chan-_  "Basically," Chanyeol sighed, seeing Baekhyun swallow. There were no signs of disgust on the younger's face whatsoever and it made him wonder if Baekhyun maybe, somewhere deep inside, wanted to kiss him again as well. "Only so you know what to do when Sehun decides to initiate a French kiss again," he explained because he did not want to come over as a creep.

Baekhyun looked away for a moment and bit his lip. "And no one will know?" he inquired, locking eyes with Chanyeol again, feeling overwhelmed because of the dark look on his face.

"Of course no one will know," the elder whispered as he cupped Baekhyun's flushed cheek. "It's just to practice anyway." He paused, thinking about something. "On one condition." The younger raised a questioning brow at him, making him smirk uncontrollably. Just the fact that Baekhyun did not protest whatsoever fed his ego. Maybe they were on the same page in this whole situation after all. " _You_ have to lean in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´～｀ヾ) don't be afraid to comment!


	3. Help Me

Baekhyun blushed all over when Chanyeol ordered him to lean in. "Why..?" he asked in a tiny voice as he placed his shaky hands on Chanyeol's chest before fisting them in his shirt. 

Still smirking, the elder felt something inside of him bloom and the place where Baekhyun had placed his hands started to tingle a bit. "Well, because I want to be sure that I'm not pushing you into something you don't want."

The smaller's eyes lit up at those words, a small smile plastered upon his face. "I-I was the one who first asked you to teach me how to kiss, wasn't I..?" 

Chanyeol chuckled lowly while nodding, loving the adorable smile on his younger brother's pretty face. He took a deep breath and gave Baekhyun a reassuring look, still having both his hand placed on each side of the latter's head. "Kiss me, then," he whispered and watched how Baekhyun's dark brown eyes fell close.

_He's flawless_ , he thought, taking a short moment to examine his younger brother's pretty features. He leaned a bit down, making it easier for Baekhyun to reach his lips since there was quite a height difference.  _He's really flawless..._  

The closer Baekhyun got, the faster Chanyeol's heart started to beat. As he closed his eyes, he tried to calm it by telling himself over and over again that it was just for practice, that there were no feelings involved and that Baekhyun was  _just his little brother_. But nothing seemed to help, because from the moment he felt Baekhyun's lips against his own again, time seemed to stop.

Surreal seemed to be the only word that could describe the feeling of kissing Baekhyun. His lips were  _so_ soft and maybe Chanyeol was already getting whipped, but he swore that their lips were meant for each other. Baekhyun's lips were as sweet as they were the day before, even though they'd touched another guy's lips.

Chanyeol growled inwardly at the thought of Sehun kissing his smaller brother and pressed his lips harder against the younger's, as if trying to erase any trace of Sehun.

The silent whimper Baekhyun let out reminded him of the fact that the latter had little experience, so he tried to hold himself in, even though he just wanted to eat the smaller up. He took things slow, which seemed to be the right thing as Baekhyun completely relaxed against him.

He gently sneaked one arm around the younger's waist and pulled him flush against his own body, but he did not expect Baekhyun to wrap his arms around his neck, forcing him down a bit more. He smiled against the other's plush lips, being happy that he became a bit more comfortable, even though it was just  _a little bit_.

They kept kissing for a while, not because Chanyeol just wanted to bask in the feeling of having an open mouthed kiss with Baekhyun - even though he was indeed enjoying it  _a lot_  - but because he wanted to be sure that the latter would be really into it before he would take it a step further. 

He took a deep breath, breathing in Baekhyun's scent - his 'manly' scent because he was using his, Chanyeol's, perfume - and carefully stuck out his tongue to lick the smaller's bottom lip with it.

Baekhyun froze in his hold and whimpered softly again when Chanyeol licked his lower lip for the second time.

"Relax, Baek," the taller whispered, his voice an octave lower than usual, and pulled back a bit so he could look in Baekhyun's eyes, which were sparkling, filled with uncertainty and insecurity. "Nothing scary is going to happen," Chanyeol assured as he caressed the smaller's back, feeling how Baekhyun slid his arms from his shoulders and held his neck instead. "Just..." He leaned in again, softly licking the younger's upper lip this time, feeling him shudder at the sensation. "Just open your mouth and let my tongue in, all right?"

Nodding, Baekhyun closed his eyes again and relaxed, like Chanyeol had told him. The second he felt the elder's tongue poke his lips again, he opened his mouth and let the wet muscle in without protest, feeling it graze his teeth on its way in.

Chanyeol did not expect Baekhyun to moan when their tongues came in contact, but the latter did and the sound did some unhealthy things to his body. He suddenly felt lightheaded as his blood rushed south, alarming him. But he wasn't going to back out now, certainly not because he finally could taste the inside of Baekhyun's mouth.

He tasted like sweets, which made him wonder what he and Sehun had done during their date, not that he could really focus on that with Baekhyun's nails digging in the skin of his neck. He couldn't really focus on anything but the younger. His mind was foggy, no space to think, only space to hear Baekhyun's ragged breathing, feel Baekhyun's body, smell Baekhyun's scent and enjoy giving Baekhyun attention. 

He couldn't hold back the grunt that escaped his throat when his smaller brother shyly pressed his own tongue against his, sending electric shocks through his body. Finally he was getting a reaction, finally he was having a French kiss with Baekhyun, who let out small moan after small moan. And Chanyeol suddenly wondered what other sounds Baekhyun was able to make, what other things  _he_ could do to Baekhyun.

Cupping the other's soft, probably still flushed cheek with his free hand, he tilted his head a bit, deepening the not so innocent kiss. He loved the dominance he had over the kiss as he lured Baekhyun tongue into his own mouth. 

He pressed themselves further against the wall, wanting to be even closer to his younger brother, causing said brother to let out a strangled, almost inaudible moan. Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun even knew what noises he was making, apart from the wet sounds of their lips.

Having the smaller's slick tongue inside his own mouth gave him the opportunity to suck gently on it, pulling a quite loud whimper from him. Baekhyun slid one of his dainty hands in Chanyeol's red hair and subconsciously dug his nails in his scalp.

Groaning lowly, Chanyeol's own hands were itching to touch Baekhyun on places he probably wasn't allowed to touch. He tried his hardest to keep one arm wrapped around the smaller's waist while he kept cupping his cheek with his spare hand. He also tried to keep a safe distance between their lower religions, because he knew he was already sporting a half hard-on. He'd kissed a lot of people, but none of them were able to give him an erection as fast his very own brother did.

It was almost embarrassing, but he guessed Baekhyun was in the same state, which was exactly the reason why he pulled back after the temperature around them seemed to raise. He was panting, out of breath - something that also rarely happened to him because of a kiss - and stared into the smaller's shiny orbs. Was that disappointment he saw in the other's eyes?

"Is that enough?" he asked, his voice still low and slightly raspy. He quickly glanced down at Baekhyun's lips, seeing how they were shining in spit and noticing that they were a bit swollen as well. Oh, how bad he just wanted to dip down and kiss the younger some more. But he knew they needed to stop because he did not only wanted to kiss Baekhyun, he wanted to do a lot more than just that. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to cross that line. French kissing with one of your family members was one thing, but going further than kissing would cause trouble.

Baekhyun nodded softly and smiled up at Chanyeol, causing a funny feeling to erupt in the latter's stomach. "I-I think so, yeah..."

Smiling as well, Chanyeol quickly bend down and pecked Baekhyun's heavenly lips, just because he couldn't help himself and it was  _so_ tempting, before he completely removed himself from the younger's body. "If Sehun ever does something to you that you don't want, then don't be afraid to push him away and tell him no, okay?"

Biting his lip, Baekhyun nodded again. "Of course," he whispered, sighing. "I'm going to change now." An unsure look crossed his face before he stepped towards Chanyeol, who subconsciously held his breath. He tiptoed and pressed a firm kiss on the elder's lips. "Thanks, Channie," he said, his voice small, before he made his way up the stairs.

Chanyeol blinked, releasing the breath he was holding, and licked his lips.  _Fuck,_  he thought. Baekhyun was hard as well, he noticed the small bulge when the younger walked off. He shook his head and walked towards the kitchen.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

What was he even  _thinking_ during the kiss. He wanted to go  _further_ than kissing? He wanted to  _take_ his younger brother right then and there? Was he even  _healthy_?! He had to control his hormones before everything would really get out of hand. This was probably the last time they'd kiss anyway, since Baekhyun now knew enough about the mechanics.

But of course they could practice some more to give him more experience- Ah, wishful thinking... Chanyeol hated himself, but it was not enough. Kissing Baekhyun would never be enough. Somewhere deep down he knew he'd never grow tired of kissing his younger brother because he wanted more, more,  _more_. He wanted everything Baekhyun was willing to give and that was probably illegal, since they were brothers and Baekhyun was under aged, yet he couldn't care less. If Baekhyun wanted it too, then there was nothing wrong with it, right?

_What are you even thinking?_ He scolded himself, not believing his own thoughts.

He really was thirsting after Baekhyun, wasn't he?

_"Ah, he's just your brother anyway and, even though it's _really__ _weird, if you're not going to tell anyone then there's nothing to worry about. Unless you're going to fall in love with him."_

Jongdae's words suddenly swam through his head, causing his eyes to widen. He wasn't falling in love with Baekhyun, right? No, he was just over thinking. Two kisses with his little brother wouldn't cause him to fall in love with him... would it? And even  _if_ he was falling for Baekhyun, the chances were low that the latter would feel the same.

Baekhyun was already crushing on someone else anyway.

Maybe Chanyeol was talking about himself when he told Baekhyun whenever Sehun would do something to him he did not want that he shouldn't be afraid to push him away and tell him no.

He grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water, his mouth felt dry after their wet tongue battle. He needed something that would calm him, something that would will his erection down. And a cold shower seemed the best option, so he set the now empty cup down and made his way upstairs while mumbling softly. " _God_ , Baek, what are you doing to me..?"

 

**•** **••**

 

Ice cold water flowed down his body, sending chills down his spine, but he did not care. It did not help his thoughts, though, as expected. As soon as he closed his eyes, all he could think about was Baekhyun and everything about Baekhyun. He was mad at himself, especially at his lower areas because it just would not go down. The last thing he wanted to do was jerk off on the thoughts of Baekhyun.

But was it really? The urge to do  _just that_  was strong, his hand was itching to just touch his still half hard dick and do something he'd never be proud of.

But no, for the sake of Baekhyun, his innocent younger brother, he just washed his hair with care, putting all his attention into that simple task. But as he was putting shampoo on his head, he realized something, something important. He'd be alone in the house for about a month... together with  _Baekhyun_.

Groaning, he massaged the shampoo in his hair, suddenly feeling frustrated. Of course they were both grown enough to stay home alone and usually Chanyeol would not have a single problem with being alone with Baekhyun, but right then, after everything that already happened in two days... he was seriously fearing for his life.

Or maybe it was fortunate. How would their mother react if she were to see her very own sons make out? She would probably be disappointed, which hurt Chanyeol's heart. He wanted to make his mom proud, but if he really were to fall in love with Baekhyun she'd be anything  _but_ proud.

He angrily stomped his fist against the tile wall of the shower and rested his forehead against the cold surface. He was mad at himself for letting letting himself go back then when he pinned Baekhyun against the wall, and he basically hated himself right then underneath the shower head for thinking so deeply about it. But there was nothing he could do against  it, since he could not control his own emotions nor his own feelings.

Cursing under his breath, he finished showering and dried himself, still frustrated. 

Why  _Baekhyun_? Of all the people he could have feelings for, why Baekhyun? Why his own brother?  _Why_.

 

**•••**

 

"Baekhyun or Dasom," Jongdae said as he and Chanyeol walked over to the latter's car. It was Monday afternoon, their last class had just ended and Chanyeol was more than glad to go home again. Jongdae just would not shut up about Baekhyun. He often wondered why Jongdae even was his best friend because he was so noisy and obnoxious. "You are going to invite her, right?"

"I don't want Dasom," Chanyeol said, fishing his car keys from his pocket. "And I already told you that. I'm not looking for a relationship. And you seem more excited about the party than I am... but whatever. If you like Dasom so much, why don't  _you_ date her?"

Jongdae smirked as he leaned against the younger's car and ignore his question. "So... and what about Baekhyun? You don't want Dasom, okay, but what about your little Baekhyunnie? What did you two do this weekend anyway. You still haven't told me! I want to know! Every time I mention his name you get all stiff and tensed, so spill it."

Chanyeol took a deep breath and shook his head. "We maybe made out a little," he whispered, unlocking his car, knowing Jongdae wouldn't shut up until he indeed spilled it. "There you have it."

The latter raised a curious brow, still smirking. "You  _made out_?" He whistled teasingly and Chanyeol hated the blush that crept up his own cheeks. "So you stuffed your tongue in his mouth? Did you enjoy it? Is he a great kisser? Do you want to kiss him again-"

"Jongdae," Chanyeol sternly cut him off and glared. "I don't really want to think about it. But, yes, my tongue was in his mouth, his was in mine. I enjoyed it, but that's not the point! It was just for practice!"

The elder crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as Chanyeol made his way into his car. "Keep telling yourself that," he said, keeping the taller from closing the car door so they could keep talking. "You know better than that, Chanyeol."

Said male gave his best friend a look that made him back off. "I need to pick Baekhyun up from his school and I don't want to keep him waiting. See you tomorrow." He closed the car door with a loud bang and started the engine. 

He hated the fact that Jongdae was true. He knew that what he and Baekhyun had done wasn't  _only_ just for practice. It maybe was just practice on his younger brother's side, but it was slowly driving Chanyeol insane. He had no idea what to do, because he'd never felt these feelings before.

Sure, he'd crushes before, he'd been in relationships before, but he was yearning for Baekhyun in a way that was new to him. It felt like something he really wanted, but couldn't have. Because, you see, they stayed brothers after all.

He turned on the radio really loud, hoping the blaring sounds of the songs would overrule his thoughts. The drive to Baekhyun's high school was a stressful one, but once he'd reached the school building, he stopped at his usual spot and waited for Baekhyun to come. Every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday their classes ended somewhat at the same time, so the latter was lucky enough that his elder brother was willing to pick him up those days.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun's eye smile as the younger quickly skipped over to his car. His heart missed a few beats as he took in the beautiful sight. God, he really loved Baekhyun's smile. And he realized he was staring when he got startled when the younger opened the car door of the passenger's seat.

"Hey, Channie," the smaller shyly greeted as he sat himself down besides his older brother.

Not being able to fight a small grin, Chanyeol started the engine again. "Hi, Baek," he greeted back. "How was school?"

"Mh, the usual," Baekhyun answered, resting the back of his head against the headrest after he buckled himself up. "Boring. Especially math. I couldn't understand a thing of what the teacher was telling us..."

"Ah, and you want me to help you with that again?" Chanyeol inquired, sparing Baekhyun a quick glance, seeing him nod while pouting. His own smiled widened, causing him to expose all his teeth. 

Baekhyun was basically great at everything except math. But because he always wanted to improve himself, he would always ask Chanyeol to help him, since the latter downright sucked at everything  _except_ math. Chanyeol thought it was actually quite funny and was always ready to help Baekhyun get better grades.

"Yes, please," the younger sighed. "I have an upcoming test and I really do not want to fail..."

Chanyeol chuckled lowly and nodded. "Anything for you," he said without much thinking, missing Baekhyun's flushed expression.

 

**•••**

 

That evening they were sitting at Baekhyun's desk with math books sprawled out in front of them. Chanyeol had made diner for himself and Baekhyun, he was studying to become a cook after all, and almost immediately after they ate, they made their way to the younger's bedroom to study.

Chanyeol actually had some projects he had to work on, but he knew he wasn't able to focus on anything but Baekhyun, so he opted to help him instead. He knew procrastinating was a bad thing to do, but he'd rather wait until he brain was able to function normally again than to work on it with his head in the clouds.

But to sit this close to Baekhyun wasn't really helping either. He wanted to help the younger of course, but the tension surrounding them kept him from thinking straight. He wondered if Baekhyun could feel the thick air around them as well, or maybe it was just himself. Though, he swore he saw the smaller glance down at his lips every now and then.

And as he was explaining something Baekhyun said he did not understand, Chanyeol caught the smaller staring at his lips with a look in his eyes that caught him off guard. Call him nuts, but he swore he saw hunger in Baekhyun's dark orbs. Maybe he was longing for him as well...

"Baek," he called, causing the other to abruptly look up and lock eyes with him. The bright blush that appeared on Baekhyun's flawless cheeks told him that the latter knew that he was caught.

Chanyeol's heart was doing somersaults again as he wondered what to do. He could just ignore it and keep explaining things to Baekhyun, which seemed to be the best option at that moment. He was actually afraid if he were to kiss his precious little brother again that he would ruin the bond they had. He wanted anything  _but_ that.

"As I was saying..." he thus continued, trying to ignore the confused look in Baekhyun's eyes. Did the latter perhaps think that he was going to lean in again? Did Baekhyun  _want_ to kiss again?

A lot of questions were swimming through his mind as he kept talking, but he hoped he would forget what he was thinking as he kept on speaking, explaining. He kept as much distance between himself and Baekhyun as possible and prayed to God that the latter wouldn't notice his weird behavior.

But Baekhyun seemed to be more busy with understanding his words than his odd actions. Though, Chanyeol couldn't forget the somewhat wishful look in his sparkly orbs. The way he looked at him after he caught him staring, the way his eyes were almost calling for him... It would not leave his mind.

Even that night when he was finally laying in his own bed again, his own cold and empty bed, he wondered if he should've actually kissed Baekhyun again. If the latter really wanted it, then why did he not give in? But maybe he interpreted Baekhyun's signals wrong, since the latter was so innocent after all. 

But was he really? How much did Baekhyun actually know about such things? Did Baekhyun ever watch porn? Did Baekhyun ever touch himself-

Groaning loudly, Chanyeol buried his face in his pillow and screamed internally, questioning himself. Why did he even  _think_ about such things. It was none of his business! None. Of. His. Goddamn. Business.

He just had to go out that weekend with Jongdae and hit on some girl who would make him forget about Baekhyun and everything he'd done with Baekhyun. Because he was straight, right? He only like girls, right? Baekhyun was just messing with his mind, it was nothing serious, he was  _sure_ about that.

One night with a pretty woman and he would surely be back to normal.

 

**•••**

 

Chanyeol wished life was simple. He wished that if he indeed kissed a girl again that he would be back to being good old  _straight_ Chanyeol, who was not thirsting after his little brother. He hoped that he would find a woman of his taste and forget about Baekhyun all together.

He'd never been so wrong in his entire life.

It was Saturday night and he was standing in some random club with a cup of alcohol in his hand. Around him were all kinds of tipsy people, men and women, and right next to him was his best friend, Kim Jongdae.

The past week had been a very hectic one, barely bearable. Chanyeol had tried to put as much time in his study as possible, trying to not have Baekhyun on his mind, and he'd spent a lot of time at Jongdae's house. He'd been trying to avoid Baekhyun, yes, but he'd still cooked diner for the two of them and he'd still picked him up at school that Tuesday and Thursday.

He just needed to rest because every time he was close to his younger brother, his body would feel funny, especially his stomach, and all he wanted to do was just kiss him again. He knew he couldn't, so he'd opted to avoid him instead. He just hoped Baekhyun hadn't taken it the wrong way.

He had stuck to his plan to hit on a random girl of his taste, but, as stated before, it was hopeless.  _He_ was hopeless. He'd put a lip-lock on a few ladies, but it wasn't anything special. It felt like dry lips being pressed together, and that was about it. There were no sparkles, no warm feelings, no yearning for more.

He drank from his cup, knowing alcohol would be the only thing left for him that would make him forget about everything. "I can't," he suddenly spoke, trying to raise his voice over the blasting music. "I just can't..."

"Can't what?" Jongdae asked him, coming a little closer to hear him better.

"I've kissed like three girls and I just... It does not feel the same..."

"Feel the same as what?"

"As kissing Baekhyun!"

The elder kept quiet for a while, but Chanyeol saw him smirk as he looked at him. "I see..." Jongdae said and the taller had to do his best to keep hearing him. "What if you kiss a boy?"

Chanyeol's eyes widened at that suggestion and he shook his head. "I'm not even gay!"

Jongdae raised a judging brow at him and crossed his arms. "So Baekhyun is a girl to you?" he asked, but when Chanyeol kept staring at him, he sighed a shook his head. "I mean, it does make sense! He  _is_ quite feminine. He does have those pretty hands to die for and he does have those full, sexy hips and a cute little ass! And, God, his  _thighs_! Not to mention his beautiful face-"

"No, Baekhyun is still a guy!" Chanyeol yelled, panicking. He couldn't deny that his older best friend was right though. Everything he said was true and Chanyeol already knew everything about it. Baekhyun indeed had pretty hands - he got them from their mother who also had beautiful hands - and he indeed had full and sexy hips. Chanyeol often watched them sway from side to side every time Baekhyun walked. Especially the past week, he could not keep his eyes off of them. He also watched his  _cute little_  ass and thick thighs whenever his younger brother walked, and he felt like a pervert.

"If Baekhyun is a guy and you like him, then you're pretty gay."

Chanyeol blinked, taking another sip from his drink. "Maybe I'm bisexual, like you."

"So you admit that you like Baekhyun?" Jongdae inquired, the naughty smirk still very visible on his face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yeol. A lot of people fall for their own siblings."

With the cup still against his lips, Chanyeol closed his eyes. "But it's wrong. Baek's a guy, he's not even legal yet and we're brothers. No one, except you maybe, is going to accept that. What am I going to tell my mother then? 'Yeah, your two sons are in love'?" Maybe it was the alcohol that made him speak, maybe it was the urge to just let all the frustration out. "I promised her to find a beautiful wife and have at least three kids! And then suddenly: 'hey, mom, yeah I am actually gay and the one I'm gay with is your other son'. I don't want to let her down!"

Jongdae patted his back in a comforting manner. "She does not have to know," he said, which made Chanyeol glare at him. "Okay, okay, yeah... You probably can't keep it a secret since you all still live together in one house, but... She still does not have to know. And else time will tell, Yeollie. Don't worry about it and just see how things go."

The taller sighed and slumped his shoulder, setting the empty cup on the counter. "This is too complicated for my simple brain..."

Laughing, Jongdae shook his head. "Let's just go home," he suggested. "It seems like you're not able to score and I just came here for you, so... Let's just go home before we get you too drunk." It wasn't that Chanyeol had drunk a lot of alcohol, but Jongdae knew things would get out of hand if his best friend were to drink a few more cups. 

"Are we going to take a bus?" the taller asked, but a look of confusion crossed his face when Jongdae waved his car keys in front of his face. "But..."

"I did not drink anything," the elder said, smiling. "I'll get us home, okay?" With that they made their way out of the club, pushing their way past the drunk people, and got into Jongdae's car. It was silent during the ride to Chanyeol's house, which meant that either the latter was really tired or they had nothing to talk about, which rarely happened. Jongdae guessed that his younger best friend was exhausted. 

"Don't think too much about it," he said, patting Chanyeol's shoulder again, as they reached the latter's home. "We're all still young! We like dangerous things. You're not abnormal or anything."

The taller nodded and smiled at Jongdae. "Yeah... Thank you for... everything." He made his way out of the car. "See you later and sleep well!" He waved when the elder drove away before he made his way inside. He felt a bit lightheaded because of the alcohol, and sleepiness, but he still managed to get the key of the front door in the hole and got inside without much trouble.

After ridding himself from his shoes and coat, he slowly made his way up the stairs, making sure that he was being as quiet a possible so he wouldn't wake Baekhyun up. And he was about to make his way in the bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself ready to sleep, when a strange sound coming from his little brother's bedroom caused him to stop in his tracks.

He looked over to the door of the younger's room and noticed it was slightly agape. Another weird sound, louder this time, made him wonder if everything was all right and a quick look wouldn't hurt anyone, right? He knew it was normal for Baekhyun to make sounds in his sleep, but he couldn't help but worry a little.

Once he stood in front of Baekhyun's room and peeked behind the door, it felt like the wind got knocked out of his body because of what his eyes saw, making him feel as sober and awake as possible.

The strange noises were moans, but not his usual I-am-just-sleeping moans.

No, Chanyeol could clearly see what Baekhyun was doing instead of sleeping.


	4. Watch Me

Chanyeol stood frozen behind the door, his head still peeking inside. He wasn't moving, wasn't thinking, wasn't even  _breathing_. He could not  _care_ about breathing whatsoever, not when he saw his little brother like  _this_.

Baekhyun laid sprawled out on his back on top of the blankets. That wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that he was  _naked_. Completely nude. Not a single piece of clothing covered his body. And a small night lamp shone a dim, orangey light into the room, giving off a quite romantic atmosphere.

Baekhyun had his legs spread wide, which were facing Chanyeol, giving the latter a first class view of his private regions, where he was doing some naughty, obscene things. He had one of his pretty hands wrapped around his hard cock to jerk himself off slowly, while the other hand was doing some filthy things down below.

Chanyeol could barely believe what he was seeing, but he was sure that Baekhyun had worked at least two finger up his own ass, which also moved in a slow pace. He was  _fingering_ himself.

Another strangled moan startled Chanyeol out of his trance, causing the situation to dawn onto him.

His little brother was masturbating and he caught him in the act.

He felt himself become light headed again, but this time not because of alcohol or sleep. He started to breathe again, slowly and silently, being too afraid Baekhyun would hear him otherwise. It would be horrifying if the smaller were to realize he was being watched. And he would probably stop doing what he was doing out of immense embarrassment, something Chanyeol did not want to happen either. Because, well, he hated himself for it, but he wanted to watch.

He also knew that if he were to breathe properly he wouldn't be able to hear the younger anymore, which would be a pity. Some obscene sounds were filling his ears, which he, especially his dick, absolutely loved. A soft squelching sound came from Baekhyun's little hole as he fingered himself leisurely, a slick noise came from his cock as he kept moving his hand around his shaft, and what almost drowned out those two sounds were his strained moans. 

 _God,_  those little mewls of pleasure really made Chanyeol feel hot and bothered all over, causing his cock to harden more in its confines. He never expected to see Baekhyun like this and Baekhyun probably did not expect it either. He did not even bother to close his door, which told Chanyeol that he did not expect him to come home already. And Chanyeol knew he was intruding some private time, but his feet refused to move.

The sight was just so mesmerizing, so... so  _beautiful_. His little brother was completely gone in pleasure and he somehow still managed to look so goddamn ethereal, which made Chanyeol wonder what he'd look like if he were to fuck him.

That thought scared him, and maybe it was just the alcohol that made him think of such things. But still, did he just think about  _fucking_ his innocent tiny brother?

He looked down at the bulge in his own jeans and shook his head.  _Park Chanyeol, what is wrong with you?_  he scolded himself, but all his attention got drawn back to Baekhyun when he heard the smaller shift into a different position.

 _Jesus..._  He almost nut right then and there when he saw Baekhyun's new position. He had his ass high up in the air, his chest pressed against the mattress and his thighs spread, and with two of his fingers he was teasing the hairless rim of his entrance. 

" _Fuck_ ," he subconsciously grunted under his breath as he stared intently at how Baekhyun slipped two fingers inside of his slick hole. He heard the younger sob out a moan, which made him feel weak in his legs. His hands were itching to touch himself through his jeans, but he tried to hold himself in. He  _was not_  going to jack off to watching his younger brother masturbate. He did not want to damage his dignity.

Licking his dry lips, he felt his dick throb as Baekhyun sped up the pace of his fingers, creating a louder squelching sounds. His jaw went slack as the smaller suddenly let out a whine that put porn stars to shame, making it harder for Chanyeol to not touch himself. The whole situation seriously was too much and too hot to handle, but he stayed true to himself, in some way, and just balled his hands into fists to keep himself in.

This was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and he never thought that watching a boy finger fuck himself could ever turn him on. But maybe the sight made him so horny because it was Baekhyun. Maybe it was because Baekhyun had  _such_ a cute bum with ass cheeks so round and plump, Chanyeol got the sudden urge to bite them, to  _ravish_ them. Maybe it was because Baekhyun had such dainty hands with fingers so long and slender, Chanyeol hoped he would soon add a third one. Maybe it was because Baekhyun's voice was high pitched and sounded so lost, Chanyeol swore it was the sexiest thing he'd ever listened to.

He soon came to the conclusion that it was not  _maybe_ because of Baekhyun, it just downright was because of Baekhyun that he was so very turned on. He'd always had a weak spot for his little brother, that was nothing knew, but that he could look at him like this, with lustful eyes and a cock so hard it hurt,  _that_ made him feel embarrassed.

Baekhyun did not even know that he was watching him, and deep down he was actually disappointed in himself. He was 21 years old for God's sake, he should know better. 

Yet his feet seemed to be nailed to the ground, unwilling to move, as he watched Baekhyun get off. And he enjoyed it too much, the boner inside his jeans was the obvious proof, and he could not deny the fact that he really wanted to just push the door open and take Baekhyun on the bed, make him his.

He couldn't, of course, for obvious reasons and he'd probably scare the living daylights out of the smaller, ruining everything they had. So he kept standing there, his mouth agape, and watched how Baekhyun moved his hips back against his prodding fingers, while he kept mewing desperately.

Chanyeol somehow knew that the younger was getting close, since he started to move his free hand around his leaking dick in a faster pace, which matched the pace of his fingers. And his moans became louder, shameless even, causing Chanyeol's knees to buckle. 

When Baekhyun finally released his semen onto the sheets, he let out a drawn out erotic sound that almost made Chanyeol cum as well without even touching himself.

The smaller kept fingering himself throughout his orgasm while he kept shuddering, his thighs quivering. 

Forcing his legs to move again, Chanyeol silently removed himself from the door after Baekhyun plopped down on the bed, probably being exhausted. His own cock was still impatiently throbbing against the zipper of his jeans, wanting some attention as well.

Once he was in his own bedroom he took off his clothes and laid down in his bed in just his underwear. He forgot to brush his teeth but he could not care less, because that night he was going to do something he once swore he would never do.

He was about to jerk off to the thoughts and mental images of Baekhyun masturbating.

 

**•••**

 

_Chanyeol was at the countryside, standing in a field filled with abnormally large buttercups and dandelions. The wind was soft, but slightly cold, causing him to shiver. The sun was shiningly brightly, but it wasn't warm. He did not remember going to this place, he could not even remember what this place was. Why would he go to such a large field anyway?_

_There suddenly appeared a large widow, with magically glowing leaves, which he found very beautiful and not weird at all. A butterfly flew past him, leading him towards the tree, but he did not even move his legs. He was floating, his gaze fixated on the glowing tree._

_His breath hitched when a figure wearing a light white dress came into view, and he stopped floating when he realized who it was._

_"Baekhyun..." he called, causing said male to smile brightly at him._

_Baekhyun's eyes were sparkling and glowing like the tree, and he looked so freaking soft and perfect in the dress, Chanyeol actually lost his breath altogether. The younger's smile softened as he approached the taller, making him look adorable as his lips curled upwards just a bit. He looked so soft, so vulnerable._

_"Channie," he said as he stood in front of the elder and grabbed his hand. "Wake up, Channie."_

_Said male froze as Baekhyun expression completely changed until he was crying, shiny tears of sadness leaving his eyes at a fast pace._

_"Wake up, Channie, please!"_

 

"Chanyeol... p-please, wake up."

His nose scrunched up as he slowly got brought back to consciousness. He wondered who was the one who called his name in such a broken voice. 

"Ch-Channie..?"

His eyes abruptly snapped open, the soft light of his night lamp reaching his groggy eyes, as he realized who it was and he suddenly stared up at Baekhyun's with tears soaked face. "Baek," he mumbled, noticing that the younger was holding his hand as he was crying softly. He quickly glanced at the clock, seeing it was only three in the morning. "Baek, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up, his eyes locked on the smaller's facial expression.

It's then that the images of last night came back, causing him to panic inwardly. This crying boy was the same one he watched masturbate just a few hours ago and he couldn't help but let images of his naughty activities flood his mind. It did not help that Baekhyun always slept in only his underwear, but he must've quickly put on a shirt to cover himself up because right then he was standing there in a baggy shirt which  _just_ covered up his lower regions, but not his delicious thighs.

But when he younger started talking, Chanyeol immediately got brought back to senses. Now was not the time to have inappropriate thoughts.

"I-I had a... a nightmare," Baekhyun muttered, clamping the elder's hand, and tried to sniffle back tears. "Can I..." He paused, as if he wasn't sure if it was okay to ask his question. "C-can I sleep in... in your bed tonight?" Biting his lip, he broke their eye contact in shame.

Chanyeol swallowed thickly and it took him a moment before he nodded in agreement. He pulled the sheets to the side to let Baekhyun climb in his rather large bed, watching how the latter buried himself in the sheets. He wanted to smile at it, if it wasn't for Baekhyun's soft sobbing. It broke his heart to see his little brother in tears, to see his eyes all puffy and red. "Do you want to talk about it?" he thus inquired as he laid himself down on his side, his front facing Baekhyun. 

The smaller turned his head at him. He had nightmares quite often, but he always went to their mother after he woke up. But since she was out, he opted for Chanyeol instead. Not that he had much choice.

Nodding, he opened his mouth to talk, but he hadn't said anything yet when tears already started to well up again. He broke down again right next to Chanyeol, whose brother instincts kicked in. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and pulled him closer, letting him cry against his chest.

Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's back soothingly, ignoring every signal his body was giving him because of how close they were. Luckily, unlike Baekhyun, he was wearing a pajama, so there weren't going to be awkward situations with naked body parts would touch other naked body parts.

Sighing, he gently ran a hand through Baekhyun's fluffy hair and hushed him, feeling how the younger fisted his hands in his shirt while he kept crying for a while.

When he started calming down, Chanyeol pulled back from their embrace to scan his face and frowned at the other's wet cheeks. So he carefully wiped away his tears with his thumbs, causing him to blush.

"If you want to talk about it, just start when you're ready," Chanyeol whispered, feeling his heart aching at Baekhyun's pained expression. "I seriously hate to see you like this," he muttered and somehow it made the smaller's eyes light up.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "I-I dreamed about... a-about you," he brought out between hick ups, causing Chanyeol's heart to beat faster in anticipation. "You..." He pressed his lips in a thin line, but the elder saw the quivering of his lower lip, signaling that he was about to cry again. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Baek," Chanyeol said as he sat up again. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine too..." Though, he got extremely curious about Baekhyun's dream now that he knew it was about him.

The younger sat up as well and rubbed his eyes again, shaking his head. "I... I need t-to tell you else... e-else I can never sleep again," he murmured and fisted his hands in the sheets as he looked down at his lap. "Y-you ran... ran away." He blinked away the upcoming tears. "L-like dad did and I... I-I just..." He bit his lip and stayed quiet, though the shuddering of his body betrayed that he fighting to hold back tears.

Chanyeol felt his heart swell up at the fact that Baekhyun was so upset because of a dream wherein he left and without thinking he grabbed both of the younger's pretty hands. "Baek," he called, hearing said male sniffle. "Baek, look at me." When the other lifted his head to look up at him, he let go of his hands and cupped his cheeks instead, forcing him to keep looking at him. "I'm here," he assured. "All of me, all here. I won't ever run away like dad did, okay? I will  _never_ leave you and mom alone, I want you to know that."

Baekhyun averted his eyes and nodded, even though that was difficult to do because two large hands were keeping his head in place. "I-I know..."

"Baek."

"Mh-?"

Before he could think twice, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's head closer and pressed their lips together. He felt the latter freeze, which kind of made him regret his decision to kiss him, but when he was about to pull away again, Baekhyun scooted closer, grabbed his shoulders to hold onto and kissed him back, causing his heart to do back flips.

"I'm here," he softly said in his baritone voice as he pulled back a bit from the innocent kiss, initiating an end to their lip lock before things would get out of hand. But it seemed like Baekhyun had nothing of that and leaned in again with a silent sob.

It felt so right to kiss his little brother. So right and _so good_. Baekhyun was so soft, so warm, so familiar... Every kiss with him felt like his first one all over again. There were sparkles and his heart almost beat out of his chest because of how nervous he somehow was. And Baekhyun tasted so sweet, so delicious, it was addicting. It felt like their lips were made for each other, but that probably was his whipped mind speaking.

And his intentions of keeping the kiss innocent flew out of the window when Baekhyun suddenly crawled onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaving no space between their bodies. He gently slid his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth when the younger's lips parted a bit as he whimpered softly. And soon they were engaged in a heated make out session. 

He groaned in the back of his throat because was this also a part of his dream, or was this actually happening? He really had his little brother, who he'd watched masturbate just a few hours ago and who had been crying just a few minutes ago, on his lap kissing the living daylights out of him?

"Never leave me, Channie," Baekhyun whispered against his lips, his voice hoarse from crying, before he pulled back and stared into the elder's eyes.

Chanyeol really hoped Baekhyun wouldn't shift his hips forward, since he did want the already half hard thing in his pajama pants to be discovered. It seriously was embarrassing how hard he could get from just kissing his younger brother. "I won't, I promise," he said and grinned when Baekhyun smiled at him. "But let's sleep, okay?" Even though he really wanted to kiss the smaller all night long, he was tired and he knew things would get out of hand if they were to French kiss in a bed. 

Nodding, Baekhyun carefully climbed off of Chanyeol's legs and the latter thanked God for not accidentally letting Baekhyun touch his hard-on. "I'm sorry for... for waking you up," the blonde apologized as they both laid down with a sigh. 

"No problem, no problem at all," Chanyeol chuckled as he turned off his small lamp. "I know how sensitive you are when it comes to nightmares, so do not worry about it, okay? If you ever feel uncomfortable in your own bed, you may always, and I mean  _always_ , come to sleep with me instead." He tried to ignore the dirty underlying meaning of those words, and hoped the younger did not take it the wrong way.

Baekhyun smiled and buried himself back in the sheets, looking as adorable as ever. There was a pregnant silence for a moment, before his tiny voice piped up. "May I ask why you... kissed me?"

The question struck Chanyeol, turning his blood cold. "I..." He thought for bit. Yeah, why did he kiss Baekhyun? Did he even have a real reason? "I thought that it would maybe calm you down," he said after a while and frowned at his own explanation. "But I told you before, if you don't want it, you can just push me away."

"I was the one starting the second round," Baekhyun bashfully whispered and, even though it was dark in the room, Chanyeol knew he was blushing. "I-I like kissing you..."

If Chanyeol heart hadn't already burst out of his chest, then it would certainly have now. Was he even hearing that right? Baekhyun  _liked_ kissing him?  _Dear Lord, have mercy on me,_  he thought, but couldn't fight the happy smile that crept upon his face as the younger's words filled his pride. "I like it as well," he admitted. "But let's sleep now before he we keep talking."  _And b_ _efore I make more confessions._

"Good night, Channie," Baekhyun said, his delighted expression hearable in his voice.

"Sleep tight, baby bro."

 

**•••**

 

Chanyeol was in a very, very difficult situation when he woke up. Not only was Baekhyun snuggled up against him while he practically spooned him and his head was killing him with an ache, but he was also sporting a rock hard morning wood, which by the way was pressing against his younger brother's behind. He did not dare the move, being too afraid to wake up Baekhyun which would result in him noticing his hard-on.

And the elder was so focused on not moving at all, that he groaned out in surprise when Baekhyun moved in his sleep instead, accidentally rubbing his bum against Chanyeol hard front.

Cursing himself to hell, the latter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at the clock, wondering what time it was, and gasped softly when he saw it was already close to noon. He knew he had to move eventually and take care of his not so little problem before Baekhyun would find out, but... he actually laid in a comfortable position. The other's body warmth was relaxing in a way and his silky hair was tickling Chanyeol's nose, but the former couldn't care less. He even smelled the strands a bit, and they smelled like strawberries, like  _Baekhyun_. The whole room actually smelled like Baekhyun, which made his stomach feel funny again.

If this was how he had to wake up every morning, then he wouldn't mind  _at all_... minus the erection, that is. And so all of Chanyeol's attention went back to the heavy thing between his legs. He tried to will it down, imagining all kinds of gross things, but nothing helped as Baekhyun kept shifting in his sleep.

Sighing, he just gave up and closed his eyes again. He was still pretty tired, probably because he went to bed late and he got woken up in the middle of the night. So he completely relaxed and tried to get more sleep.

But luck wasn't on his side.

"Chan..." Baekhyun mumbled before he shifted away from the taller's body, prying away the arm that was wrapped around him. When he turned around, he saw Chanyeol's horrified expression and blushed deeply. "I-it's natural... don't worry about it," he muttered, making a quickly motion to the elder's clothed dick so he was sure said elder knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry," he muttered back, feeling like a total fool even though he could do nothing against it. And Baekhyun was right, so why was he embarrassed in the first place.

The latter flashed him a smile and shook his head. "Don't be," he whispered and stretched, while letting out a noise that sounded very much like a puppy whining in Chanyeol's opinion. "Good morning by the way."

"Yeah," the elder sighed and forgot about his morning wood as he admired the beauty that laid beside him-  _Wait, Yeol what the fuck-_  "Did you sleep well..?"

Baekhyun nodded and peered up at Chanyeol through his eyelashes. "Thank you, Channie, for letting me sleep here... And I'm also sorry for crying and... and I know it was very unmanly." He pouted, not knowing that the elder's heart beat sped up to what felt like a million beats per second.

Said elder shrugged. "I told before that it's okay." He grinned at Baekhyun as the latter kept pouting. "And it's okay to cry, kiddo. Sometimes, when we get overwhelmed by our emotions, we just have to let that out through our tears. We're all human after all."

"But... you never cry..."

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun as if he'd said something really stupid just now. "I never cry?" He snorted, but gave the younger a heartwarming smile. "I  _do_ cry, Baekhyunnie... Of course I cry! I just do it alone in my room. I don't like it when people see me cry, because it makes me ugly," he joked, but Baekhyun jut out his lips again and playfully punched his chest.

"You're never ugly," he grumbled, blushing.

Chanyeol stopped breathing for a second as he took in the compliment. He'd heard it numerous times, but it somehow sounded so generous coming from Baekhyun. Saying that he was never ugly meant that he thought Chanyeol was handsome, right? And good-looking and attractive... "T-thanks," he stuttered, actually  _stuttered_ , and felt his face heat up. Why was he reacting in such a way to a compliment he got often?!

_Get ahead of yourself, Park Chanyeol-!_

Baekhyun giggled, also still blushing, cutting off the elder's train of thoughts.

"You're not bad yourself," the taller quickly said back, though it wasn't the best compliment. Baekhyun was so much more than just 'not bad yourself', but he couldn't voice it. Not yet, at least. Maybe one day he was going to tell his younger brother how he actually felt about him, even though he'd probably sound in love.

Baekhyun giggled again nonetheless before he sat up and made his way out of the bed. "I'll make us breakfast," he announced, unaware of the pair of eyes glued on his legs, his oh so mouthwatering legs.

When the younger had left the room, Chanyeol ran a hand through his bed hair and decided to take a cold shower again to calm his nerves.

 

**•••**

 

"You saw him do what now?" Jongdae asked in confusing when Chanyeol kept spluttering and stuttering, obviously embarrassed.

It was in the afternoon, the same day as when Chanyeol woke up with a raging hard on that pressed against his younger brother's sweet, sweet bum. He decided to go to Jongdae to play some video games, which they often did and it felt great, especially because they helped to clear his mind from college (and Baekhyun). He never meant to spill what had happened that night, but he did spill it anyway and now he had to explain himself.

"I-I... Ok, look, after you dropped me off at my house I went upstairs to brush my teeth..." The younger paused, taking a deep breath. "But I heard moans coming from Baek's room, which usually isn't a big deal because he, well, moans in his sleep,  _but_  this time the moans were different and I wondered what he could be doing, so I took a look and... and he was fingering himself." He said the last part in one breath, watching Jongdae's wide eyed expression. 

"God  _damn_ ," the latter exhaled, his expression still shocked until he let the words sink down. He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Chanyeol. "Was it a good show?"

The taller hated the teasing tone in Jongdae's voice, so he shrugged indifferently. How was he going to tell that the sight turned him on to the point where he almost nutted in his pants without touching himself? Oh, right, he was  _not_ going to tell it.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Jongdae pushed, and even though Chanyeol tried to be nonchalant about it, the blush that crept up his neck betrayed him. "Definitely a yes." The elder smiled triumphantly, liking what his best friend had told him a bit too much. "Who would have thought that sweet innocent Baekkie does those kinds of things when he thinks no one is looking..."

"I did not mean to watch!" Chanyeol immediately tried to defense himself. "I just... He just..." But to no avail. "My legs just gave out and I-"

"Just admit that Baekhyun looked hot in... wait in what position was he?" Jongdae inquired and cocked his head when the younger muttered something incoherent. "What was that?"

"First on his back, then on his knees..."

"Ah, I see." Jongdae was smirking from ear to ear. "Well, just admit it, Yeol! Baek probably looked ridiculously fuckable in those positions with a few fingers up his ass, moaning like no tomorrow. And I bet you were dying to pry those fingers out of his ass to replace them with your cock instead, am I right?"

Chanyeol was beet red and did not dare to say anything, he did not trust his voice.

Jongdae sighed and grabbed the younger's hand. "C'mon, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" he assured, squeezing the other's hand gently. "I can only understand how turned on you must have been! Baekhyun, on all fours, fingering that cute little ass of his... sounds like a dream!" He certainly wasn't really helping Chanyeol's thoughts as his mind got flooded with vivid pictures of Baekhyun's naughty activities. "But... he did not notice you, right?"

The taller shook his head. "No...  _Thank God_ , no," he breathed. "He really looked beautiful, Dae, and I don't know what I am going to do with myself. I can't just crush on my own brother!"

"Oh, but you can, and I already told you that it's fine. You don't even look alike, so people won't even notice!"

"What about the family name?"

"Park is a very common one, don't worry."

Letting out a deep sigh, Chanyeol stood up from the floor and plopped himself down on Jongdae's bed, wondering if he should tell the former what happened later that night as well. But after a while, filled with silence, he decided that _fuck it_ because they were already this far anyway. "Later that night he woke me up," he started, earning all of Jongdae's attention. "He had a nightmare about me leaving like our dad has done and he was so upset about it... He was crying and asked me if he could sleep with me in my bed. I agreed, of course, and we kissed a bit to calm him down, obviously... But then I woke up with a morning wood which was pressing against Baek's butt, since I was spooning him, and later he woke up, noticed the thing pressed against him and flushed, telling me it was natural."

Jongdae blinked at him, trying to let the sudden information sink down. "You were  _spooning_ him?" he inquired, seeing Chanyeol nod slowly from where he was sprawled out on the bed. "And he felt your erection," he cackled, finding it too funny. "Oh, Yeollie, are you still sure you don't want to know how gay sex works?"

The younger groaned. "I am not going to have sex with Baek! Besides, he likes Sehun, so Sehun is probably the 'lucky one' to take Baek's virginity. I'm not the one to do that, it's wrong."

"He likes Sehun, that's why he lets you kiss him," Jongdae deadpanned. "Does he enjoy your kisses?"

"Yes," Chanyeol whispered. "He at least said so... he likes kissing me."

Still smirking, Jongdae shook his head. "Mh, then he surely likes Sehun a lot," he teased, dodging the pillow that got thrown towards him with a laugh. "C'mon, Yeollie," he sang as he stood up from the floor as well and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You've seen with your own two eyes how innocent Baekhyun  _really_ is, so he probably wouldn't mind if his older brother were to take him from behind-" He this time wasn't quick enough to dodge the pillow, which hit him right in the face.


	5. Show Me

It became a habit.

Actually it was only Wednesday evening, but Chanyeol knew Baekhyun would sleep in his bed every night from now on. He basically told the younger he could always, and he meant  _always_ , sleep in his bed anyway. He just never expected Baekhyun to really do just that. So when he had walked into his bedroom Sunday night, he had been a bit surprised to see his little brother laying there underneath the covers, looking all adorable and sweet. And when he had asked him what he was doing there, he had answered with, ' _my own bed feels so cold_ '.

But Chanyeol totally did not mind to sleep with Baekhyun in one bed. If anything, he loved having the latter's soft body snuggled up against his own, he loved listening to the little noises he let out in his sleep and he loved how his scent was all around him when he woke up.

The only downside was that it was hard to leave the bed in the morning, since they were all cuddled up and warm. 

Chanyeol was up his room busy with some project. It wasn't  _that_ late yet and he actually just started, but he was already tired of it. His mind did not want to focus on anything because there were too many questions swimming through his mind. But the one that kept him frustrated the most was whether Baekhyun still liked Sehun or not. He never heard his little brother about his crush anymore, and he cursed himself for feeling relieved about it. He refused to admit that he was jealous, and told himself that he was just curious.

So after thirty minutes he closed his laptop with a deep sigh and got up. He'd made a bit of progress with his project, but it was still nowhere near finished. He put away his stuff before he made his way downstairs, seeing Baekhyun sit on the couch in the living room. He knew the former had a day off the next day and the day after next day, so his weekend had already begun and he probably wasn't going to bed anytime soon. Now  _t_ _hat_ was something Chanyeol was openly jealous about.

"Hey, little one," he greeted, making himself known, noticing how Baekhyun tensed a bit. He chuckled at that and plopped down next to him on the couch. "I did not scare you, did I?"

The smaller timidly shook his head no. "Don't call me little," he muttered, looking down at his hands, pouting. "I can't help it that I'm not as tall as you..."

Chanyeol frowned, suddenly feeling bad. "There's nothing wrong with your height, Baek!" he assured, ruffling Baekhyun's blondish hair, causing the former to crouch a bit as he slapped his hand away. "If anything, it's really cute." He sighed, looking over to what Baekhyun was watching.

But what Baekhyun was watching wasn't interesting at all. "Hey," he thus called after while, not caring about the TV, and locked his eyes back on his little brother. "I actually have a question."

Baekhyun looked up at him with a questioning look. "Yes?"

Humming, Chanyeol nodded to himself to just  _ask it_. "How are things going between you and Sehun." He tried to sound as unaffected as possible, not wanting the other to know how he actually felt about the potential relationship between the two.

Baekhyun raised a brow, genuinely looking confused about the question, as if he wasn't expecting it. "I, ehm..." He looked away as he started blushing slightly. "I think we're going to be just friends." He bit his lip, folding his hands together. "There's not... not really... I mean, sure, he's nice and good-looking..." - Chanyeol felt his heart sting in jealousy but he knew it was silly to envy Sehun - "... But- It just did not really work out, I guess?"

Squinting his eyes, the elder kept his eyes on Baekhyun's expression. "Did he hurt you?"

The latter abruptly looked up at him with wide eyes. "What? N-no," he stuttered, blushing deeper. "I-I was the one who told him we... we should be just friends... And he was cool with it, so I think he did not feel that deeply for me anyway..."

Raising both his brows, Chanyeol looked at his younger brother in surprise. A happy feeling spread across his body, especially down in his stomach again. But he was not supposed to be happy when it did not work about between Baekhyun and his crush. That was just mean. "But... I thought you liked him?" he inquired, not being able to keep the mirth out of his voice.

He heard Baekhyun sigh. "I thought so too," he muttered, obviously not really wanting to talk about it.

Chanyeol bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile.  _God damn it, Chanyeol, you should not be happy about this!_  "Say... do you want to watch a movie?" he suggested, wanting to switch the topic since Baekhyun's mood seemed to have dropped the moment he started asking about Sehun.

The latter hummed as he kept staring at the telly, which caused the elder to frown and poke his side, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry I asked about Sehun," Chanyeol apologized when they finally made eye contact again. 

"No, it's fine," Baekhyun assured, sending his taller brother a tiny but adorable smile, wanting to assure him that everything was indeed fine.

Chanyeol did not want to admit it, but he swore he heart missed a few beats as he took in the beautiful sight. Baekhyun's smiles really were his weakness. "So," he started as he opened something on the TV that would allow them to watch even the newest films. "Jongdae has told me about this new horror-"

"No, no scary movies!" Baekhyun immediately whined, pouting. "You know I can never sleep after watching one..."

Smirking, Chanyeol patted the younger's thigh, feeling him tense under his touch as he himself inwardly squealed because he just touched Baekhyun  _there_. "We're sleeping in the same bed anyway, so I'll protect you," he stated, his smirk widening as the blonde blushed all over again. "It will be all right, Baekhyunnie," he cooed. "And if it becomes too scary you can always hide in my arms." Ok, he was maybe flirting a little, but he could not help himself, especially because Baekhyun's reactions were just so damn adorable.

"O-okay," the smaller mumbled before he grabbed a pillow and held that one against his chest while Chanyeol looked at him in adoration.

"If you get something to eat and drink, I'll search for the horror film Jongdae told me about." 

After about ten minutes they were seated on the couch with a safe distance between them. Chanyeol was pouting on the inside because he really wanted Baekhyun to lean against him, but decided not push him. Besides, it was a little cliché to think they were going to cuddle while watching a movie that terrified the living daylights out of Baekhyun. 

And all though he tried to focus on the movie, Baekhyun little jump scares and gasps were much more entertaining. He did not care what was happening on the screen, but watched his younger brother from the corner of his eye instead, smiling. Baekhyun was clutching the pillow tightly, hiding behind it while trembling, and fear was written all over his face.

Deep down Chanyeol felt like a cruel older brother for coming up with this idea, but that flew out of the window as Baekhyun  _finally_ scooted a bit closer. He himself was startled though when Baekhyun suddenly screamed and clutched onto his bicep for his dear life.

"C-Channie, can we please... p- _please_ do something else..?" The younger's voice was wavering, sounding as if he was about to cry.

Chanyeol heart beat sped up when he looked down at Baekhyun, realizing how close they suddenly were, and noticed how the latter's eyes were a bit watery.  _Fuck, please don't cry..._  He bit his lip, wondering what he could do to make Baekhyun smile again. 

The smaller shrieked when he suddenly felt fingers in his sides. "W- _wah_ -" he gasped, trying to catch some air as Chanyeol started to tickle him, causing him to cackle out loud while trashing around. "S-stop, Chan-" He wasn't able to form words as he burst out in laughter, but he kept trying to kick the elder away. "P- _please_!" This time his eyes filled with happy tears.

Feeling a relieved feeling creep up his spine, Chanyeol did not give up and kept on tickling Baekhyun, trying to dodge every kick or punch. The latter was too weak to actually push him off, which gave him complete control, and he was enjoying it. 

He only stopped when Baekhyun really was out of breath, crying from laughter. He also realized the new position they were in. Baekhyun laid on his back on the couch, panting, and Chanyeol sat in between his legs, hovering over him. 

The movie was still playing in the background, but neither of them cared as Chanyeol kept staring into Baekhyun's dark brown eyes. And Baekhyun stared back, probably realizing their suggestive position as well.

 _Should I kiss him?_  was the only question that went through the elder's mind as he observed the other's rosy cheeks, droopy eyes and of course kissable lips. And when he saw Baekhyun's little pink tongue dart out to lick his lips, he just couldn't resist it anymore and bent down.

He swallowed the younger's surprised gasp and immediately felt a pair of hand fist into his shirt. When Baekhyun softly began kissing him back, he just couldn't help but groan.

There he was again, not being able to hold himself back from wanting to devour his younger brother's luscious lips. Not that the smaller seemed to mind because he was kissing him back with much passion. But he was surprised when he felt Baekhyun's tongue swipe against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He let him, of course, but he never expected him to initiate a French kiss.

But maybe they were on the same page, maybe Baekhyun also wanted more.

With that in mind, he decided to test the waters and gently ground his hips downwards, hearing the smaller let out a sound in the back of his throat as his jaw went slack. He took it as a positive reaction, but the kiss turned sloppy as he kept grinding carefully, pulling tiny sounds of pleasure from Baekhyun's mouth. He knew the latter was holding himself back, he could hear it because the moans sounded strained, but they were music to his ears anyway.

For a second he thought that he should probably stop dry humping his younger brother, but said brother wasn't pushing him away, wasn't trying to make him stop. No, he did the opposite even. He spread his legs a bit more, giving Chanyeol more room to move, and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck to pull him impossibly closer.

 _Fuck_ , Chanyeol cursed in his mind when Baekhyun experimentally took his lower lip between his teeth.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck_... He couldn't stop a grunt from leaving his throat when the smaller sucked on his bottom lip, but it made him wonder what gave Baekhyun this courage.

His hands were aching to wander across the younger's body, but he kept them on each side of his head. His lips were aching to leave the other's lips to kiss down his neck instead and give him a love bite, but he kept them in place. His hips were aching to grind down harder and create more friction, but he did not need to as Baekhyun suddenly bucked his own hips up a bit.

He could feel himself growing hard, he could feel the younger's hardening bulge press against his own, and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to rip every piece of clothing off of Baekhyun's body and take him right then and there. But right then he was actually satisfied with the fact he could reduce the blonde to a moaning mess by just grinding their clothed cocks together.

Immensely turned on would describe his feelings better than just 'satisfied'. Baekhyun just had that effect on him. He wanted to hump the innocence out him, but maybe he also liked his innocence. It was adorable actually. But he knew Baekhyun would  _always_ be adorable, innocent or not.

He pulled back a bit to catch some air and stared into the other's dark brown, half lidded eyes. Baekhyun looked irresistible and erotic, which truly was a mesmerizing sight.

Smirking, Chanyeol ground his hips down hard and watched how Baekhyun started trembling with his mouth agape underneath him. His smirk did not falter as he did it again before he forced their lips together again.

He felt petite hands make their way into his hair so they had something to hold onto and he groaned when Baekhyun accidentally pulled hair as they kept grinding together. God, he felt like having sex with clothes still on and he couldn't remember he'd ever done something like this before. Probably because most of the times he would discard his own and his partner's clothes as soon as possible. But with Baekhyun... with Baekhyun everything was  _so_ different.

But a certain whine-like moan caught him off guard, so he pulled back a bit - a string of saliva connecting their thoroughly kissed lips - and stared into Baekhyun's cloudy eyes. The younger's expression went from turned on to embarrassed in just a split of a second.

"Did you..." Chanyeol started and quickly darted his eyes down to where their hips were connected before he scanned Baekhyun's face again, noticing how the latter had his lower lip tugged between his teeth and how he wasn't looking back at him. "From just that?"

"S-sorry..." the smaller muttered out of breath, his voice almost inaudible. Chanyeol could tell he felt humiliated, but he thought Baekhyun really had no reason to. 

He also had no reason to say sorry either. "Don't apologize," Chanyeol thus said, a grin creeping up his flushed face. "I'm just surprised." He shouldn't be, he knew that too, because when he was younger he got off by just dry humping a pillow. Besides, Baekhyun had no experience in doing these kinds of things with someone other than himself.

Then it really hit him. He made Baekhyun come inside of his pants. Baekhyun just had an orgasm because of  _him_. Somehow it made him hot and bothered all over and his still hard dick twitched as he thought about it.

Sighing, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Baekhyun's again. "It's actually really hot," he whispered, taking in a deep breath of Baekhyun's scent.

"S-so... so you're not... disgusted?" the younger bashfully asked, causing Chanyeol to look at him as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Disgusted?" he repeated, seeing Baekhyun nod. He chuckled, shaking his head. "My dick his still fully hard, so I don't think I am," he joked, though he was completely serious. "Why would I be disgusted?"

Baekhyun worried his lower lip. "B-because you just..." He paused, inhaling deeply. "Because y-you just made me, a... a  _boy_ , come..?"

Chanyeol frowned, thinking about it. "If I thought it would be disgusting then I would've never started grinding against you, would I? I wouldn't have ever kissed you in the first place either, right?" He sent Baekhyun a heartwarming smile. "Baek, you would  _never ever_ disgust me, got that?"

Said male nodded slowly before they both fell silent, not really knowing that to do now that  _that_ had happened. "W-what about yours?" Baekhyun shyly inquired after a while, flushing all over because of his own question.

"My wha-  _Oh_ , oh right... Don't worry about it," Chanyeol said, grinning. He actually forgot about his own raging hard-on all together, but now that he paid attention to it, he realized he was only half hard now. "Let's get you cleaned up though."

"R-right," Baekhyun stuttered, clearly still embarrassed. He waited until Chanyeol got off of him before he quickly scurried out of the living room.

Chanyeol looked over at the TV, seeing the movie was already over for God may know how long. He sat on the couch, sighing deeply, hardly believing what they had just done. He'd enjoyed grinding his hips against Baekhyun's and Baekhyun had  _obviously_ enjoyed it too.

There were so many things going through his mind, he actually got a headache because of it. So he just decided to clean up their cups and the empty bag of chips, hoping that would put his mind to rest a bit.

 

•••

 

"You did  _what_?"

"I-I... It was so tempting, I just could not hold myself back!"

"And he... he came in his pants?!"

Chanyeol nodded, biting his lip. He was blushing madly as he told Jongdae what had happened the night before. They were having lunch outside with not many people around them and Chanyeol was glad there weren't. Their topic was supposed to be a secret, especially because Chanyeol did not want rumors to be spread like wildfire.

_Did you hear Park Chanyeol is fucking around with his own brother?_

_I wonder if their mother knows..._

_Man, his mind must be fucked up or he's just so desperate to get laid that he uses his own brother!_

Chanyeol shivered at the thought.

"So... Baekhyun wants you too?" Jongdae asked, shooting a grin towards the younger, who sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I don't really know," he answered. "He never really... voiced it, you know. And I don't want to do something against his will."

Jongdae nodded, still grinning from ear to ear and Chanyeol wanted so bad to slap that smug look off of his face. "So you're saying you aren't going to fuck him until he actually begs you to fuck him?"

The taller's mouth fell open, his jaw going slack. "What the fuck, Dae? How many times do I have to tell you that I am  _not_ going to fuck Baekhyun?" he inquired, frowning, and threw his hands in the air. 

"I'm not the one who dry humped him though," the elder nonchalantly said, shrugging. "Would you do it?" He gave Chanyeol an intriguing look, making the latter feel naked under his gaze.

"D-do what?" Chanyeol stuttered, not liking the naughty look in the other's eyes.

Jongdae leaned a bit forward, leaning his head on his hands. "Would you fuck Baekhyun if he begs you- Ah!" He grimaced and flinched at the flick against his forehead. He rubbed the sore place as he eyed Chanyeol who kept staring at the table instead of locking eyes with him. "You would, wouldn't you?" When the younger blushed, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Even worse! You were just thinking about it! I bet you would have already fucked him if you did not have control over your own will. You're strong, Yeol. I think many guys would jump onto him if they had the chance."

"Yeah, well, they have no chance," Chanyeol sighed, sipping from his drink.

"Of course they have no chance," Jongdae agreed. "You're there to protect him. I know you're overprotective, especially over Baek. No guy will ever lay a finger on him again because you won't let them. You want Baekhyun all for yourself, it's written on your face."

Chanyeol tried to look at stoic as possible, but Jongdae was probably right. "I guess..." He also tried to look indifferent, but he knew his best friend was able to look right through him.

"Say... Is Baek home when you throw that party tomorrow night? If he is, we'll see how possessive- Oh, sorry, I meant overprotective you really are." Jongdae smirked at his own idea. "I mean, if you really don't like Baekhyun then you wouldn't mind seeing other guys all over him, right? Show me how much you like Baekhyun."

"Baek's going to stay in his room anyway," Chanyeol immediately said. "He's too scared to come downstairs. And I don't like him..." He muttered the last part, as if he himself wasn't even sure.

"Is that so?"

Chanyeol totally did not like the devilish look in Jongdae's eyes.

•••

 

He looked around the sea of people gathered in his house, noticing that there were way more people than he'd invited. People were dancing, talking and some were flirting and making out, making him cringe from where he was standing in the kitchen. There were also people who were clearly under aged, but he could not care less. If they wanted to ruin their young brain with alcohol, then he wouldn't stop them. They had a choice after all.

It was Friday night, and Chanyeol maybe regretted throwing a party. The place was filled with already tipsy people and booming music filled his ears.

He regretted throwing the party because Baekhyun was upstairs in his room and the loud noises must've annoyed him. Usually Chanyeol did not care about keeping his little brother awake, since he'd thrown parties at his house before, but that was before... before everything changed between himself and Baekhyun.

He just hoped Baekhyun wouldn't hate him now.

"Hey, did you invite Dasom after all?" Jongdae asked him, nudging his side.

Chanyeol looked down at the other with a risen eye brow. "I did not, but whatever," he groaned. "Where have you been by the way?"

"Where have I been?" the elder repeated, feigning surprise. "Here, of course."

Sighing, Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair. "No, I mean, you weren't here by my side a few minutes ago." He squinted his eyes at his best friend as said friend started giggling to himself.

"Oh, I was just... handling some business," he answered, smirking. "Doesn't matter, right? So are you enjoying your own 'my-mother-is-not-home-so-I-celebrate-that-by-throwing-a-party' party?"

The taller rolled his eyes and filled a cup with some liquor he did not know.  "I guess?" He shrugged, gulping the alcohol down his throat. "Jongin and Yixing are getting more drinks, so I guess everyone else is at least enjoying themselves."

Jongdae cocked his head, still smirking. "If you're bored, we could play a game with some people, like...  _I Never_ , or  _Most Likely_... Wait, what about  _Spin the Bottle_?"

"That's something only teenagers play," Chanyeol deadpanned to which Jongdae retorted something along the lines of: 'yep, and a lot of people here are still a teenager'. He felt how the liquor already made him a bit lightheaded, even though it was just his second cup. But he knew he could at least drink two more. "Let's play something that makes us drunk, ok?"

This time Jongdae raised a brow. "Are you sure you want to be drunk?" he asked, to which Chanyeol absentmindedly nodded. "What if everyone has left later tonight and you're here alone and you're so drunk, you walk up to Baekhyun's room and do stuff you can't even remember?"

The younger's eyes widened and he immediately set down his cup. "Nice way to ruin my fun," he grumbled. "But you're right. We're in my home after all, so at least I should stay sober."

"So let's play  _Spin the Bottle_!" Jongdae excitedly cheered, took an empty bottle and grabbed Chanyeol's hand to guide him towards the living room. "Everyone who wants to join, come sit with us!" he announced as he sat down in a corner together with his taller best friend and about ten people.

Chanyeol had to do his best to recognize all ten people, but mostly only by their faces. His eyes widened a bit though when he realized one of them was Dasom, who smiled sweetly at him before she sat down beside him.

 _Oh, no_ , he immediately thought, hoping he did not have to kiss her. He did not hate her or anything, he did not have a reason to because she was nice and everything, but... she just was not his type. Besides, he really did not want to kiss anyone but Baekhyun anymore. Baekhyun's lips were the only ones to make his heart beat out of his chest, the only ones to make his stomach feel funny.

Jongdae gave him a knowing look and he just knew what his best friend thought. He knew Jongdae hoped the opposite of what he himself was hoping.

"So... what are the rules?" one of the guys asked.

"Oh," Jongdae began and straightened himself. "The usual. Just spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on. But to make it more fun, you have to take a shot every time you refuse to kiss someone-" He abruptly stopped talking and smirked widely as he saw someone standing in the crowd of people, looking lost. "Hey, Baekhyun, over here!"

Chanyeol's blood immediately turned cold at the mention of his younger brother's name and he quickly turned his head towards the one Jongdae was talking to. Baekhyun was walking towards him, towards them, and he was actually dressed up. He looked nice,  _really_ nice, as if he really came downstairs for the party.

Many questions were running through his head, but the only answer he had was that Jongdae had to do something with this.  _Fucking hell,_ he cursing inwardly as Baekhyun sat down in their circle as well. He looked so small, scared even, and he stiffened when Jongdae wrapped an arm around him.

Chanyeol wanted to just grab his younger brother and bring him back to his room where he would be safe. But that would be weird, so he had no other choice than to just let it happen. They were going to play  _Spin the Bottle_  and Baekhyun was there to join them.

Jongdae smirked at him from where he was sitting before he began explaining the game to people who had actually never played this game before, to Baekhyun for example.

Eyeing his younger brother, Chanyeol felt bad and hated Jongdae at that moment.  _'_ _I mean, if you really don't like Baekhyun then you wouldn't mind seeing other guys all over him, right?_ _'_  his best friend had said the day before and  _God_ , he just really wanted to punch him. 

He shivered when Baekhyun made eye contact with him, but he practically melted when the younger sent him a sweet smile. Baekhyun was probably trying to assure him that everything was fine, but everything was  _not_ fine. They were about to play a kissing game and there were two people Chanyeol really did not want to be there. Dasom and Baekhyun. Dasom because he knew luck wasn't on his side so he probably had to kiss her and give her hope. And Baekhyun because... because his sweet, innocent Baekhyun was about to kiss other people right in front of his eyes or he had to drink alcohol if he refused.

And maybe even worse...

Maybe  _he_ had to kiss Baekhyun in front of all these people...


	6. Touch Me

Luck was on Chanyeol's side for a while. The game started out pretty casual, no one had refused to kiss anyone yet and the ones that had to kiss each other put on a real show. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun staring at the people who were making out in front of him with glazed over eyes and he suddenly wondered again if he'd ever watched porn. Of course Baekhyun watched porn. He was a teenager with raging hormones after all...

But maybe he was too innocent...  _Innocent my ass_ , Chanyeol thought, but then cursed himself because wasn't he the one that was single handedly destroying his innocence? No, right? At least not  _really_ , because Chanyeol wasn't the one that had taught Baekhyun how to finger himself. He shivered as he thought back of that incident, but deep down he wouldn't mind watching him again.

_Oh, Park Chanyeol, you sick-_

Sudden whistling brought him out of his daze and his heart practically stopped beating when he laid his eyes upon what was happening in front of him. A guy named Minhyuk or something had to kiss Baekhyun and boy was he going for it. Chanyeol could see some serious tongue action and he balled his hands into fists to hold him back from ripping the two away from each other.

A nudge in his side made him look beside him, and he stared straight into Dasom's sparkly eyes.

"I did not know your brother had it in him," she said, giggling, and scooted closer towards Chanyeol, who quickly looked back at the scene, seeing how Baekhyun kissed the guy back.

He grumbled under his breath and tried not to scowl.  _It's just a game, Yeol, chill_. He forgot to say something back to Dasom and his mind went completely blank when he saw Minhyuk's hands become naughty as they started caressing Baekhyun's chest area.

 _Oh no you don't-_  "Ok, I think that's enough," Chanyeol said as loud as he could with an authoritative tone in his voice and watched how Minhyuk and Baekhyun slowly parted, too slow in his opinion. 

Jongdae booed and pouted at his best friend. "It was just getting good..." he muttered, a teasing glint sparkling in his eyes.

Chanyeol glared at him and shook his head before his eyes fell on his younger brother, who had his lower lip tugged in between his teeth and looked at him as if he wanted to say sorry. Or maybe Chanyeol was just seeing ghosts. "Anyway," he began, ripping his eyes away from Baekhyun, missing how the latter looked down in his lap in embarrassment. "Who's next?"

And the game went on. Chanyeol thought that God maybe had some mercy on him now since he did not have to kiss anyone yet, but he was cheering too soon. Because as soon as he was about to thank the heavens, the bottle pointed at him and when he remembered who'd spun it, he just wanted to sink through the ground and never come back.

He heard feminine giggles next to him and he mentally prayed for Dasom to just not kiss him and was about to refuse, but he could not even count until three before a pair of lips crashed with his own. He tried to kiss back, not wanting to offend her by pulling away immediately, but he held his hands to himself, unlike her...

A pair of hands were creeping up his chest to feel up his toned body - he worked out regularly - and he sensed her scooting even closer; she was almost sitting in his lap.

He wondered if she was drunk because the kiss was so sloppy and almost desperate, on her side, and he seriously felt bad for her. The only thing he was desperate for was to pull back, but he did not. Not  _yet_. Because, once again, he did not want to offend her, but he also did not want to give her hope. So after what felt like only five seconds, he tried to pull back, tried to pry himself away from her hold. But as she followed his lips, obviously not wanting the kiss to end yet, he sighed and did not have another choice than to just push her away, ignoring her silent whines for more.

Jongdae was smirking at him again, but he just rolled his eyes and looked away. He felt a pair of arms cling into his arm and he did not even have to look to know that it was Dasom. Why did he agree to play to play this stupid game again?

He actually wanted to look at Baekhyun to see his reaction was, but he decided not to. So he just grabbed the bottle and spun it, watching it spin until it slowed down and pointed right next to him. He cursed the heavens because the bottle pointed at Dasom  _again_.  _She_ definitely did not mind because she was almost sitting on his lap again, but Chanyeol did.

"No," he thus said and pushed her away, seeing her hurt expression. "I just kissed you," he tried to explain, but she only pouted and tried to lean in again. "No, I refuse." He pushed her off him and scooted away from her before he grabbed a shot. Some people booed, especially Jongdae, but he did not care. He knew right where his boundaries were. "I refuse," he repeated and let the alcohol glide down his throat.

With a deep pout Dasom spun the bottle and immediately refused as well as it landed on someone that wasn't Chanyeol. The latter pitied her.

The game went on and Chanyeol had to witness three more times how two guys, one of which was Jongdae, and one girl tried to devour his little brother. He wondered why Baekhyun agreed on kissing a girl, but then he thought that maybe he was too timid to actually refuse. And he tried to not look at how people were molesting, yes in his eyes it was molesting, Baekhyun. Because the people that had to kiss Baekhyun had touched him in more places than Chanyeol himself ever had. One of them even grabbed his ass. Chanyeol swore there were flames dancing in his own eyes when he saw that happening.

It was just a game, he knew that, but people weren't supposed to be so touchy-feely with his younger brother. He could not  _stand_ seeing others all over him, which meant that Jongdae was right and he would probably do a victory dance if Chanyeol were to tell him. But he still refused to admit that he  _liked_ Baekhyun, because that... that was just  _wrong_.

When almost everyone had kissed everyone - even Chanyeol had to unwillingly kiss a few others but he did not want to ruin the game by refusing everyone's kisses - and Baekhyun had to spin the bottle for the last time to end the game. Chanyeol just hoped it wouldn't land on someone that had bad intentions.

It didn't. 

Well, in some ways at least.

Chanyeol's eyes widened as he stared at the bottle that was pointing at himself. His heartbeat increased as he realized he had to kiss Baekhyun in front of these people, who were laughing in amusement. Especially Jongdae seemed to have the time of his life. But as soon as Chanyeol's eyes fell upon Baekhyun, he saw him making a move to come closer to him. 

He panicked. He could not kiss Baekhyun in front of these people! Their kisses were supposed to be in private, where they could do more than kissing! He could not kiss Baekhyun and think he wouldn't get a boner! He couldn't, he couldn't,  _I can't_ \- "I refuse," he quickly said as Baekhyun was only a few centimeters away. The younger gave him a shocked look but he just shook his head and moved away. "I refuse." He quickly grabbed a shot before he stood up and scurried away from the circle.

He went outside, needing some fresh air, and tried to get the surprised and hurt expression of Baekhyun out of his mind. The latter probably thought they would kiss, since they did that quite often. But Chanyeol freaked out. How could he possibly kiss Baekhyun without wanting more? No, it would be too dangerous to kiss him in front of others. What if they could see how bad he wanted his younger brother?

No, he'd be doomed.

"Yo, what was that about?" he heard someone behind him say and he did not even have to look to know it was Jongdae. "Baekhyun looked extremely confused and almost immediately after you left went back to his room."

Chanyeol sighed and sat down on the wooden bench in their garden. He buried his face in his hands, groaning. "What were you thinking?" he asked, ignoring the other's previous questions. "Did you invite Baekhyun downstairs? Did you want to play Spin the Bottle so bad because you knew Baekhyun would join? You wanted to know how much I like Baek, right? And I said I don't like him? Well, you fucking won, Jongdae. You don't want to know how incredibly jealous and... and just frustrated I was when I had to watch other people kiss Baekhyun. How bad I just wanted to rip everyone away from him and take him myself. And then... then  _I_ had to kiss him. You have no idea how much I  _cannot_ kiss Baek in front of anyone! What if... what if they can see how bad I want Baek... I don't want rumors to spread. I don't want to ruin Baek's life."

He did not know where his outburst came from, but it probably was just pent-up frustration. He wanted to scream because even though he refused to admit that he liked Baekhyun, his own brother, it was true. He actually couldn't deny it. The funny feeling in his stomach, which were undoubtedly butterflies, whenever he saw Baekhyun, the fast beating of his heart whenever they made eye contact, the yearning for more whenever they were kissing, the jealousy he felt whenever he watched someone else kiss him...

In two weeks he managed to fall for one of his family members.

"Ah, so that's what's up," Jongdae said, nodding. "Yeol, my best friend," he began, sitting down next to the taller and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "If you want Baekhyun then just go for it. I'm positive he wants you too!"

"Yeah, but we're brothers," Chanyeol objected.

"You can say that as many times as you want, Yeol, but that won't change anything-"

"It will! That means we can never be together-together..." He pouted, crossing his arms.

Jongdae smirked. "So you want to be togehter-together... Cute." When the other made some incoherent noises, he just laughed and patted his back. "Yeol, I promise, it will be all right. Do what you want and give Baekhyun what he wants. The only thing is that you can't be a couple in the open, but Baek probably isn't very comfortable with PDA anyway. The only thing you're worried about now is that it's wrong and you're afraid of what other people will think of you, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is what you and Baekhyun want."

Chanyeol nodded, sighing. "You're right... I should talk with him about it, I think."

"Yeah, you should... after the party"

 

**•••**

 

It was close to 2 am when the last person left Chanyeol's house. Well, apart from himself, Baekhyun and Jongdae, that is. He looked around the living room at the mess they had made. It wasn't that bad, but he was still too lazy to clean it all in the middle of the night.

"That was fun," Jongdae said as he stretched out his body. "You even got to kiss Dasom."

Chanyeol groaned as he thought back of it. "I actually wanted to refuse but she was too quick," he sighed. "She's not my type, Jongdae, get over it. And she's not a great kisser."

"I know she isn't your type," the elder sang, leaning against the wall. "She's probably not as cute as Baekhyun. Nor as shy as Baekhyun. Not even as beautiful as Baekhyun-"

"You're having too much fun with my troubled situation," Chanyeol practically growled, pouting. 

Jongdae cackled and walked over to his best friend to pat his back. "I told you everything will be fine! Who cares about what other people think? If you want to fuck Baekhyun into the mattress then just freaking do!"

"I'm more worried about my mother," the taller told, ignoring the last part of what Jongdae said, even though the blush on his cheeks very well told that he'd heard it. "I don't want her to be disappointed in me..."

"Then just don't tell her."

Sighing, Chanyeol pushed Jongdae towards the front door. "You really think life is  _that_ easy?" he inquired at which the elder just shrugged. "Because it isn't. Anyway, have a great night rest and don't come too early tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Only if you don't come too early either," Jongdae teased, winking, earning himself a whack against the back of his head, which only made him laugh louder.

"Go home," Chanyeol said, feeling tired. "Before you're going to throw up on my lawn."

"Hey, hey, I did not drink that much alcohol!" Jongdae defended, still laughing. "Good night, Chanyeollie, and don't let the bed Baeks bite!" He couldn't stop laughing about the bad joke as he walked, or rather stumbled, away from Chanyeol's house.

Shaking his head, the taller closed the front door and locked it. He turned off all the lights in the house and went upstairs, expecting to find Baekhyun laying in his, Chanyeol's, bed, but the mattress was empty. "Baek?" he thus asked in confusion, frowning. He walked out of his room and made his way over to Baekhyun's bedroom. "Baek..?" he whispered again as he slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Baekhyun was sleeping in his own bed while clutching a pillow to his chest. Chanyeol almost cooed at the cuteness. That was until he saw the dried tears on the younger's cheeks, causing his heart sank to his stomach.

 _He's been crying..._  Chanyeol wondered why, and thought that maybe it had to do something with him as he walked over to the bed.  _Did I do something wrong?_  he asked himself, staring down at Baekhyun's flawless but with tears stained face.  _Is it because I did not kiss him.. Or because-_

He almost got a heart attack when the smaller suddenly opened his droopy eyes and stared back at him with such a sad and scared expression, Chanyeol really wondered what was wrong.

"Baek-"

"D-do you hate me now?"

The question totally caught him off guard, making him open his mouth to say something back, but nothing came out. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched how Baekhyun slowly sat up. "I... No, why would I?" he asked, still in shock. "Why would I hate you, you did nothing wrong!"

Baekhyun hiccuped, tears welling up in his eyes again. "I-I just- I kissed other people in front of you, a-and maybe... maybe that..." he trailed off as he softly started crying again, making it hard for him to speak.

Out of instinct Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and held him closer. "It was just a game, Baek, and I kissed people too!" He felt the other's hands fist into his shirt as he cried into his chest. His heart was aching at the sight, and he caressed the younger's back in an attempt to calm him down. "Seriously, Baek, I don't hate you! Why would I hate you just because you kissed someone else..?"

Pulling back, Baekhyun wiped his cheeks and sat back. "B-because I thought we... we..." He paused, still hiccuping. Chanyeol wondered if he was still going to continue talking. But as he as about to ask him what he meant, Baekhyun opened up his mouth again. "Y-you did not kiss me when... when we had t-to and... I... I-I don't want to be someone you kiss in your free time just because... b-because you pity me." He started crying again, but was determined to do his story before Chanyeol could interrupt him. "I-I don't want to be... t-to be just one of y-your other... other flings... and I... I know what we do is wrong but I can't get you out of my head, Chanyeol. The reason I-I don't like Sehun anymore is because of you... because kissing Sehun... o-or whoever that isn't you... that just does not feel right. You... you care for me like no o-one else and I just... I-I'm sorry." He was bawling by the time he was done talking, releasing all the salty tears into Chanyeol's shirt.

The latter felt his heart beating like crazy because did Baekhyun just unconsciously confess to him? And why was he sorry? Or even worse, why did he think all those bad things about him?

Millions of questions were running through his head, but he just decided to sooth the younger, waiting for him to relax. He only started talking when Baekhyun had calmed down again.

"Baek," he called after a while, but said male refused to look at him. "Baek, I want you to look into my eyes so you know I'm being sincere." When the smaller finally looked up at him through his wet eyelashes, he took a deep breath and quickly searched for words to say. "Every time we kiss, I don't kiss you because I pity you. Why would I pity you in the first place? I kiss you because I  _want_ to, and not because you're some toy I can play with. Because, guess what, I can't get you out of my head either. Whenever I close my eyes, you're there in my dreams. Whenever I try to focus on something, you're there in my mind, making it  _so hard_  for me to concentrate." He needed to get a point through, so decided to be even more straightforward. "Whenever I have a conversation with Jongdae, you're usually the topic. Because I can't shut up about how bad I want you. You're beautiful and precious and I just try my best to make you  _feel_ beautiful and precious as well."

Baekhyun choked out a sob and let Chanyeol wipe away some more tears with his thumbs. "A-are you serious?" he asked, his voice wavering, and stared at the small smile on his elder brother's face.

Nodding, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's much smaller hands and gently clasped his own around them. "Of course I am! I swear, Baekhyun, I thought I was straight but you really proved me wrong." He chuckled softly, smiling wider as he saw the younger's lips curl up a bit.

"Then why didn't you kiss me during the game?"

Chanyeol blinked, thinking, before a grin crept up his face. "How can I kiss you in front of all those people without having the urge to just eat you up," he answered, causing Baekhyun to giggle softly. "No, but really... I couldn't kiss you in front of those people, because... I mean, we are brothers after all."

Baekhyun nodded, humming. He wipes his cheeks again and sighed. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "For assuming... all those bad things."

"It's okay, Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol assured and brought the smaller's hands up to his lips and planted a kiss on each. "Let's sleep now, yes? I'll go get changed and we can sleep in your bed."

"Okay... but one thing."

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss me now that there's no one here?"

Chanyeol did not have to be asked twice.

 

**•••**

 

Of course Jongdae did come early, and of course he had to walk in on Chanyeol and Baekhyun all cuddled up. There was horror in Baekhyun's eyes as he realized someone intruded their morning snuggles, but Jongdae just waved it off, chuckling.

"I know everything already, Baekkie," he said, leaning against the door post, and laughed as even more terror filled the younger's eyes. "I bet Chanyeol's in love with you-" He took the pillow flying through the room right in his face and couldn't stop laughing at Chanyeol's glare.

"Fucking shut up, Jongdae," the latter grumbled, burying himself underneath the blankets, ignoring his little brother's flushed expression. "What time is it anyway? Didn't I tell you to  _not_ come early?" 

"It's only 9 am!" Jongdae sang, smirking. "I mean, I had to stop you from taking Baek's virginity in the morning, right?" He walked over to the window and opened the curtains, letting rays of sunshine fill the room. 

Chanyeol made a sound out of annoyance while Baekhyun only flushed deeper. "I wasn't going to fuck him," the tallest in the room mumbled from underneath the blankets. "So shut the fuck up, you're making Baekhyun uncomfortable."

Jongdae just shrugged again, still smirking, and walked back to the door. "Rise and shine, love birds! It's time to clean!" He made eye contact with Baekhyun, who was sitting on the bed looking innocent and embarrassed. "Oh, Baekhyun, you can still sleep in if you want. Chanyeollie hyung will clean the mess together with me." He winked before the left the room.

Baekhyun bit his lip as he looked down at the lump beside him. "S-so you told Jongdae?"

Groaning, Chanyeol threw the covers off of himself again and shot the younger an apologetic smile. "Yeah... I'm sorry. I wasn't lying when I said that whenever I talk with Jongdae, we usually only talk about you."

"N-no... it's fine," Baekhyun assured. "I told Kyungsoo."

"So we both told our best friends," Chanyeol said, seeing the other nod. "That's fair." He sat up and was about to leave the bed, but Baekhyun kept him from leaving. "Wha-" A pair of lips cut him off, but said pair of lips disappeared again before he could even register Baekhyun was kissing him. "What was that for..?"

"Good morning kiss," the younger bashfully told, a bright blush coloring his cheeks.

Chanyeol snorted, but couldn't helping thinking about how adorable Baekhyun was right then. "You call that a good morning kiss?" he inquired as he cupped the other's rosy cheek and pulled him closer, gently pressing their lips together again.

He did not care about morning breath whatsoever as he deepened the kiss by tilting his head and opening his mouth, initiating an open mouthed kiss. No, he couldn't care less about morning breath, especially not because Baekhyun would always whimper cutely whenever he asked for entrance. But instead of entering the younger's mouth with his tongue, he took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly at it.

Feeling Baekhyun cling onto him, he smirked and released his lip before he pulled back. "Good morning," he whispered huskily as he slowly trailed his lips over the other's cheek towards his jaw, something he'd actually never done before.

Baekhyun released a shaky breath as Chanyeol experimentally licked his neck, knowing he was sensitive there, causing him to grip the elder's shoulder tightly as he suddenly felt like floating. A sudden gasp left his lips though as a pillow came flying towards them.

"I was serious when I said I had to stop you from popping Baek's man cherry in the morning," Jongdae said, a teasing tone obvious in his voice. "Now stop sucking faces and come help me clean, Chanyeol. I've got somewhere to go this afternoon."

Chanyeol groaned and left the bed with much reluctance. He hated Jongdae right at that moment, because he just wanted to make Baekhyun feel good, was that too much to ask for? Now that he actually really thought about it, he wondered why he'd never kissed Baekhyun's neck before. Not that he'd really done it yet because Jongdae was there to interrupt them, as the great best friend he was, but still...

Ah, now he really badly wanted to jump back into the bed and leave hickeys all over Baekhyun's smooth skin.

_Fuck you, Jongdae._

 

**•••**

 

Chanyeol wondered how far he could go with Baekhyun now that they had told each other how they felt. They had basically confessed the night before, but what if that was an 'in the moment' kind of thing? Chanyeol knew he shouldn't be so insecure because it was a fact that Baekhyun never lied, but he couldn't help but think about it. What if Baekhyun actually did not mean what he'd said because he was in a state that prevented him from thinking straight?

Okay, he was overthinking, but he couldn't help it.

He was standing underneath the shower that evening as he was thinking, being tired from cleaning up the house with Jongdae. And even though he was tired, his mind did not want to rest. But that was what showers were for, right? Screw washing your hair and body, worrying about your whole existence is a much better thing to do as water flows over your body.

He leisurely washed the shampoo out of his hair, wanting to quit showering so he could dive into the bed and take Baekhyun into his arms. Maybe one day he could even shower together with him. Though, that wouldn't be a great idea, because a wet and naked Baekhyun within reach would be... dangerous.

As he stepped out of the shower and was busy drying himself, he realized he did not bring his clothes to the bathroom. Groaning, he grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around his waist. He just hoped he wouldn't freak Baekhyun out if he were to walk into the bedroom like this.

It did not freak Baekhyun out, it only caused the younger to ogle at his body with wide eyes. Oh, how much pride suddenly filled Chanyeol's body. 

"A-are you still working out?" the younger asked from where he was sitting in the middle of the bed, his voice soft, sounding as if he was almost afraid to ask it. He was only wearing a big shirt and a pair of underwear, giving Chanyeol a great view of his legs.

Not being able to fight a smirk off his face, the latter nodded and searched for some clothes. "Yeah," he sighed, looking down at his toned body before he locked eyes with Baekhyun, noticing how the latter immediately went red in his cheeks. "You like it?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

He saw Baekhyun swallow. "Y-yeah," he exhaled and looked away in embarrassment. "Y-you're so well built and... and I'm a little bit jealous."

Chuckling, Chanyeol walked over to the bed with clothes still in his hands. He placed those on the mattress and sat down on the edge. "What's with the sudden honesty?" he inquired and smiled when Baekhyun shrugged. "I'm nothing to be jealous about! Just a lanky mess with a bit of muscle."

The younger looked back up at him with bright eyes. "Nothing to be jealous about?" he repeated, scoffing a bit while still blushing. "Your height is something I'm incredibly envious of... and your arms are really... buff. And you're just so h-handsome." He stuttered at the end, feeling even more embarrassed now that he'd said  _that_.

Chanyeol's heart swelled at the compliments. "Your height and my height is something I love," he admitted, smiling. "You always have to tiptoe to kiss me and that's  _so_ fucking cute!"

Baekhyun playfully slapped the elder's naked chest and pouted. "Don't make fun of how small I am..."

"I'm not!" Chanyeol gasped. "Seriously... You're just so damn adorable..." He sighed, still smiling softly, and took Baekhyun's face in his hands. "If I were to tell you everything I love about you, then we won't be done by tomorrow."

Smiling shyly, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's hands and removed them from his face to hold them with his own on his lap instead. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Mh, well," the elder began, making a face that made it seem like he was in deep thoughts, which we in fact wasn't. He could make it simple and say he loved everything about Baekhyun, but that would be too cheesy. So he decided to go in detail. "First of all, your eyes. You often complain about how small they are, but they are so pretty. They always sparkle when you're in a great mood and whenever we've kissed they're always so dark and lustful..."

He smiled when the younger crouched a bit in embarrassment and refused to look him in the eye after the compliments. "I know you're bad at accepting compliments," Chanyeol told. "But I take your silence as a good thing." He switched a bit, trying to sit more comfortable without moving too much because the towel wasn't wrapped very tightly around his waist. "Then there's also your body, of course. You've got thighs to die for, really." When Baekhyun finally looked up at him again, he chuckled. "See? Your eyes are sparkling so cutely! Anyway, your thighs... godlike. I'm not trying to be a pervert, really, but I just... they're so full and thick and  _god_. Whenever you walk around the house in those skinny jeans of yours, I just can't keep my eyes off of them."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his body that started heating up despite sitting there in only a towel. "Mh... third of all, just  _you_. I'm not trying to be cheesy, but I don't really know what to say to be honest because there are a lot of things about you that are just so... so beautiful. I don't care about what everybody else thinks of you, but you're wonderful, Baek."

Shifting again, he tried to sit right in front of the younger, who watched him with curious eyes. "But maybe what I love the most," he started, lifting the other's chin, and stared at his luscious lips. "Your lips." He ran his thumb over Baekhyun's bottom lip, causing the latter to open his mouth a bit. "I've kissed many people, but no lips ever made me feel like yours do."

Baekhyun balled his hands in his fist on his lap as he let every word that left Chanyeol's mouth sink down. "C-Channie," he called as said male kept staring at his lips. "I haven't kissed many people, but... I really like the way you kiss me," he softly confessed as Chanyeol slowly started to lean in. No matter how many times they'd kissed already, his heart was still thumping in his throat.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol asked, his lips ghosting over Baekhyun's. He heard the latter hum softly and when he looked dead into the other's eyes, he saw anticipation, curiosity, nervousness but most of all want. It was as if his eyes were begging him to kiss him, and who was he to not give in?

He planted his lips right against Baekhyun's, engaging them in a slow, sensual kiss, the kind of kiss that made butterflies erupt into his stomach while all his blood rushed south. And the way Baekhyun moved his lips against his so willingly got him lightheaded and desperate for more. So he wasted no time and infiltrated the younger's sweet mouth with his tongue, dominating the kiss like he always did.

And according to the little sounds of pleasure Baekhyun was letting out, the latter did not mind to be dominated one bit, as the submissive being he was.

One of Chanyeol's big hands was cupping the smaller's rosy cheek while his other hand was clutching the other's waist. He wasn't sure if he could let his hands wander yet, since Baekhyun himself wasn't moving his either, so he pulled back a bit despite Baekhyun's attempts to keep the kiss going.

"Baek," he silently called, hearing the younger hum as a reply. "You have to be vocal with me," he told, earning a confused look. "Like, tell me what you want  _with words_ , because else I'm not sure..." He trailed off, hoping his message came through. "So... tell me what you want."

Baekhyun bit his lip, the confused look being washed away by a completely new one that made something down Chanyeol's body stir. And the former barely heard what Baekhyun breathed out, but somehow his ears caught it anyway.

" _Touch me..._ "


	7. Please Me

" _Touch me..._ "

Chanyeol was more than happy to comply and his hands were itching to immediately touch Baekhyun everywhere he could. But he held himself in, since the smaller had no experience with other people feeling him up - in a sexual way - whatsoever. So he took it slow, kissed Baekhyun again and pulled him closer by the waist. Their position was quite awkward, but he knew that if he were to move a lot, the towel would slip off his hips.

Would Baekhyun really mind to see his package, though? Probably not, but Chanyeol did not want to go too fast. The one he was making out with was Baekhyun after all, his precious little brother, related by blood. The last thing he wanted was scare him off, though Baekhyun seemed pretty desperate in the way he was pressing himself against Chanyeol in their awkward position. 

"How about we try something else than sitting," he suggested after a while of kissing passionately, getting comfortable with each other. The younger cocked his head and gave the other a questionable look. "What if I lay down on my back and you go sit on top of me," Chanyeol explained, grinning at how a look of embarrassment crossed Baekhyun's features, although there was nothing to be ashamed of. 

After the former agreed, Chanyeol swiftly laid down on the bed, somehow managing to keep the towel around his lower body, and waited for Baekhyun to climb on top of him. He watched the smaller crawl towards him, causing something down his body to throb because  _god damn_  Baekhyun was  _crawling_ towards him in just a large shirt and a pair of tight fitting boxers. He stared at his whole frame and concluded that Baekhyun was pretty damn sexy, even though he wasn't even trying.

"Much better," he sighed as soon as Baekhyun was hovering over him, each thigh on each side of his body. As much as he loved to dominate others, this was one of his favorite positions. Having his partner all over and around him, that was just one big  _yes_. Especially because now Baekhyun seemed to be  _everywhere_ and his scent was intoxicating him, in a great way. He absolutely loved Baekhyun's stawberry-like aroma.

The younger smiled shyly down at him before he leaned in to capture his lips in a more heated kiss than before. He loved how bashful Baekhyun was, yet he was also so very willing and seemed so comfortable... Chanyeol was really having the time of his life kissing the other breathless.

Though, he did not forget Baekhyun's whispered answer from before when he asked him what he wanted. He also did not forget how bad he himself wanted to touch him, and now that he was resting on his back, he had so much room to move his hands. Also one of the reasons why he loved that position.

As Baekhyun was softly nibbling his lower lip, Chanyeol slowly pushed up the younger's shirt, revealing more and more soft skin. He felt the other shiver as the chilly air in the room hit his hot body, but Baekhyun didn't stop him whatsoever. He stroked the smaller's smooth back for a bit, feeling the latter relax in his hold as they kept kissing sensually with some lip biting and tongue sucking here and there.

Chanyeol let his hands wander from Baekhyun's back to his stomach, feeling the muscles tense underneath his fingertips. But he wanted more room to touch the younger, so he impatiently tugged at the hem of the other's shirt. "Off," he muttered into the lip lock and helped Baekhyun get rid of his shirt before they resumed their heated make out session. 

Even though he really had no idea what other males liked, especially not bottoms, he let his fingers trail up more until they found two perky nipples. He once read that men's nipples could be sensitive, but sadly his own weren't like that. He once tried it, rubbed his nubs for a while, but did not get aroused by it whatsoever. It just tickled in an awkward way.

Baekhyun on the other hand... He downright moaned into Chanyeol's mouth when the elder started caressing his nipples and pulled back in embarrassment. He looked into Chanyeol's eyes with a shameful look before he looked away. Seems like his were pretty sensitive.

"You like that?" the red head asked, smirking, and watched how Baekhyun bit his lip and nodded. He decided to move his fingers again, gently fondling each nub, and smirked wider as he saw the younger close his eyes in pleasure. "C'mon, Baek, don't hold back. I love hearing you moan..."

Baekhyun looked back at him with an unsure look, but the fingers that were touching his nipples were driving him crazy. He also felt a bit touched by the other's words, so he just decided to let himself go. Chanyeol wouldn't judge him anyway.

The latter had a hard time keeping his cool though, with his younger brother sitting so lewdly on top of him in only his underwear. And the underwear he was wearing left nothing to one's imagination, so Chanyeol could perfectly see the growing bulge inside of them as he kept feeling him up.

Not that he was much better himself. Baekhyun's sinful moans went straight down to his groin and just the sight of him made him hard in seconds. His little brother was just so... so flawless. His neck, his chest, his stomach, his legs... they were all just so perfect and it was messing with Chanyeol's mind because all he wanted to do was wreck the younger.

So after a moment of just pinching and rubbing Baekhyun's swollen nipples, he decided to sit up a bit, having the smaller on his lap. Chanyeol gave him a quick kiss before he dipped his head down towards his neck and licked him, feeling how Baekhyun clung onto his shoulders.

Other than wanting to wreck him, Chanyeol really wanted to leave marks on his soft skin. 

"C-Channie," Baekhyun gasped as soon as he felt the elder suck on his neck. "W-what if... what if people... see..?" He knew very well what his big brother's intentions were.

Chanyeol just grinned against the smaller's skin and licked over the bruise he'd created. "You can cover it up," he explained, trailing his lips further down. He was smart enough to place a hickey on a place low enough to be able to be covered with clothing.

Baekhyun's mouth fell open as he suddenly felt a pair of lips close around one of his erect nipple. " _Nngh_ ," he moaned and immediately flushed as he looked down and made eyecontact with Chanyeol, who was suckling on his sensitive nub.

The elder chuckled lowly. "You really like being touched here, don't you?" he inquired, his voice holding a teasing tone. He wasn't able to think straight anymore, and all sanity flew out of the window when Baekhyun nodded timidly. God, how much he loved the latter's aroused expression. His cheeks had a rosy color, which was usual, but his eyes were glazed over and half lidded. 

He flicked his tongue over the red nipple once more before he moved over to the other neglected one and realized how much Baekhyun was pressing himself against him. It was also then that he realized the younger was slowly, almost imperceptibly, rubbing his hard on against his thigh. 

Once his eyes flickered down towards Baekhyun's underwear again, he couldn't help but groan in the back of his throat at the sight of a dark wet spot in the fabric. His little brother was leaking precum and  _oh_ it turned him on so much to see.

But it wasn't enough. 

So he slowly kissed back up to Baekhyun's lips while his hands became extra naughty and trailed down his body, searching for his boxers. But once he hooked his fingers into the waistband, Baekhyun shot him a look full of uncertainty. "You don't want me to..?" he thus asked, because even though he really,  _really_ wanted to touch the blonde  _there_ , he was never ever going to do something against his will. He just had to be strong and push away every urge to-

"N-no... I mean, i-it's just..." Baekhyun bit his lower lip, his fingers nervously playing with some strands of red hair. "Are you sure?"

The worried undertone in the younger voice made Chanyeol smile sweetly. "Yes, I am," he honestly answered as he moved his hand over Baekhyun's erection and started rubbing him leisurely, watching how his eyes temporarily fluttered shut. Smirking, he grabbed one of the other's small hands and guided it towards the front of the towel his was wearing around his hips. "You feel that?" he asked as he let Baekhyun grip his dick through the material. "That's how hard you made me."

"O-oh..." the younger whispered, a crimson color reaching up his neck. "Do you..." he started, his eyes flickering from the towel to Chanyeol's eyes. "D-do you want me to... t-touch yours?"

"Do whatever you want with it," the elder replied, a flirtatious tone thick in his voice. He did not expect Baekhyun to almost instantly pull the towel off his body though, not that he really minded anyway. 

"You probably had... many people touching you h-here," the younger absentmindedly said as he carefully wrapped one of his immensely soft hands around Chanyeol's cock. "I-I don't... don't really know h-how to... y-y'know..."

The latter had to hold back a coo of endearment. "Just start moving your hand up and down steadily," he instructed and grunted when Baekhyun did was he was told. He bit his lip as his head lolled back when his younger brother gripped him with a bit more strength. "That's good," he moaned huskily, forcing himself to look down at how Baekhyun's petite hand was wrapped around his length. "Fuck, that's really good..."

"Y-yeah?" the smaller inhaled when he felt a strong hand rub him through his underwear again before said underwear suddenly disappeared. He let Chanyeol undress him, watching how the latter careless flung his boxers away, leaving both of them completely naked. "Y-yours is s-so thick," he unconsciously praised as he looked at the difference between their cocks. 

Chanyeol grinned and rested his forehead against Baekhyun's, making eye contact. "You like them big?" he teased, and grinned wider when the younger averted his pretty eyes. He took that as a yes.

He spit on his own hand before he wrapped it around Baekhyun's smaller dick and started stroking him slowly while he felt him do the same to his cock. He'd actually never pictured them jerking each other off, but he wasn't complaining either. It felt wonderful, even more than wonderful, to have Baekhyun's dainty hand wrapped around his shaft, giving just the right pressure at the right places. 

But he was a bit caught off guard when the younger suddenly leaned in and sealed their lips together again. It maybe was the messiest kiss they'd shared so far, filled with low groans and little mewls of pleasure, but of course also with a lot of saliva and tongue.

"You're so wet," Chanyeol commented as he swiped his thumb over the head of Baekhyun's shaft, causing the latter to whimper. 

"Y-you're nothing better," the younger bit back and even smiled when Chanyeol looked down at his own cock in surprise. 

Baekhyun was right, they were both dripping with precum. And,  _oh_ , how much the sight of both their dicks so close to each other, so erect and wet, turned him on. Getting aroused by seeing another guy's dick was something new to him, but he couldn't help but think that even Baekhyun's groin was beautiful. But then again, the latter's whole existence was beautiful. 

It was a shame he actually never really told Baekhyun that, which had to be changed-

"Baek," he softly called, making said male look at him again. "You're gorgeous," he sincerely complimented as he started moving his hand faster, watching how different emotions crossed the younger's eyes.

But instead of saying something in return, Baekhyun grabbed the back of Chanyeol's neck with his free hand and pulled him forward, shutting both of them up with their nth kiss. It wasn't a surprise, since Baekhyun had always been bad at accepting compliments.

Usually Chanyeol's tongue would've been tired by now, but there he was again, devouring his brother's mouth again while he jerked him off in a steady rhythm. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and he knew Baekhyun was too, telling by how sloppy they were making out once again. There was basically drool dripping down his chin, but... the dirtier, the hotter.

"H-hyung..."

It felt weird to be called that way during times like this, but somehow, for some very impure reason, it got him all fired up. And the look Baekhyun gave him when they slowly parted again made his dick throb.

"I-I want..." the younger began as he stilled his hand and bit his lower lip. "C-can I... suck you?"

The question almost made Chanyeol nut right then and there. How could he say no to those pleading eyes? Those pleading puppy-like eyes that stared straight into his soul. Oh, having those pretty eyes look up at him while he was sucking his cock with those swollen wet lips wrapped around his cock almost felt like a dream-

"I... I want to try it," Baekhyun whispered when Chanyeol took too long to actually answer his suggestion and slowly started to rub the elder's dick again. 

Groaning, Chanyeol nodded in agreement and moved to sit against the headboard. He watched how Baekhyun crawled on all fours in between his spread legs. He had to close his eyes for a moment to let it sink down that his younger brother was really going to suck him off. But once he opened them again, he almost came again just by the sight of Baekhyun leaning down to his erection with his ass up in the air. 

However, he couldn't focus on anything anymore when he felt a wet tongue press against the head of his cock. Fuck, this was really happening...

"Please don't laugh i-if I'm bad, ok?" Baekhyun muttered and looked up from between Chanyeol's legs, seeing the taller nod. He focused his attention back to the large rod in front of his eyes and started playing with it with his mouth. 

"I won't laugh," Chanyeol promised, his head tipping back when he felt the hot tongue started to lick all over his dick. How could he laugh when it felt this good already? Sure, Baekhyun was inexperienced, but the fact that he wanted to just  _try it_  made butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

"A- _ah_ , watch your teeth," he grunted when the younger decided to slide his mouth down his shaft. He waved his clean hand in Baekhyun's blondish hair when the latter started bobbing his head slowly, experimentally. Chanyeol's jaw was slack when he looked down at the smaller's rosy cheeks, but his gaze quickly shifted to his lips.  _God_ , it looked even better than in his mind.

Those pretty pink lips were wrapped so beautifully around his cock, and some spit was dripping past them onto his length. It looked so fucking erotic and he was so happy that he was the first one to see Baekhyun like this.

His moaned and shuddered when the blonde tried to take him in deeper, causing his gag reflexes to kick in. "E-easy..." the elder grunted, even though it felt wonderful to have Baekhyun's throat constricting around his shaft. "You're doing great, Baek," he complimented when the younger just bobbed his head over the part that did fit in his mouth. " _Fuck_ , yeah, so great..." 

Baekhyun wrapped his hand around the part that did not fit and jerked him off in rhythm with his with sucks. He hollowed his cheeks, swallowed and sucked on the head from time to time, just to get that wonderful reaction of his older brother shuddering and moaning deeply because of him.

Blowing another guy turned him on so much that he had to touch himself as well, which did not go unnoticed by Chanyeol, who smirked.

But the smirk washed off his face as soon as Baekhyun started moaning around his cock, which mingled well with the dirty slurping sounds. "F-fuck... shit, that's so hot," he cursed, making the younger look up at him.  _Oh my God,_  he thought as he took in the sight of Baekhyun's teary, needy eyes. 

He looked so fucking irresistible.

Chanyeol grabbed the base of his own dick and took it out of Baekhyun's heavenly mouth, making the younger look up at him in confusion. "Play with my balls," the taller ordered and had to hold back an embarrassing moan when his little brother immediately dove down to his precious belongings, feeling a by now familiar tongue toy with them. "Suck on them." Baekhyun did. "G-gently..."

Soon the latter went back to sucking Chanyeol's cock, trying to come over as sultry as possible. He looked up from his treat from time to time, seeing the elder look down at him with such a dark look that made his own dick throb in want. 

"Mh, I'm getting close," Chanyeol exhaled after a while, feeling a familiar heat pool in his lower abdomen. "And you're doing so well, Baek." He stroke said male's cheek as he complimented him. It was true, Baekhyun really was great for a beginner, which made him wonder if he'd ever practiced on an object or something.

The closer he got, the more he got the urge to roll his hips upwards, to fuck the younger's mouth. But he held himself in and listened to how Baekhyun moaned louder by the second.

He pulled the smaller's head off his cock when he felt his orgasm almost hitting him, and started jerking himself off while looking at Baekhyun's flushed face. "Do you want to taste it?" he asked, his voice strained, and swiped the head of his dick against the smaller's wet lips. 

Baekhyun nodded bashfully and opened up his mouth to catch whatever his big brother had to offer him.

"S-stick out your tongue," the elder ordered and groaned when Baekhyun did what was told. He gently slapped his dick against the younger's inviting tongue a few times before he jerked himself off a bit faster and felt himself tumble over the edge.

He came hard while moaning loudly, trying to aim his semen into of the younger's mouth, but a lot ended up on his reddish cheeks as well. His whole body twitched as Baekhyun gently began sucking on the sensitive tip, as if trying to suck the semen out of him, before he released him with a soft 'pop' and lapped around the spent cock instead.

Chanyeol saw the smaller swallow everything that did land in his mouth as he tried to catch his breath and smiled when Baekhyun sat up straight again.

"That was fucking amazing," he exhaled, but couldn't really believe that his little brother wanted to eat his cum. He even  _swallowed_. "What about yours?" he asked as he looked between Baekhyun's legs, but was surprised when he saw a wet spot on the bed as well as drying cum on the other's pretty hand. "Oh... you already came?"

Baekhyun nodded, looking down. "S-sorry..." he apologized, which Chanyeol thought was silly. 

"Psh, don't apologize." He really wanted to give his younger brother a hug, but they were both covered in sweat and their hands were filthy. So he stayed silent for a moment, giving both of them the change to catch their breath. "We've crossed the line," he said after a while, taking a deep breath. "The line of being  _just brothers_." He saw Baekhyun nob, but he also did not miss the latter's smile. He grinned as well. "You know," he began, making the younger look him in the eye again. "When Jongdae said I was probably in love with you... he wasn't lying..."

He knew he'd taken a huge step by saying that, but he  _had_ to be honest. He'd given up to run from his own feelings, so he had to know if Baekhyun felt the same. 

"I-it won't be easy," the other said in a soft voice, averting his eyes again. "But I really..." He heaved a deep sigh. "Chanyeol, I don't care if you're my brother, I don't care if it's wrong... if we keep it a secret, it's all right, right? I really don't want to lose you..."

The elder smiled warmheartedly. "I'm not planning on letting you go." He meant it. "It won't be easy, that's right... But for you, I'm willing to fight." He pecked Baekhyun's thoroughly kissed lips, tasting a hint of his own dick and semen but paid no attention to that, and made a move to get out of bed. "But let's take a shower together now, okay?"

Baekhyun nodded, smiling widely, and followed his older brother into the bathroom.

 

**•••**

 

"So what made you change your mind?" Jongdae inquired after Chanyeol asked him about how gay sex works. The two of them were chilling in Jongdae's room, talking about what had happened the day before. "Oh, man, nothing awkward happened, right?  _Shit_ , how horrifying and mood destroying would it be if you two were about to do it and then you... Oh, my poor Chanyeol-!"

"W-we did not do anything!" said male was quick to interrupt, even though what he said was a lie. "Well, I mean... at least not  _that_." He was being vague, which made Jongdae quirk an eyebrow at him. Sighing, he ran a hand through he his red hair. "I... Well, I... Yesterday I came out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around my waist. Baek, who was sitting on my bed, was checking me out, so instead of getting dressed I sat on the bed with him and we started kissing and one thing led to another..."

Jongdae was smirking wickedly by now, making Chanyeol uneasy. "One thing led to another? Mind to explain?"

"I told him to tell me what he wants and he said I had I touch him, s-so... I jerked him off and he jerked me off but then he suddenly asked me if he could... if he could suck me and I did not have the strength to say no! So he gave me a blowjob and he even... he even let me cum in his mouth, Jongdae! He wanted to try and taste and..."

"And now you're thirsty for you little brother," the elder finished, sending Chanyeol an evil smile. "I see, I see... It was his first time giving head, right? How did he do?"

Chanyeol felt a blush creep up his neck for literally no reason because he and Jongdae had talked about sex millions of times before, so  _why_ was he suddenly getting embarrassed? "P-pretty great for a beginner... Though, it probably felt good  _just_ because it was Baekhyun," he muttered before he straightened himself and looked right into Jongdae's challenging eyes. "Now, can we  _please_ go back to my question?"

"You sure are thirsty-"

"I'm not! I just do not want to make mistakes..."

Nodding while still grinning like crazy, Jongdae folded his hands behind his head from where he was laying on his bed. "Baek's a virgin, right?" he questioned to which Chanyeol nodded. "But he  _does_ finger himself occasionally, so at least he's a bit experienced..." - Chanyeol felt himself heat up as he thought back of that evening when he saw his younger brother masturbate - "...Ok so before you get anything started, you have to be sure that he's given his consent. Then step one is obviously to make him aroused. Bring him in the mood until he's all flushed and has half lidded eyes and, I don't know, make him beg if you really want to be sure that he wants it. Then step two is to prepare him for your dick. An asshole isn't like a vagina that basically opens up and gets wet by itself whenever its aroused. You have to finger him first, or he can do that himself and you can just watch him pleasure himself like you've done before."

Chanyeol was totally engrossed as he listened to Jongdae's wise gay sex words, but he still managed to glare a bit at that last comment. "Not that  _that_ was  _intentional_..."

Chuckling, the elder just shrugged. "Anyway... You can also eat him out if you want. Now, step three is to prepare your cock. Put lube on it. Step four-"

"What about condoms?" the younger interrupted, blinking.

Jongdae gave him a look before he smiled. "If you're both clean I wouldn't be really concerned about condoms. Of course, his walls can tear when you're rough and that can cause diseases, but it's his first time so I don't think you're going to ram it in. Neither of you can get pregnant either. Besides, fucking without a condom on or getting fucked without the top having a condom on feels  _way_ better, which you do not know since you've only dated girls."

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol crossed his arms. "So I only put on lube?"

"Lots of it." Jongdae pursed his lips, thinking. "Where were we- Oh, step four is to, of course, put it in slowly. I advise you to do it missionary so you can see his facial expressions. Just go really fucking slow, ok? Watch his face closely and ask him if he doing fine, I'm sure that will make his little heart swell with love. Once you're in, just wait. Wait for him to tell you to start moving. Let him adjust. When he gives you his sign,  _do not_  immediately start out like animal. At first it will probably be uncomfortable for him, so _go slow_. An asshole is  _not_ a vagina, it's originally not made for fucking, so start out carefully. I can't stress that enough. Give him the best first time of his life and  _go fucking slow_."

"Ok, I get it, I get it... so I start out slow and then..?"

"Wait for him to say you can go faster," Jongdae answered, shrugging. "There's nothing more sexy than your bottom begging you to fuck them harder. So just wait for that."

Chanyeol blinked, taking in the information. It did not sound that hard, he just had to be gentle. He was sure he was strong enough to hold himself back once he would have Baekhyun laying underneath him. Now that he really thought about it, he never took a virginity before. Every girl he'd had sex with was already experienced. The last thing he wanted was to make Baekhyun cry because he wasn't being careful enough. 

But then something popped up in his mind. "What about the prostate?"

Jongdae looked at him for a short moment before he stared back up at the ceiling. "Find it as soon as possible and make him scream your name."

"So it really feels great to have something... up your prostate?"

The elder nodded and hummed. "It's the fun part about bottoming. It feels as if your dick it getting a massage from the inside... Hard to explain." He sat up again and looked at Chanyeol. "Have I informed you enough? You can always watch some gay porn, but I must warn that everything that happens in porn is fake, so yeah..."

"I just have to take it slow and be sure that Baek enjoys it thoroughly," Chanyeol said to which Jongdae nodded again. "Then the only thing I have to do is buy some lube," he honestly declared, causing the other to cackle aloud.

 

**•••**

 

After really buying a few bottles of lubrication, Chanyeol waited outside of Baekhyun's high school's building the next day. He was a bit early this time, but he didn't mind waiting. Especially not if it was Baekhyun who he was waiting for. 

He was leaning against his car, and watched different people leave the school building. Typical high school students, dressed in uniforms and all. Chanyeol was so glad he was past that. He hated uniforms more than the teachers who had treated him like some dumb kid. Sure, he wasn't the smartest, but he hated being told over and over again that he wasn't going to get far in life with the grades he often got. Well, joke's on them, because now he was studying to become a great cook.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying to relax. But he opened them a few seconds later when he heard a familiar giggle.

"Channie?"

It certainly wasn't Baekhyun who was calling his name.

With risen eyebrows he looked beside him, making eye contact with no other than Kim Dasom. He knew it was a bit harsh, but he already got irritated just by looked at her bright face. Sure, she was attractive, but not his type. She hadn't confessed to him personally yet, though many people already knew about her crush. It was obvious, just in the way she was smiling up at him.

"Hi," he greeted, just to be nice. He did not feel like talking, though. 

"What a coincidence!" Dasom chirped, sounding too damn happy. Chanyeol felt bad, knowing that he could never return her feelings. "What are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol just forced himself to bear with it and talk. "Picking Baekhyun up from school." His answer was short and somehow he hoped that Dasom would get the message, but she seemed even more happy now that he'd given her an answer.

"Really? I'm picking up one of my siblings as well!" she cheerfully told him, to which he hummed. 

It was silent for a moment, and Chanyeol thought that maybe she'd given up, but the sudden hand he felt on his bicep made him freeze.

"Say, Channie, are you free this weekend?" Dasom asked, cocking her head in a supposed cute manner. She squeezed Chanyeol's bicep, giggling. "You have such muscled arms..."

Instead of saying no to her question, the other chose to stay quiet because if he were to say no, he probably had to explain why not. He did not really like to make people cry and he knew that if he were to tell her his true feelings that she was definitely going to cry. It would only draw attention and that's something he wanted to avoid. 

He just hoped Baekhyun would come soon to save him. 

"Channie... remember when we kissed during that game?" Dasom asked as Chanyeol kept his mouth shut. The latter kept staring in front of himself, knowing that if he were to make eye contact again that he would regret it. "I really liked kissing you," she whispered, suddenly sounding much closer.

Sighing, he tried to ignore her, but it seemed like he definitely had no choice. "Listen-"

"But you probably don't like kissing me," Dasom cut him off, using words that caught him off guard, making him look at her with surprised eyes. She finally got it? "You know, I'm not completely stupid," she went on, having a new kind of glint in her eyes, one that scared Chanyeol. She looked wicked for a moment, before her supposed to be sweet expression came back.

Swallowing, he broke eye contact again. "I get that... but what are you trying to say?" he cautiously asked, not being entirely sure whether he wanted to ask that or not. The atmosphere around them changed, it went from Dasom trying to flirt with him to Dasom frightening him.

Smirking, the latter crossed her arms and looked up at Chanyeol. "I heard you talk with Jongdae outside after the game."

He stopped breathing for a second, shock filling his body, alongside panic. She heard him talk with Jongdae outside after the game. That could only mean one thing...

"You're in love with your own goddamn brother?" she scoffed, a tone of disbelieve in her voice, causing Chanyeol to completely freeze in terror. "Are you really _in love_  with your own fucking  _brother_ , Chanyeol? Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

Said male opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again because what was he supposed to say? Of all people it was Dasom who had heard him talk with Jongdae about his feelings. Of all people it was Dasom who had found out about his feelings for his own little brother. Of all people it was  _Dasom_ who knew he was in love with  _Baekhyun_.

He felt like his life ended right then, right there.

"Don't tell me it's true," Dasom gasped, talking way too loud for Chanyeol's liking. She gripped the taller's bicep, forcing him to look her in the eye. This side of Dasom was scary and it totally terrified him, turning him into a speechless mess. "Don't fucking tell me you  _really_ are in love with your  _own brother_!" Her voice was high pitched, sounding stupefied. "You're gay for your brother, Chanyeol? What the fuck is wrong with you?! Heck, you even kissed him before, right? Even more than just kissing, right? I can't fucking believe this, are you serious? And he likes you too? What the  _fuck_? This is scandalous, this is-"

"Nothing!" Chanyeol finally found his voice to cut her off, shutting her up with his booming voice. "It means nothing!" He was shivering a bit in fear, being afraid soon people would know about his not so brotherly relationship with Baekhyun.  That would not only ruin his own life, but also Baekhyun's, so he had no other choice than to just deny it. "What's between me and Baekhyun is nothing."

"Then what is it?" she pushed, her gaze piercing. 

"It's just to practice!" he half yelled, trying to keep himself together. "I feel nothing for Baekhyun, it's a misunderstanding! He's just my little brother, nothing more!" It wasn't, but he couldn't speak the truth. Not to Dasom, at least. "What are you even spouting? Me, loving Baekhyun?" He chuckled, trying to be credible. "The kisses me and Baekhyun shared mean nothing, so please get yourself together, Dasom."

Said girl's expression went from shocked and disgusted, to pleased and satisfied. "So that means I still have a chance?" she sweetly asked as she leaned in, but Chanyeol was again too surprised to react. "I mean, if you don't like your brother, then it's okay to do this-" She quickly cupped his face and forced him into a kiss.

He gasped, trying to pry her hands away and hoping no one was looking because he was sure the kiss looked awkward and too forced. But as she tried to lick her way into his mouth, he finally found the strength to shove her away.

"What?" Dasom asked, cocking one eye brow. "I can't kiss you? But Baekhyun can?"

Chanyeol was beginning to get fed up with her behavior and was on the edge of losing himself. He  _did not_  want her to know his true feelings towards Baekhyun, but he  _did_ want her to know his true feelings towards  _her_.

"You're confusing me, Chanyeol, why can't I kiss you?" she whined, gripping his shoulders and tried to lean in again.

But Chanyeol was quick to grab her hands and push her away again. He looked her directly into the eyes, noticing she looked offended, but he could not give two shits this time. "Listen here," he started, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to say this for once and for all: I am  _not_ interested in you. Especially not after this. You know, I tried to stay nice to you because I thought you were a little timid, but heck you're everything but timid. You're fucking dense and I don't have any feelings for you. So just give up and  _do not ever_  kiss me again, got it?"

"But-"

"Get out of my face!" he yelled, knowing his face was completely red in anger, and stared at her wide eyed expression. "Just fucking leave me alone! What about me not liking you don't you understand?!"

Dasom kept quiet for a moment, blinked a few times, but then sighed and turned away from Chanyeol. "Have fun fucking your own brother, then," she spat, then walked off.

Groaning, Chanyeol leaned against his car and let out a long breath he did not know he was holding. 

That was that.

Now Dasom knew his true feelings... And it seemed he wasn't credible enough when he lied to her about his feelings for Baekhyun. He just hoped she wouldn't go around and spread rumors as revenge.

He sighed deeply and fished his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Both his eye brows raised in surprise when he realized it was already fifteen minutes past the time Baekhyun's last class had ended.

"Mh, weird." He shrugged, deciding to wait some more.

But when another fifteen minutes passed he started to get a bit worried. It wasn't like Baekhyun to keep him waiting for so long without giving him a message that he was still working in something inside a classroom. 

So he decided to send him a message instead.

 

**To: Baek**   
_Hey, bro, where u at??? I'm already waiting for you for half an hour or so..._ 3;32pm

 

When he did not get an answer in ten minutes, he frowned and decided to take a look inside. He knew in which classroom Baekhyun usually had his classes, so he just walked inside of the building and searched for the classroom. 

His homeroom teacher was still sitting behind her desk when he came walking in. And, to his surprise, she recognized him.

"Park Chanyeol! Long time no see!" she greeted him, smiling brightly. "How are you?"

Having no time to chitchat, Chanyeol just shrugged and smiled back. "Things are fine," he answered. "But I actually came here to ask where Baekhyun is... I thought he'd still be here. I did not see him come out and it's already been more than half an hour..."

Frowning, the teacher pursed her lips. "I saw him leaving the building, though. Maybe he went home with a friend?"

"He wouldn't just leave without telling me where he's going..." Chanyeol muttered to himself, before he looked back at the teacher. "Ah, well, that could be it. Thank you." He bowed before he left the classroom again, a deep frown displayed on his forehead.

He fished his phone out of his jeans again and decided to call his younger brother.

" _Hi, This is Baek-_ "

"Baek, where are-"

" _\- I can't pick up the phone right now! Leave a message after the beep!_ "

Being taken aback by the voicemail, Chanyeol stopped walking once he was outside of the building. "Baek? Why aren't you answering your phone nor my message? Where are you? Did something happen? Please, I'm worried."  _It's not like you to suddenly disappear._


	8. Believe Me

Instead of puting time in a presentation he had to prepare, Chanyeol was getting more and more worried by the second while sitting on the couch with his phone in his hands. It was close to diner time and still the house was empty apart from himself. He just hoped Baekhyun would finally message or call him back to tell him everything was fine.

But nothing came.

Not a single message, not even a call... nothing.

Apart from being worried, he was confused. It certainly was not like Baekhyun to just go somewhere without letting him know where he's going. Baekhyun did not  _have_ to tell Chanyeol, he knew that too, but he still always did anyway. Whenever he was not going to be able to eat diner with Chanyeol and their mother, he always texted his big brother. Probably because their mother always was too engrossed into working that she barely looked at her phone. So he texted Chanyeol instead to inform where he was staying and for how long. Especially on days when Chanyeol had to pick him up from school.

It was a small thing, but Chanyeol felt special  _and_ responsible. Luckily their mother was not home so he did not have to explain her where her youngest son was, because he had no idea himself. Maybe Baekhyun was at a friend's house, maybe he had more friends than Kyungsoo to hang out with, and went home with them without texting or-

Wait,  _Kyungsoo_.

"Oh, why did I not think of that earlier?" he inquired himself, shaking his head in disapproval, and stood up from the couch, his phone still in his hands.

 _Of course_ , if Baekhyun wasn't at home, he would surely be at Kyungsoo's, since he was his best and only friend, for as far as Chanyeol knew. Because other than himself, Kyungsoo was one of the few people Baekhyun really liked to hang out with. Though, Chanyeol himself was not really on good terms with his younger brother's best friend. He did not know why, but Kyungsoo's wide eyes always looked at him as if he was constantly judging him. He once even asked Baekhyun what Kyungsoo had against him, and he had just answered with: ' _Oh, he is not really fond of giant people_ ' or something along those lines.

But he had never done something that would make Kyungsoo dislike him. 

Which is probably why he did not think of Kyungsoo earlier. But then again, why did he worry so much without coming up with the idea that Baekhyun could be at his best friend's house? And since he wasn't sure if his younger brother really was at Kyungsoo's house, he decided to just go there and take a look.

He groaned some incoherent complains at himself as he got into his car and drove off. It took him about ten minutes to get him where he wanted to be, but he wished it could have gone faster. He just wanted to see Baekhyun as fast as possible and make sure everything was alright. So he rushed out of the car and pressed the doorbell multiple times before finally someone opened up.

Kyungsoo eyed him with judging eyes, which wasn't anything new, but the look of disgust just by the sight of him confused him. "What do  _you_ want?" the smaller spat, obviously not liking Chanyeol's presence. 

"Ehm..." The latter paused, not expecting the sudden rude behavior. "I, eh- Is Baekhyun here? I am getting extremely worried because he hasn't gotten home yet and he won't return my calls and does not even answer my texts..."

Squinting his eyes, Kyungsoo leaned against the door post with his arms crossed. "Oh? Weird," he sarcastically said, puzzling Chanyeol some more. And he kept staring up at him with angry eyes without answering his question.

"Did I... Did I do something that made you mad?" Chanyeol asked, frowning. Even Kyungsoo was acting very odd, looked more irritated than usual and was acting just plain rude. It made Chanyeol want to remind him to stay respectful towards his elders, but the smaller would never listen to his words.

"I don't know, ask yourself," Kyungsoo retorted, obviously being pissed off at something Chanyeol did not understand. And the younger probably saw his confused expression because he suddenly scoffed. "My... You really have no idea?"

"Look, I..." Chanyeol sighed, obviously having no time to argue. He was growing impatient and balled his hands into fists. "I know we aren't on good terms whatsoever and I am really sorry for whatever I did to you, but can you please answer my question? Is Baekhyun here? I am very worried."

"You are worried?" Kyungsoo mocked and scoffed again. "I thought he did not mean anything to you?"

Their conversation seemed to be a puzzle, because once again Chanyeol was gaping in confusion. Kyungsoo did not make sense, and he refused to answer his question about Baekhyun. And what was he even saying? Thinking Baekhyun did not mean anything to him...

Oh...

_Oh..._

_"Nothing! It means nothing! What's between me and Baekhyun is nothing. It's just to practice! I feel nothing for Baekhyun, it's a misunderstanding! He's just my little brother, nothing more! What are you even spouting? Me, loving Baekhyun? The kisses me and Baekhyun shared mean nothing, so please get yourself together, Dasom."_

The pieces fit together and he realized what Kyungsoo was going on about. He remembered his own words, the words that were directed towards Dasom, the words he thought no one else had heard. And Kyungsoo could've never heard what he'd said either, right?

Unless...

 _Fuck_ , he thought as he stared at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. That meant Baekhyun heard him talk with Dasom. He heard him say all those hurtful things, but that was not all... He thought Chanyeol truly  _meant_  every word he had said. He thought Chanyeol was really speaking the truth when he said that what was between them meant nothing to him, that it was all just for practice and nothing more, that he felt nothing for Baekhyun and he was just his little brother, someone he could not  _possibly_ love in more than a brotherly way.

So the reason why he suddenly disappeared without answering his texts and calls was because he broke his heart.

Chanyeol broke Baekhyun's heart...

"No," he whispered, shaking his head as it dawned onto him. "No, that is  _not_ what I meant! What I said to Dasom... No, Kyungsoo, it is a misunderstanding!" He was desperate in trying to convince Kyungsoo that was really not what it seemed like because the relationship he had with his little brother was at stake. The last thing he wanted was to lose Baekhyun because of some stupid misunderstanding. 

"Not what you meant?" Kyungsoo repeated, raising one of his thick eyebrows. "You are disgusting, Chanyeol..." - those words somehow ripped right through said male's heart - "...with your 'misunderstandings'. Saying such hurtful things when you know that Baekhyun opened up his heart to you. You know, don't you, how much Baekhyun loves you? And not just as a brother. He gave you his heart and you just crushed it with your bare hands. How does it feel now, huh?"

Chanyeol was gaping, not knowing what to say. It was a mess. The whole situation was a mess. Kyungsoo now disliked him more than he already did. And even though none of the words he said to Dasom were true, Kyungsoo was probably right.

He definitely did not mean to, but he  _did_ crush Baekhyun's vulnerable heart. But it wasn't his intention! It  _was not_! "No, its-!"

"Were you just toying with Baekhyun's feelings?" Kyungsoo was quick to shut him up again. "I know Baek's an easy target because he is naive and sensitive, but  _please_ , Chanyeol... I never knew you could sink this low..."

Chanyeol shook his head wildly and tried to push past Kyungsoo, but the latter turned out to be stronger than he looked. "Please let me see Baek!" he begged, turning more desperate by the second. "It is all a misunderstanding! Every word I said to Dasom, it was all a lie!"

"Mh, yeah, of course," the smaller said, though it was obvious he did not believe Chanyeol. "That is why you also kissed her, right?"

Blinking, the latter froze for a second before he shook his head again. "What? No! She forced herself on me!"

"Right." Kyungsoo crossed his arms again and looked up at Chanyeol with dark, dangerous eyes. "Well, I got news for you,  _Chanyeol_ , Baekhyun doesn't want to talk to you at the moment and he's not with me. He called me, bawling, and told me everything he'd seen and heard. It is a pity that the person closest to him turned out to be like this... pretty  _sad_. Go home." Kyungsoo was about to close the door when Chanyeol kept him from closing it, making him sigh in annoyance.

"You  _have_ to believe me!" the taller whined, but Kyungsoo kept staring at him with an irritated and disgusted look on his face. "Do you know  _where_ Baek is, then? I'm really fucking worried, Kyungsoo, please! Please, it is not what you think! I would never do anything to hurt Baek like this!"

The younger inhaled deeply, his gaze never leaving Chanyeol's. "What part of 'go home' don't you understand?" he spat before he slammed the door close right in the other's face with all his might.

"But I love Baekhyun too!" Chanyeol yelled without much thinking, but there was no answer. Kyungsoo refused to believe him and won't tell him where the hell Baekhyun went.

At least know he knew the reason why his little brother suddenly... disappeared, which was good, right..?

No, it wasn't good  _at all_. Everything he had said to Dasom... Baekhyun had heard it all, not knowing that every word had been a lie. Everything he had said to Dasom was just to protect Baekhyun. It was  _not_ to break his heart and hurt him. He wanted- no,  _needed_ to explain everything, else he was going to explode in frustration.

Chanyeol was a  _great_ big brother, not someone who would use others' feelings against them!

He truly loved Baekhyun and Baekhyun meant the world to him. Every kiss told him more and more how much he actually loved him. His feelings for Baekhyun were true, genuine, but he couldn't come out as gay... He couldn't come out as being gay for his own little brother, not in this heteronormative world wherein incest is seen as a sin. 

 

•••

 

"Jongdae, I fucked up."

" _Surprising_."

Chanyeol tried to not let Jongdae get under his skin, so he took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "This time it is serious." He was sitting on the couch in the living room again, trying to watch TV. But of course he couldn't just calmly watch TV and do nothing, not when Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen and mad at him because of some misunderstanding. 

When Jongdae just kept silent, he took another deep breath and started explaining. It was hard to say how he broke Baekhyun's heart without meaning to, because it actually sounded silly and did not make sense. As he was talking, he realized he came over as some dickhead who just liked to play around with people's feelings.

But he wasn't like that. He really wasn't. He just really fucking messed things up and he hated himself. He hated himself so fucking much. Only thinking about how Baekhyun must've broken down after he had heard his big brother say such rude things made his stomach twist. Oh, how much he wished he could go back in time and tell Dasom to  _fuck off_  immediately. She definitely wasn't the person he thought she was.

" _What a sticky situation_ ," Jongdae commented once the other had done his story. It went silent once more, probably because he had to think about how to react to what his best friend had told him. " _When you said you fucked up I thought you were going to talk about how you, y'know, tried to get things on with Baekhyun and then... well, fucked that up. But it seems like you fucked up real bad in this one. Damnit, Chanyeol._ " Said male could practically hear Jongdae shake his head in disappointment.

Sighing, Chanyeol stared up at the ceiling. "Me and Baekhyun never fought before. We have always been friendly with each other. Probably because Baek's easy and always agreeable. And even though he is stubborn at times, he still gives in to everything, even to things he doesn't want. He doesn't put up a fight and cries instead..."

It was true. From the beginning Chanyeol had felt protective over Baekhyun. Never did he ever try to do anything to make Baekhyun mad or upset. _Of course_  there were times where things did not go as planned. When he was younger and immature, he had make jokes or comments that caused him to step on a landmine and make Baekhyun cry. But he had immediately regretted it and apologized. Sometimes he had even bought Baekhyun candy to make him forgive him. He'd always loved sweets.

But never did Baekhyun ever run away from him to God knows where, never did he ever ignore and refuse to talk to him. It caused him to panic because what if Baekhyun never wanted to talk to him ever again? What if he lost his little brother whom he treasured so much for good?

It was silly to think, really. It was just a misunderstanding after all. He just had to explain everything to Baekhyun...  _if_ he ever gave him the chance. _If_  he ever came back.

He was super frustrated because all he wanted to do was hug Baekhyun's lithe body close and tell him over and over again how much he loved him, how sorry he was for saying such hurtful things and how stupid it was of him to lie. But he also wanted so badly to explain why he lied and why he said all those offensive things.

" _I know you want to tell him as fast as possible that you did not mean anything you said,_ " Jongdae began after a while, startling Chanyeol out of his thoughts. " _But I think you just have to give him time and wait for him to come back-_ "

"But I don't know where he is! What if something bad happened to him?!" Worst case scenarios were running through his head, things he did not want to think about. "He will keep thinking about what I said and shatter his fragile heart into more little pieces! I can't let him believe this fucking misunderstanding! What if he never wants to talk to me again?!" Yeah, he was definitely panicking. "I  _need_ to know where he is!"

His best friend sighed. " _Look, Yeol, in Baekhyun's eyes you're the biggest fucking asshole ever. You probably hurt him more than all those people who have hurt him before combined. He doesn't want to talk to you and you trying to talk to him will only make things worse. I'm sure he's in good hands, else Kyungsoo wouldn't be so 'calm' about it. If you don't want Baekhyun to hate you more, then give him time and wait for him to come home, ok?_ "

Chanyeol swallowed away a large lump in the back of his throat. "It is not even my fault. If only Dasom just...  _ugh_!" He gripped a handful of his red hair with his free hand and screwed his eyes close. "If only she never heard us talk... I probably lied and hurt Baek in the process for nothing because it seemed like she did not believe me anyway."

" _Dasom's just a stupid bitch_ ," Jongdae sighed, to which Chanyeol silently agreed. " _I'm really sorry, Yeol, but I have to do some stuff before I keep procrastinating it. So... Just remember: Baekhyun is in great hands and just wait for him to come home. Everything will be fine. Maybe you can even come up with something to make it up to Baekhyun!_ "

"Yeah," the younger sighed before they said their goodbyes. He punched his forehead a few times out of frustration, while groaning loudly. How on earth was he supposed to wait and let Baekhyun cry because of him without being able to explain him that everything he had said was a lie to protect him? How was he supposed to sit still and not try to find out where he went.

"This is the worst day of my life," he grumbled, slumping down the couch, and closed his eyes. Everything hurt, from his head to his stomach, so was hoping sleep would take over soon, so tomorrow would come faster. Maybe it was all a dream anyway. A horrible nightmare. Maybe if he woke up Baekhyun would be in his arms, smiling and feeling loved.

 

•••

 

Groaning, Chanyeol opened his eyes. He stretched, his body cramping because of the position he'd slept in. The TV was still on and the curtains were still open, it was dark outside. After rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the clock and realized what time it was. 2 am.

 _Is Baek home?_ he wondered as he stood up from the couch, before turned off the TV and walked over to the staircase in the hall. Only his own pair of shoes were there, Baekhyun's were nowhere to be seen. But he did not lose hope. Maybe his little brother went up the stairs towards his own bedroom with his shoes still on.

Wishful thinking.

When he reached Baekhyun's bedroom, he noticed it was empty. He checked his own as well, but still no sign of his younger brother.

"Damn it!" He stomped the wall, feeling way too frustrated in such an early hour. He was tired, yes, but not knowing where he little brother was hanging out was eating him up from the inside. Even though Jongdae was probably right about Baekhyun being in great hands, he was still scared. What if he  _wasn't_. What if he was all alone right now in the dark night.

 _Stop thinking about worst case scenarios!_  he scolded himself when images he did not want to think about started flooding his mind again.  _Baekhyun is in good hands, else Kyungsoo wouldn't be so calm about it._

"Stupid Kyungsoo," he grumbled when he plopped down his own bed, all his regular clothes still on. "Why can't you just tell me where Baek is?!" He really wanted to set this sticky situation, as Jongdae called it, right. 

He hated himself more than anything, and there was nothing he could do. Not yet, at least. If he could fall asleep again, then the morning would come sooner. 

He just hoped Baekhyun would show up soon as well.

 

•••

 

It was the next day, already in the afternoon and he'd just woken up again. After washing himself up and trying to eat breakfast, or lunch, he went out to get painkillers. His stomach was still growling for food, but whenever he tried to get something in, his throat seemed to close up. He couldn't eat, causing his stomach to hurt as well.

The whole night he'd been mourning until he finally fell asleep again, hoping that maybe he would hear the front door opening and closing, hoping he'd hear footsteps up the stairs, and hoping he'd see his small brother again. 

He'd never experienced such a dreadful  _silent_  night.

He rushed inside the store, and went on the search for painkillers, something like aspirins. His headache was getting worse by the second, making it hard for him to focus on searching.

"Can I help you?" he suddenly heard behind him as he was looking through different products. After he'd turned around he was met with the sight of a hot tall guy with styled up blonde hair and dark bags underneath his eyes that made him look tired and mysterious at the same time.

He got stuck in a daze for a second because it was one of the first times he ever thought of a guy as 'hot' before he registered said guy asked him something. "Oh, I...Eh..." He coughed. "I'm looking for painkillers." He took a quick glance at the name tag of the dude and had trouble reading what his name was, since it did not seem Korean at all.  _Huang Zitao_ , he read, humming.

The tall male, who was just a tiny bit smaller than Chanyeol, sent the latter a friendly smile and told him to follow him. "Painkillers after a busy Monday," he said as he took a little container and handed it over. 

"Yeah, busy..." Chanyeol absentmindedly repeated as he took the product.

"I personally use these because they're really strong," Zitao commented, a Chinese accent thick in his voice, as he watched Chanyeol read what was on the container. "I don't know how sensitive you are to medication and such..."

"I think these will work fine," Chanyeol said and grabbed another container out of the shelving just in case, and was about to say thank you when he heard a phone ring.

"Oh, just a second," Zitao sighed as he fished his ringing phone out of his pocket and picked up. "Hi- What do you mean you can't come?" He sounded irritated, causing Chanyeol to want to leave him alone, but a certain name made him stay. "Sehun, what the fuck. I thought we agreed on going to see that movie together. You can't just suddenly ditch me!"

"I'm just gonna pay for-"

"I don't care about whatever crying boy you encountered yesterday! What? You even skipped classes for him today? C'mon, Sehun, we haven't seen each other in ages!"

Chanyeol ears perked up, while his heart began beating faster.  _Crying boy... Baekhyun?_  No, he was too hopeful. Why would Baekhyun go to Sehun-

"I don't care if he broke his heart!"

Adrenaline rushed through Chanyeol's body. Just what if... what if Baekhyun was at Sehun's. "M-may I ask you who he's talking about?" he carefully asked while stuttering. His head spun in excitement. Maybe he'd found Baekhyun.

"Sehun who is this boy you're going on about?" Zitao asked as he jutted out his hip and looked at Chanyeol. "Some Baekhyun guy- No, dude, I already got the tickets!"

Chanyeol's heart almost burst out of his chest upon hearing his little brother's name. He sprinted towards the counter, forgetting to say goodbye to Zitao, who was too emerged into his conversation with Sehun anyway, and paid for the painkillers. He almost ran out of the store and was too focused on needing to go to Sehun's place, that he forgot the fact that he had no freaking idea where he even lived.

"Damnit," he cursed under his breath as he got into his car. The only possible person who would know where Sehun lived would be Zitao, but it would be weird to go back to the drugstore and ask him. There was also Kyungsoo... but the chances were small that he would tell Chanyeol where Sehun lived.

The chances were small, but there was still  _a chance_  then, right..?

He rushed towards Kyungsoo's home, hoping he would be home. It was Tuesday after all, maybe he was still having classes. But a rush of happiness went through him when someone tiny opened the door after he'd rung the bell.

"You again?" Kyungsoo sighed and Chanyeol could feel his mood drop to the grown, if not lower, but he kept his hopes up. "In case you're wondering: no, I've not seen Baek-"

"Tell me where Sehun lives." Straight to the point. " _Please_ , Kyungsoo, I'm begging you! Just please tell me where Sehun lives!"

The younger crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "And why would I give that kind of information. What do you need it for?"

"Baekhyun is with Sehun," Chanyeol quickly said. "He's with Sehun and I need to talk to Baekhyun. It's almost been a day and I can't keep this up! I  _Need_ to talk to Baekhyun."

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo leaned against the door post. "Baekhyun told me not to."

Chanyeol felt a pang in his chest, but that did not keep him from pleading. "Please... I... I'd do anything you want." He'd said that in a rush, and saw the smaller's face lit up, but he himself felt worse by the second. "I slept so goddamn bad because I miss Baekhyun so fucking much, Kyungsoo!" His eyes began to sting and before he knew it, his vision blurred.

"O-oh, shit, wait, don't cry," Kyungsoo said, sounding startled.

"You have to believe me that everything I said to Dasom was a lie!" Chanyeol wailed, losing his shit. God, it was embarrassing he broke down like this in front of Kyungsoo. From all people, he started bawling in front of his younger brother's best friend. "I have to set everything right, because... Because I've said such stupid things that weren't even my true feelings and hurt Baekhyun! I would never deliberately hurt him!"

"Follow this road then go left, then the first turn you see go left again. It's a brownish house with a black front door."

Chanyeol blinked at Kyungsoo, blinking away some tears, and looked at him in confusion. "W-what..?"

"That's where Sehun lives," the smaller sighed. "If you're really speaking the truth right now, then it's best to tell Baekhyun. I'm sorry I'm still skeptical, so if you fuck shit up more, then I swear, Chanyeol, I won't ever let you lay a finger on Baek again."

The other nodded rapidly. "Thank you so much," he sobbed, wiping away some tears. "I'll promise you that I'm speaking the truth and I won't ever do stupid shit like this again!" He sprinted over to the car and jumped inside of it, started the engine and drove off.

Finally he knew where Baekhyun was, so he could relax a bit. Though he wondered why he went to Sehun. Well, he did tell him that they went on as just friends, but his mind liked to make him believe that maybe Baekhyun still had feelings for Sehun. But, no, that was silly to think... wasn't it?

On top of that, every time he took a deep breath to calm himself, images of Baekhyun crying because of him filled his mind. 

It was horrifying. 

He did not want to picture Baekhyun all hurt and broken because of him. It made him sick how much people had hurt him in the past, and now that he could consider himself as one of those people... He just really fucking hated everything.

He'd learned his lesson. Turn everyone down who hits on you when you don't feel the same. Don't possibly give them hope or else your life gets thrown into a difficult mess, filled with hurt people.

It was clear as day how much he actually felt for Baekhyun and visa versa. He wanted to cradle his little brother in his arms and tell him over and over and over how sorry he was.

Because he truly, immensely loved Baekhyun.

The drive to Sehun's home seemed to go agonizingly slow, but once he was there, he stumbled out of his car and almost tripped over his own feet as he tried to reach the door. He pressed the bell several times, but no one opened. He pressed again. No one.

"C'mon," he gritted. He banged on the door, hoping that would be heard, but again: nothing. 

Now, he wasn't someone to enter a house uninvited, but he still found a way to the backdoor. Baekhyun was inside of his house and nothing was going to stop him from finding him.

Once inside, he searched downstairs, found nobody, and went upstairs. Some noise was reaching his ears, and he followed the sound until he was standing in front of a door.

" _W-wait, Sehun, no... I-I don't want..._ "

" _Why not? I thought-_ "

Chanyeol flung the door open, only to be met with a sight he pretty much wanted to erase from his memory the second he had registered it.

Baekhyun being held down by Sehun on a bed. One of the latter's hands held Baekhyun's shirt up, revealing his stomach and chest, while his other hand kept the blonde's wrists together above his head.

Baekhyun looked over at his brother in shock and terror, but his expression soon turned pleading.

"C-Chanyeol..."


	9. Forgive Me

"You heard him, right?" Chanyeol asked as he stepped further into the room, his eyes trained on Sehun, who looked over at him with wide eyes. He was trying his very best to not explode in anger right then and there. Sehun on top of his little brother caused jealousy to flare up inside of him, but what made him mad, furious even, was that Baekhyun looked so very uncomfortable and  _scared_.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Sehun spat as he sat up and watched how Baekhyun scurried away from him. "I could call the police right n-"

"What the fuck are you doing with my little brother?" Chanyeol cut him off, glaring. "Were you forcing him into something?"

Sehun scoffed and glared right back at the taller. "At least I wasn't the one who made him cry." He looked over at Baekhyun, who was busy putting his shirt back in place. "Tell your annoying brother over there to fuck off out of my house. Tell him to leave us alone, because we weren't doing anything against your will, were we?"

Gulping, Baekhyun's eyes flickered from Sehun to Chanyeol, not really knowing what to say.

"C'mon, Baekkie, tell him you hate him," Sehun pushed, and sent a sweet smile, which even a blind person could see was fake, in said male's direction. "Tell him you still like-"

"No," Baekhyun whispered, his whole body shaking, before he reached for the bedroom door and disappeared in a flash.

Chanyeol watched his younger brother storm off, but his gaze found Sehun's again soon enough. "You're gross," he growled, causing the younger to make a face.

"Speak for yourself."

"Tch, you don't even know half the story," Chanyeol gritted as he grabbed the door knob, exited the room and slammed the door close with a loud bang. He ran down the stairs, ready to catch up with Baekhyun, but did not have to as he found the latter kneeling on the ground in the garden.

He was crying.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and reached out for him. "Baek-" He froze in shock, his eyes wide, when Baekhyun slapped his hand away, before more sobbing filled his ears. "Baek, listen-"

"No!" said male yelled as he clumsily stood up again. He angrily wiped away his tears, avoided Chanyeol's eyes, and rushed past him. "Leave me alone!"

This time the elder had to run after Baekhyun, but he caught up pretty quickly - perks of having long legs. "Baekhyun," he calmly said, or at least tried to come over as calm. He wrapped his strong arms around the smaller despite his attempts of prying away. But he kept strong, let Baekhyun struggle until he slowly lost strength and started crying into Chanyeol's chest. 

The latter felt tears sting behind his own eyes as well, but kept his breath steady so he wouldn't burst out in crying. Still, he knew he would eventually.

"Let's go home," he said after a while, but Baekhyun almost immediately shook his head.

"I don't want to..." he muttered, hiding his face.

Chanyeol bit his lip, knowing they couldn't have this kind of argument in the middle of the streets. "Baekhyun, I-" He wasn't prepared for the younger to suddenly push him away with all his might, which interrupted once again.

"You lied to me!" Baekhyun exclaimed, looking at Chanyeol with accusing yet hurt eyes. "You... H-How could you, Chanyeol?"

The taller swallowed thickly, thinking. "You have to listen to me and believe me, Baek... Everything I said to Dasom... Everything I said about us to Dasom wasn't true. I wanted to protect us, and I... I had no other choice."

Baekhyun avoided eye contact again and stared at the ground. "I-I don't know if I... i-if I can believe you..."

"I know," Chanyeol immediately said. "That's why you have to come home with me and hear me out. Please, don't run away from me again, Baek... And please don't ever go to Sehun again." Flashes of images of what could've happened if he weren't to walk in on them were running through his mind, though he tried his best to suppress them.

Baekhyun still looked hesitant, so Chanyeol stuck out his hand.

"Please, Baek... I can't bear to see you so upset because of me. I need to tell you everything, but not here in the open. So please come with me."

"O-Okay..." the younger muttered, uncertainty written on his face. He grabbed his elder brother's larger hand anyway and let him lead him towards his car.

 

•••

 

"Okay," Chanyeol started, his voice extremely soft, as if he was afraid to talk too loud. His heart was aching in his chest, and he so desperately wanted to make Baekhyun believe him. Things couldn't go on like this, he wouldn't be able to live with it. 

He was sitting on the couch in the living room, Baekhyun was sitting on the opposite couch, not looking directly at him. The ride back home was awkward and silent, but it most importantly made Chanyeol nervous. Baekhyun was ignoring him again, and he had all the rights to, but it crushed his heart.

So he took a deep breath, hoping his voice wouldn't come out as strained. "What you heard and saw wasn't something you were supposed to see- heck, it wasn't even supposed to happen! I was just waiting for you, as usual, but she just came out of nowhere and started talking with me and I was nice enough to, well, start a small conversation."

He sighed again and rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes. "I..." He swallowed. "I was in shock when she started about... what she heard me and Jongdae talk about. I did not know what to do because she found out what I  _really_ feel for you." He paused, trying to stay calm, and ran a hand through his hair because he was everything but calm at that very moment. "I'm not out as gay or anything, people still think I'm straight. To suddenly come out as anything  _but_ straight for my  _own_ little  _brother_... it made me say some crazy things."

His eyes took a quick glance at where Baekhyun was sitting, hoping that maybe he was looking back at him. But the younger sat motionless with his eyes trained on his own feet, which made Chanyeol's heart sink even deeper into his stomach.

"I did not mean anything of what I said," he went on, but his voice started to waver. He cursed himself inwardly, but he had to keep on talking. "It was to protect you-  _us_. Dasom is quite a blabbermouth it seems, so the last thing I wanted her know was... well, what I feel for you." He bit his lip, searching for words as he looked around the room. "And she... she likes me, and I knew that. I know she likes me, but... I would've never guessed she would go this far. She literally grabbed me and... I was unwilling, I swear, Baek! I  _did not_  want it, I  _did not_ kiss her back. I pushed her off because you're the only one I'm willing to kiss."

His heart was beating fast by the time he was done, he was even more nervous than before. Once again he did not get a reaction from Baekhyun, who kept sitting on the couch as some kind of statue, and it made something inside of him crack. Whether it was his heart or his control of different emotions because before he could really register what was happening, he was crying.

" _Fuck_ ," he cursed, wiping away the tears that were already rolling down his cheeks. Never in a million years would he have expected for this to have such an effect on him. Sure he felt miserable and all he wanted was for Baekhyun to just talk to him again, but he felt so many emotions at once... his body couldn't handle it.

"Baek, I-I'm sorry, okay?" he forced out, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible. He did not know what for, since Baekhyun could pretty much see him crying. "But it's... i-it's a misunderstanding! The only one that makes me happy, is you! The only one I want to kiss, is you! The only one I want to hold, is you! The only one that I want to make happy, is you! You mean the world to me- always have meant the world to me..." He slowly trailed off, giving in to his tears. "I wanted to... t-to protect us! What I said was reckless and wrong, but what else was I supposed to say? How would she and others react if they find out I... I am  _in love_  with my brother?! I-I don't want to you to be upset with me just... just b-because of some stupid  _bitch_ who overheard the conversation I had with Jongdae and who dared to kiss me against my will! I don't want y-you to hate me because of some  _stupid_ misunderstanding!"

It stayed silent again, apart from his pathetic sobbing, and he just wanted to be swallowed up by the ground and never come back. Maybe he just had to give up. If Baekhyun chose to be stubborn and ignore him forever, he just had to deal with it. He did say some pretty stupid things and Baekhyun actually had all the rights to hate him. A relationship with your own brother wouldn't work anyway.

Yet he couldn't help but feel things for Baekhyun that weren't brotherly.  _Far_ from brotherly. And dealing with Baekhyun hating him forever would eat him from the inside out.

"I love you," he whispered, but it was barely audible. "So much..." he added as he covered his face with his hands again, and waited while crying his heart out.

He quickly raised his head, though, as he heard Bakehyun shift and stared at the latter, feeling a pang in his chest. His small eyes were puffed, wet and red, yet he knew his own weren't much better.

Baekhyun rubbed his own arm as he averted his eyes again. He was obviously feeling uneasy and probably just wanted to flee again. "D-did you... Did you mean everything you said..?" he inquired while sniffling back some tears.

Blinking away some fog in his eyes, Chanyeol nodded rapidly. "Yes..." he exhaled, slumping his shoulders. "Yes, I did." He gulped when the smaller finally looked him in the eye. There were many emotions displayed in his eyes, from sadness to confusion to wanting to believe his big brother but not being sure if he could. "Of course I did. I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you, Baek."

Said male nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Then..." He paused, squeezing his eyes shut in the hope to not cry again. "I-I'm sorry..." he muttered, failing to keep tears back. "I'm sorry for running away without a word, I'm sorry for refusing to talk to you, I'm sorry for not believing you, I'm sorry-"

While Baekhyun kept apologizing, Chanyeol swiftly stood up from the couch and walked over to him before he sat down beside him, wrapped his arms around his lithe body and held him close, shutting him up once he had him in his embrace. He felt Baekhyun cry against his shoulder, causing his shirt to get wet, while he rested his chin upon the other's head, letting tears stream from his eyes as well.

"Don't apologize," he sighed, soothing Baekhyun's back. "It is only me who should apologize. But... next time please don't do this again." He felt the smaller nod against his chest. "What I said was ridiculous and I did not mean a word of it, I swear! I promise I would never... never use your feelings against you. I love you, Baekhyun, please believe me."

Said boy leaned away from the other's chest and looked up at him, locking eyes. "I love you too, Chanyeol," he said back, a watery smile making its way up his face, and let Chanyeol hoist his chin up so he could kiss him. And they kissed deeply, pouring all their emotions into the kiss, while there were still tears streaming down their faces.

Chanyeol was the one to pull away after a while and observed Baekhyun's flushed face. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but... I need to know what Sehun has done to you."

The younger stiffened, but Chanyeol rubbed his back in a soothing manner, hoping that would give him strength. "H-He... well, I-I ran into him yesterday," he began, swallowing. "I... I went with him b-because, well, you know why..." He took a deep breath, hoping that would stabilize his voice. "He was really nice to me until... until this afternoon. He called his friend or something, and after that he... h-he started to... do things." He trailed off into a mere whisper. "He started to touch me and I told him not to but he wouldn't listen until you came in..."

Biting his lip, Chanyeol squeezed his shoulder. "That bastard," he growled, feeling anger boil up inside of him. "That  _fucking_ asshole! I really wanted to punch him back then, but decided not to... I won't hit kids."

"Even though I was mad at you back then... I'm really glad you came," Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned into his brother's body warmth. "I should've gone to Kyungsoo..."

"What's happened, happened," Chanyeol stated. "Let's just... not think about it anymore, okay?" he suggested, to which Baekhyun nodded against his shoulder. A comfortable silence settled around them for a moment, until he decided to open up his mouth again. "Do you want to take a shower with me now? I want to wash away these two horrible days."

Baekhyun's face turned redder than it already was - which was cute. "But... we haven't eaten dinner yet," the younger muttered, suddenly avoiding eye contact.

Chuckling, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun with him from the couch and started leading him upstairs. " _Psh_ , is that your excuse? What are you embarrassed for," he teased, grinning, and turned on the shower once they were in the bathroom so the water could heat up a bit already. "We've seen each other naked before, right?"

The smaller bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Y-Tes, but... showering together... we never do that," he whispered, obviously a bit tensed.

"Hey," Chanyeol called as he stepped towards the other and wrapped his arms around him again. "Let's go take a shower and relax, ok? Too much has happened yesterday and today..." 

Baekhyun agreed with that, but still tensed up more when Chanyeol grabbed the hem of his shirt. "I-I can undress myself," he weakly objected, but the elder had none of that and pulled the shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare.

"I know, but it's more fun this way," Chanyeol said, winking, before he worked on his own clothing. 

Once they were both stark naked, he guided his little brother into the small shower and let him wet his hair first. A smile was on his face permanently as he watched him get wet, and he couldn't help but feel giddy inside. It maybe was a bit creepy to stare, and his lower regions totally started to react upon seeing Baekhyun getting drenched, but he couldn't rip his eyes off of the sight. Besides, he did not have anywhere else to look at.

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, the one Baekhyun always used, and squirted some of it on his hand before he began massaging it into the younger's blondish hair, who obviously stiffened at the contact.

"Relax," Chanyeol muttered, still smiling, letting the sweet scent of the shampoo penetrate his nostrils. "Let me take care of you."

"B-But... I can do it myself," Baekhyun protested, pouting, but did not do anything to stop the taller.

Grinning, Chanyeol just kept massaging the other's scalp. "And  _I_  don't care." He rinsed the shampoo out of Baekhyun's hair once he was done massaging it in, and noticed how the smaller started becoming less tense. "I've got a lot to make up to you." He started washing his own hair as well, using the same shampoo he used on Baekhyun, while he had his eyes closed. But he could feel the latter's eyes on him, which made his heart skip a few beats. 

Finally a comfortable feeling settled around them, no more awkwardness or uneasiness. Chanyeol felt delighted to have Baekhyun so close, but it somehow wasn't close enough. So he bent down, having the younger's back facing him, and pressed a light kiss on his shoulder. He smirked, noticing how Baekhyun tipped his head a bit to the side to give more access.

"I'm so sorry for what I've said," he whispered, leaving wet kissed all over the smaller's neck, feeling him shudder.

"I... I already accepted your apology," Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes. He bit his lip as he felt a pair of teeth nibble the skin of his neck. He knew some other marks were still visible and he almost wanted to stop his elder brother from sucking onto his skin, but it sent tingles down his body, causing him to forget everything he wanted to say.

Sighing, Chanyeol gently spun the younger around and examined his anticipating face. "I know," he exhaled and rested his forehead against Baekhyun's. "But I still feel really shitty for causing so much trouble."

"You had good intentions," Baekhyun assured, a small smile making its way up his lips. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and pulled him a bit closer, surprising him with his sudden action. "I love you, Yeollie, as a brother and... well, more."

Said male bent down to softly peck Baekhyun's wet lips. "Same goes for me, Hyunnie..." He heard the latter giggle before he felt a pair of lips press against his own, inviting him into a heated kiss filled with emotions.

 

•••

 

Chanyeol violently got woken up by a gasp and someone wriggling their way out of his arms. He groaned, rolling over on his back, and slowly opened his groggy eyes only to see Baekhyun hurriedly put on his clothes.

After showering the day before, he pretty much just wanted to sleep. Nothing happened in the shower, they just made out a bit. Chanyeol wanted to do more than just that, but knew the floor was slippery and the last thing he wanted was for one of them to get hurt.

But Baekhyun had been hungry, so instead of going straight to bed, they'd ordered pizza and ate it in silence. And when they were finally laying in bed, Chanyeol could die because of happiness. Although it was just one night he'd had to sleep alone, he'd missed it so much to have his little brother snuggled up against him.

And he wanted to enjoy their morning together, but it seemed like Baekhyun had other plans. "What are you in such a rush for?" he asked, his morning voice low and croaky.

Baekhyun looked over at him with wide eyes, stopping in the midst of putting his shirt on. "I'm already one hour late for school!" he exclaimed, panicking. "I already skipped yesterday, I can't just skip again!"

Chuckling, Chanyeol sat up and rubbed his eyes so he could get used to the light shining into the room. "I'll call them and say you're sick, okay? Just relax and come back here. It's cold without you."

The younger bit his lip, considering what Chanyeol suggested. "B-But... that's wrong. What about you?"

"They don't care whether I come to classes or not," the taller exhaled as he threw the covers off his body and stepped out of the bed, feeling Baekhyun's eyes on him, which wasn't a surprise since he was only dressed in his underwear. "I'll call your school now," he started as he walked towards the bedroom door. "When I come back I expect to find you back in my bed, yes?" He was joking, though still hoped Baekhyun would climb back under the covers.

He needed his morning cuddles.

"Okay, I called them and-  _awh_..." He broke off mid sentence as he walked back into the bedroom after calling Baekhyun's school, and cooed instead. He had to do his best to not fawn over the way his younger brother was cutely laying on his bed, his head  _just_ sticking out from underneath the blankets.

"W-What..?" Baekhyun inquired, blushing, his eyes not leaving Chanyeol's.

"You're just so  _damn_ cute!" the latter exclaimed, smiling widely, and jumped back into the bed. He pulled Baekhyun's body closer to his own and wrapped all his limbs around him, making the smaller giggle in amusement. "Did you sleep well?"

Biting his lip, Baekhyun shook his head. "No," he answered, his voice soft. 

"How come?"

He shrugged, making Chanyeol frown. "I guess too much happened and my brain didn't want to rest..." the younger explained, sighing. "And I was wondering... what are we going to do if mom finds out?"

Chanyeol knew he couldn't avoid that question forever, but he did not know the answer. Because, yeah, what were they going to do? He had no clue. "Let's just try to keep it a secret for as long as possible," he answered. "Lying to mom is going to be hard, but... I mean, we cannot tell her."

"You're right," Baekhyun muttered, and snuggled closer against Chanyeol.

"Though," the latter began. "We've always been close, so she won't suspect. Unless we kiss in front of her eyes..." He laughed airily, causing Baekhyun to snigger as well until it fell silent again.

"I was also wondering what happened between you and Dasom after she... kissed you," the youngest began after a while of comfortably resting in his brother's arms.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, before breathing out with a sigh. "I told her to fuck off," he briefly replied. "I also told her I don't like her  _at all_... so... don't worry about her anymore." He kissed the top of Baekhyun's head before he lowered his whole body so they could make eye contact. "I only have eyes for you... From the moment I tried to teach you how to kiss, you've been messing with my mind, and that was almost three weeks ago. Sometimes when I try to focus on my homework and projects, you're there in my head and I can't think of anything anymore  _but_ you." His words caused Baekhyun to flush and giggle shyly, which was his intention. There was nothing more adorable than his little brother acting all bashful. 

"Must be annoying," Baekhyun whispered, his eyes focused on the bridge of Chanyeol's nose. 

The latter chuckled, watching Baekhyun's deep, dark eyes sparkle as they looked each other in the eye again. "Nah, thinking about you isn't a problem, because you make me really happy."

"Cheesy," the younger muttered, pouting, but burst out giggling when Chanyeol began planting little kisses all over his face.

"You love it." The taller grinned as he got on top of Baekhyun, resting in between his legs. "So... now that we've got this day all for ourselves, what do you want to do?"

Biting his lip, Baekhyun let his fingers dance across the skin of Chanyeol's chest, making him shudder. "I don't know..." he whispered, his eyes glistening in slight mischief and anticipation. "You decide."

"No," Chanyeol groaned, shaking his head. "Today's going to be  _all_ about you, so tell me. Anything  _you_ want to do."

"W-Well," Baekhyun began, stuttering, which told that he actually was nervous. "We just kind of... had a fight, right? Because of all the misunderstandings... s-so..." He subconsciously began playing with the hairs in Chanyeol's neck, letting goosebumps erupt on the latter's skin.

He couldn't help but smile though, already guessing what his small brother was trying to say. "So..?" he inquired, rubbing his nose against Baekhyun's, noticing a blush creeping up his neck.

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun looked straight into Chanyeol's eyes. "L-Let's have make up sex."


	10. Take Me

You'd think that by now Chanyeol would be used to Baekhyun's lips, but that's a misunderstanding. He would never get used to the softness of them as he pressed his own against them. They were also so gentle; carefully kissing him back, letting him lead the kiss. Though, not completely shy, since they would sometimes suck on his lower lip. 

He loved kissing Baekhyun, could do it all day long. Even though the younger wasn't  _that_ experienced yet, Chanyeol always lost his breath and his mind. Which wasn't only because of his lips, but also because of the fact that Baekhyun seemed to enjoy it so much. The little gasps and mewls that left the smaller's mouth during the kiss totally drove him insane.

 _Baekhyun_ drove him insane.

He left the other's luscious lips after a while of sensually kissing the daylights out of each other, and started kissing down his sensitive neck, making him shudder. They were both half naked: Baekhyun's clothes were already back on the ground. "I'll make it all up to you," he whispered before he took a piece of skin between his teeth and nibbled softly, feeling Baekhyun's small hands making their way into his hair as he shuddered again. "I'll let you know how fucking much I love you..."

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun played with the taller's red hairs for a bit, feeling said taller suck a few hickeys into his otherwise flawless skin. "A-are... are we going to go all the way?" he softly, almost inaudibly, asked. It sounded as if he wasn't sure whether he could ask such a question or not.

And Chanyeol did not know why the question shocked him, but he froze anyway. "Do you want to..?" he inquired as he looked up at Baekhyun's flushed face, seeing him nod bashfully while biting his lower lip. "Are you sure?"  _He_ just wanted to be sure and kissed his way back up the younger's neck until they were face to face again. 

Baekhyun nodded again, an anticipating yet nervous look displayed in his brown orbs. "I-I want to... with  _you_ ," he mumbled, smiling softly, noticing how his big brother's serious face softened into a smile as well. "You'll be gentle, r-right?"

Chuckling, Chanyeol was this time the one to nod. "Of course I will," he assured, pecking Baekhyun's addictive lips, before he made a move down his body again, licking and sucking down his neck until he reached his collar bones. "I'll make you feel so good, baby-" The nickname surprised himself, it just left his mouth unintentionally, but Baekhyun did not seem to mind as he let out a shaky breath when Chanyeol kissed past his collar bones towards his nipples.

Other than kissing his younger brother, he also found out that he loved to play with his body, loved to make him feel good and moan. So when Baekhyun asked him if they were going to go all the way, he felt bolds of excitement rush through his body because that meant he could do so much more to the smaller to make him feel good. He couldn't wait.

As he was toying with Baekhyun's nipples, he swiftly rid him and himself off underwear, leaving both of them stark naked. It felt wrong, the whole situation did, but maybe that's what excited him so much. Being naked with your little brother in the same bed and doing such lewd stuff... it was sinful, yet there was no way he was going to stop. Not when Baekhyun was mewling this erotically already, even though he was  _just_ teasing his nipples with his lips and tongue.

"You make such cute sounds," he couldn't help but comment, bringing both his hands up to the smaller's swollen nubs to pinch them slightly. He looked up at Baekhyun's face, feeling his dick throb as he took in the other's pleasure struck expression. God, he loved the way his cheeks were painted pink and the way his thoroughly kissed lips were slightly agape. It was cute, yes, but so fucking sexy...

He bit his lip, mesmerized by the way Baekhyun was leaning into his touches and the way he reacted to the way he was feeling him up. But he wanted to see more, get more reactions out of him. So he pulled away from his body and sat up on his knees, earning a confused yet desperate whine.

He noticed Baekhyun's hard dick, which was resting on his lower abdomen, all swollen and red. His own grew harder as he took in the fact that  _he_ made the younger like this, that  _he_ was the cause of his arousal. Oh, what an honor.

Baekhyun opened up his dark eyes and shyly looked up at Chanyeol, feeling naked under his gaze, which he in fact already was. 

Chanyeol kissed further down Baekhyun's body, leaving little kisses across his stomach, seeing and feeling the muscles tense. Once he'd reached the other's groin, he avoided his erect dick and let his lips trail towards one of his plush thighs, the thighs he loved so much. 

He looked up from between the younger's legs, seeing him looking down, and made eye contact. He wondered how sensitive his thighs were, so with a smirk, and with his eyes still focused on Baekhyun's, he leaned down. 

The latter moaned, feeling his big brother's teeth nibble on a piece of skin of his upper leg, and let his head loll back as Chanyeol sucked a hickey in his skin. He hated his own sensitivity, but the elder seemed to enjoy it lots. Maybe a little too much...

Chanyeol couldn't help it, couldn't resist the urge to mark Baekhyun everywhere. So he didn't, sucked and bit a few more bruises into his skin and was satisfied with his work. Baekhyun's thighs were quivering by the time he was done. Smiling, he kissed his way up again and licked a teasing stripe over the smaller's neglected cock, making him gasp, before he pulled back completely and sat up. He was being such a tease, and he knew it. "Can you get on all fours for me?" he asked, seeing the other flush some more. "I want to try something..."

The latter seemed uncertain for a second, but did what his big brother told him anyways and slowly made his way into his hands and knees with his behind facing the taller. "T-this is embarrassing," he muttered. His body, however, shuddered in excitement.

Chanyeol couldn't help but smirk as he took in the new, enchanting sight. Well,  _new_... He'd already seen Baekhyun like this, on all fours, back then when he had 'accidentally' walked in on him masturbating. But now he was seeing it up close, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of his thick thighs and cute butt. He just couldn't wait to fuck him, he was sure about that, but he wanted to let Baekhyun experience the best first time ever. So he was going to go slow, play with his body until he would beg him to fuck him. 

"Embarrassing?" he repeated, chuckling, and licked his lips as he reached out his hands, carefully cupping Baekhyun's butt cheeks, as thought they were made out of class. "You're so freaking gorgeous, Baek, you have no idea." He squeezed the plush flesh, watching how Baekhyun pressed his chest against the mattress and arched his back, pushing out his ass more. "Fuck, and your body..." It did not surprise him that Baekhyun had zero pubic hair. He knew he shaved himself, and his skin looked so damn smooth and soft and pretty.

Without much thought, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against one of the smaller's round buttocks. He grabbed Baekhyun's thick thighs to hold onto as he peppered his delicate behind with little, wet kisses. Sometimes he'd bite down softly, causing the younger to take in a sharp breath. 

Smiling, he gently spread the cheeks and his eyes fell upon the most beautiful tight pink hole he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a few. He gulped, eyeing the puckered skin, feeling his mouth water and his cock throb. Oh, how bad he wanted to be buried inside of that.

"Wha... what are you going t-to do..?" Baekhyun questioned, his voice shaking. He could practically feel Chanyeol's breath on his sensitive skin and it gave him goosebumps. 

"Don't worry," the taller assured, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. "I'll make you feel so good, baby..." With that, he stuck out his tongue and dived in, licking up the crack of Baekhyun's sweet ass before he began tonguing the pink, puckered skin of his rim.

"O-oh my god, wha-... what are you doing?" the latter asked as he froze in place, not that he could really move away anyway because of the death grip on his thighs. "Ch-Chanyeol... it's dirty there..."

That did not stop said male as he kept licking and sucking on the soft skin of his hole, feeling it twitch against his tongue. "It's not dirty, we showered yesterday," he objected and smirked when Baekhyun almost unnoticeably pressed his hips back against his tongue. He was giving in quickly. "Besides, I want to eat you out so bad... your hole looks delicious..." Sure, it wasn't the most hygienic thing to do, but he'd seen and read some things about rimming after Jongdae told him about it and he wanted to try it so, so bad. 

And hearing Baekhyun moan in the back of his throat when he slightly pushed his tongue past his tight ring of muscle was totally worth it. 

" _Channie_..." he whimpered, spreading his quivering thighs more, and buried his reddened face in the sheets. It felt embarrassing and filthy, but that somehow turned him on more. Having his older brother's lips and tongue play with his hole... it felt indescribable but amazing. And it somehow made him grow desperate as his cock started leaking between his legs. Though, he couldn't bring himself to jerk himself off.

He was moaning shamelessly by the time Chanyeol was tongue fucking him. His toes were curled, his hands were fisted in the sheets, and his back was arched while the elder kneaded his thighs and butt cheeks with his big hands. Some drool was dripping past his lips as he kept mewling, feeling Chanyeol's hot muscle stretch him out a bit. It obviously was too short to reach his prostate, but damn he was losing his mind. 

"Does it really feel so good that you start moaning this desperately, baby?" the taller asked, his voice oozing pride. It just felt so good to be able to reduce his little brother to such a moaning mess just with his lips, teeth and tongue. It felt so good, he couldn't help but touch himself too. His own cock was so hard, it almost hurt. But he did not want to stop, not when Baekhyun seemed to enjoy it so much. 

That was, until the latter asked him the following:

"I-I... I want more," he exhaled, but he couldn't stop rocking his hips back against Chanyeol's prodding tongue. "P-please, Channie..."

Cursing inwardly, said male pulled back from the now wet skin and looked at his great work. "Shit," he breathed, watching how Baekhyun was still rolling his hips back against nothing. God was testing him. 

He reached for the nightstand, wondering if he'd really put the lube there. He remembered himself putting it away in distress when he was too fed up with not knowing where Baekhyun was. Luckily he guessed right and got the lube out of one of drawers. He put a generous amount on his fingers and put the bottle down on the sheets. 

Even though he knew Baekhyun had fingered himself before, he was still pretty nervous. What if he hurt him or did something he did not like? "I'm going to put one in, okay?" 

They both moaned when he slipped the first finger in. Baekhyun obviously moaned because something thicker than his own fingers was entering him, and Chanyeol couldn't help but moan because goddamn... it was so  _tight_. His own dick was aching impatiently, wanting so bad to be hugged by that intense heat.

"S-shit," he stuttered when his knuckles met the smaller's butt cheeks. " It's so  _fucking_ tight... Are you all right?" he inquired, being relieved when Baekhyun nodded against the sheets. 

"Y-yeah... Oh  _God..._ " The latter let out a drawn out strained whine as he felt the thick finger move out of his ass, before it slowly worked itself back in. He closed his eyes, feeling how Chanyeol started fingering him at a steady pace. The digit was definitely thicker than one of his own fingers, and it felt heavenly, but also a bit odd. Only his own finger had been in his ass before, so it felt new to have something that did not belong to him inside of him. But that did not take away how incredible it felt, how much he couldn't wait for actually going further than fingering. In order not to get hurt, he knew he had to be patient. But he couldn't help and moan wantonly as Chanyeol carefully kept finger fucking him into heaven.

Smirking, the taller bent down and pressed a chaste kiss on the small of the other's back. "Does that feel good, baby?" he asked, observing how his own digit got swallowed by Baekhyun's hole. 

This certainly felt a lot different than a vagina. It was soft and hot inside, but a lot tighter. He felt Baekhyun's walls relax around his finger sooner than he thought though, and he was glad they did. 

"Y- _yes_ ," Baekhyun answered, shivering as he listened to the squelching sounds his ass was making with the taller's finger. "Feels  _good_..." He bit down on the sheets, being too afraid he'd moan too loud if he didn't. And he almost whined when the finger disappeared, but gasped in surprise when he suddenly got thrown onto his back again. 

Chanyeol stared for a moment, taking in the sight of Baekhyun's already wrecked expression, and smiled at the drool dripping down the smaller's chin. "I want to see your face when I do this," he explained as he gently pushed the finger back in after squirting some more lube onto it. 

Baekhyun immediately threw his head back and brought his hand up to his face to cover his mouth. Now that he was laying on his back, Chanyeol could perfectly see his lewd expressions, which was even more embarrassing than Chanyeol looking at his ass. On top of that, there weren't any sheet now to muffle his voice, so he bit down on his hand instead in a desperate attempt of keeping his moans down.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chanyeol chanted, stopping his movements, and pulled the younger's hand away from his face. "I want to see and hear all of you..."

Biting his lip, Baekhyun unconsciously spread his legs more as Chanyeol continued to finger him. "B-but... wha-  _ah_... what if I am too loud?" 

The taller couldn't help but snigger and shook his head. "There's no such thing as being 'too loud', baby," he said as he hovered over him. His hand kept moving, slowly working the younger open. "Don't hold back your voice, ok? No one but me can hear you anyway..." He leaned in for Baekhyun's lips and took his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling lightly at it, before he pulled back again. "Besides... your moans turn me on  _so much_."

Baekhyun let Chanyeol kiss him for real this time, accepting his tongue exploring his mouth for the nth time as he wrapped his own arms around the taller's neck to hold him close. He loved it, French kissing. Though, right then the kiss was super sloppy. Probably because he couldn't hold back his moans as Chanyeol wasn't only kissing him breathless, but also still finger fucking him in all the right gentle ways. He was getting so much attention from his big brother, it made his leaking cock throb in want. 

He wanted more.

"Ch-Channie..." he thus whimpered against the other's lips, making him pull away. His whole body heated up as he took in Chanyeol's stare, eyes filled with lust and love. It made him shiver, because he'd never seen his big brother look at him like that. It was exciting. "I-I want... want more fingers," he whispered, trailing off at the end because it actually felt quite shameful to beg for it.

But Chanyeol only smiled, grabbed the bottle of lube once again, put a bit more lube on his middle finger and pushed said finger alongside the one that was already in. He licked his lips as he watched Baekhyun arch his back off the bed, and wondered if it really felt  _that_ good.

"Y-your fingers are so... so thick," the younger absentmindedly mewed, fisting his hands in the pillow underneath his head.

A lopsided grin made its way onto Chanyeol's face as his eyes raked down Baekhyun's obscene body. His nipples were erect and red, his cock was hard and leaking, and his ass was taking his fingers  _so well_. "You're so sexy..." he groaned, bending down to take one of his over-sensitive nubs into his mouth and sucked on it, earning a broken moan from Baekhyun. 

God, he was so delicate in every way... it drove Chanyeol insane. He almost couldn't take it anymore, he  _needed_ to be inside of his little brother. The sounds his fingers were creating with the other's tight hole made his own dick twitch in desperation, but he kept himself in. 

He bent and spread his fingers, massaging Baekhyun's walls, stretching him out more. And he kept kissing his chest area, biting and sucking on his skin, sometimes flicking his tongue over one of his little nubs. All the while Baekhyun kept moaning, pushing his hips back against the fingers and arching his back, his head thrown back. 

One particular moan caught Chanyeol off guard, especially because Baekhyun suddenly clenched tightly around his fingers. Did he hurt-

"There, there,  _there_!" the younger whined, gasping, and lifted his head to look at Chanyeol, who was watching him with glazed over eyes. "P-please- yes... y-yes,  _fuck_..."

The elder started attacking the place Baekhyun seemed to like after adding a third finger, and grinned. "Is that your spot, baby?" he asked, to which the younger immediately nodded. 

His moans had increased in sound and were a pitch higher, causing Chanyeol to go weak in his knees even though he wasn't even standing. He wondered when Baekhyun would be ready for, well, the main part, and just as he thought about it, the latter opened his eyes again and looked him in the eye. 

"D-do you wa- _ah_... want to f-fuck me now?" he asked in between gasps and spread his legs even further, hoping that would maybe coax Chanyeol. 

But he did not even have to, the words were already enough. "Are you sure you're ready?" the taller inquired as he slowly pulled his fingers out, making Baekhyun squirm. He grabbed the back of the latter thighs and lifted those, giving him more room to move. 

Nodding, Baekhyun held the back of his own knees to help Chanyeol. "Y-yeah," he exhaled, shuddering in anticipation when he saw Chanyeol lather his dick with lube. He was too turned on to think straight, too turned on to be embarrassed anymore. He needed his brother's cock inside of him, since his fingers weren't enough to satisfy him. It reminded him to the times he'd finger himself; it felt good, but he always wanted more. And now he could get more.

Chanyeol sat in between Baekhyun's spread legs. One hand was pushing one of the latter's thighs back, while the other was stroking his own length. "If I hurt you or you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" He rubbed the head of his dick against the other's wet hole, teasing both himself and Baekhyun.

He took a deep breath before he pushed in slowly, his gaze concentrated on the younger's facial expressions, looking for any signs of discomfort. But Baekhyun's mouth only opened, no sound coming out, and his eyebrows creased together, his eyes closed.

He himself got immediately sent to cloud 9 the second only the tip of his cock was inside of the smaller. It was so goddamn tight and hot, and he had to force himself to go slow. He  _wanted_ to be gentle, and careful, but the heat engulfing his dick made it very difficult. Luckily he was a master at keeping himself in, so he pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until his whole length was inside of Baekhyun, who was taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay, baby?" Chanyeol inquired, his voice croaky, as he bent down and cupped the other's red cheek. He immediately felt Baekhyun's small hands on his neck as he leaned in to kiss him, but before their lips would touch, he stopped and looked him in the eye, waiting for an answer.

Baekhyun nodded and gave Chanyeol a small, encouraging smile. "Y-yes, I'm fine..." he whispered, and no other words came out as the elder fully leaned in and engaged them in a sensual kiss.

The kiss was meant to take Baekhyun's attention away from what was happening inside of his ass as Chanyeol slowly started pulling his dick out after a while of letting the younger adjust. But how could he  _not_ feel the enormous thing moving inside of him? It stung a bit, it was bigger than what he was used to anyway, but that did not take away the fact that he enjoyed it.

His jaw went slack, making it hard for him to kiss back, and he moaned as Chanyeol slowly slid his cock back in. He dug his nails in the skin of the elder's shoulders, feeling so goddamn stretched and full. "S-so big..." he whimpered, holding onto his older brother for his dear life.

But Chanyeol pulled back and straightened himself, grinning down at Baekhyun before he grabbed his luscious thighs and pushed his legs back against his chest, almost folding him in half. "You're pretty flexible," he noted as he carefully started fucking into the smaller again. He was losing his goddamn mind and sanity though. "And  _so fucking tight_... are you sure you're okay, baby?"

Baekhyun nodded while whining in the back of his throat, his hands reaching out to touch the elder's thighs. "J- _just..._ plea-  _ah_.. please don't stop."

Chanyeol didn't stop, couldn't stop. His dick got a taste of heaven and he sure as hell was going to use it. He kept rolling his hips slowly, gently working Baekhyun open, whose walls relaxed around him more, yet sometimes still constricted around his shaft. The feeling was something he'd never experienced before, and he almost couldn't believe that the insides of his little brother felt  _this_ good.

After a while he set a steady pace, fucking Baekhyun with a bit more force, causing his moans to go a pitch higher. Oh, did he love the sounds... He'd never grow tired of hearing the younger moan the way he did; his voice higher than usual, but still sounding so damn smooth. It was like music, which increased in sound as he angled his hips in a certain way.

"F-fuck... fuck me ri- _ah_ -right there,  _Channie_!" Baekhyun whined, fisting his hands in the bed sheets as he felt like floating, his head thrown back to let out a string of whorish moans.

"Found it again," Chanyeol groaned, grinning to himself, and started teasing Baekhyun's prostate with his cock. "G-god, baby, you're taking my dick so well..." He started moving his hips a bit faster, testing the waters, but the younger's reactions were only positive. So he went even faster, harder, until he'd found a pace his own dick loved.

Baekhyun's cock on the other hand was laying restlessly on his stomach, still leaking and rock hard as well. It surprised Chanyeol a bit. He'd watched some gay porn, but all bottom's he'd seen did not have an erection during the fucking. It made him feel special, knowing he could make Baekhyun feel so good by repeatedly ramming against his sweet spot.

It had been so long since the last time he'd fucked someone, so he unconsciously let all the built up tension loose as he pounded into his little brother, who was going crazy underneath him. It was such a fucking sin, but that only made him more excited. Baekhyun, his little brother, was clenching down his dick as he kept hitting his sweet bundle of nerves and he was moaning so erotically, it put porn stars to shame. And  _he_ made him like this.

Baekhyun ground back against his hips, as if he wanted him deeper inside of him, and grasped his own forgotten length after a while, letting out a shaky moan as he did. "F-fuck me!" he whined, to which Chanyeol could only chuckle lightly.

"I'm already doing that, baby," he grunted, fucking the younger a bit harder, almost sending him off the edge. "Are you close?" he asked after a while of intense fucking, and watched how Baekhyun was stroking himself.

Nodding, the latter opened his eyes and looked up at Chanyeol. "Kiss me, p-please," he begged, his voice strained, and moaned into the taller's mouth as soon as he pressed their lips together. A familiar heat pooled in the pit of his stomach as Chanyeol kept fucking him steadily, and with the right amount of force. "I-I'm gonna-" He cut himself off, gasping, and couldn't hold it in anymore. 

Chanyeol kept moving inside of Baekhyun, fucking the cum out of him, and shivered at the way he moaned his name. The face he made during his orgasm got imprinted into Chanyeol's mind and he was sure he would never forget them. Not that he wanted to, because Baekhyun looked so fucking mesmerizing while cumming.

He himself felt his orgasm approaching as well, especially now that the younger was clenching strongly around him. "F-fuck, me too," he moaned, giving a few more powerful thrusts before he pulled out and stroked himself towards completion.

He came hard onto Baekhyun's thighs, spent cock and his belly, spurting his own semen close to his. He kept stroking himself as he came down from his high, panting. Smiling in satisfaction, he looked at his work, at their come joined together, and the smaller's sweaty, worn-out body. 

"And?" he asked as he laid down next to Baekhyun, who still had to let everything sink down. "How was that for your first time  _and_ make up sex?"

The younger giggled softly and let Chanyeol pull him closer even though he was covered in cum and both their bodies were sweaty. "I love you, Channie," he exhaled, pressing a shy kiss on the taller's shoulder, making him chuckle. 

"I love you too, Baekhyunnie," he cooed and turned onto his side so he could look at the younger. He brushed some strands of hair out of his face, smiling. "I think you're wonderful."

Baekhyun hid his face behind his hands and whined in embarrassment. "Don't say such things..!"

"But I'm being serious!" Chanyeol laughed, pulling the smaller's beautiful hands off his face. "Really, Baek, you're a wonderful person and I'm glad to have you. And, if you want, we could have sex more often and try out different positions." He ended that sentence with a wink, making Baekhyun flush even more.

It was silent for a moment, comfortably quiet. They were just enjoying their post-sex aura, laying against each other, smiling at each other, Chanyeol drawing invisible patterns with his finger on Baekhyun's shoulder, making him shudder.

Chanyeol was tired, felt like he'd just done an intense work out, but knew it was only in the morning and they could not lay around in bed all day. Ok, they could, and he actually wanted to, but he really felt like taking a shower and making breakfast for the both of them as well.

So after what felt like an eternity of enjoying each other's presence, he sighed and withdrew his hand from Baekhyun's soft skin. "Let's take a bath," he suggested, grinning.

"A bath?" the younger repeated, to which he nodded, and widened his eyes. "Like... you, me... sitting in the bathtub? T-together?"

Laughing softly, Chanyeol sat up and pulled Baekhyun with him. "C'mon, we just had sex, I want to clean ourselves up!" He walked in all his naked glory out of the bedroom towards the bathroom, his little brother following suit. "So, let's take a bath," he said as he took a cloth, and wet it, before he walked over towards Baekhyun and kneeled down in front of him, earning a surprise expression. He grinned, pressing the cloth against the younger's abdomen. "But first... let's get this off." He was referring to the drying cum.

"I-I can do that myself," Baekhyun weakly protested, but Chanyeol had none of that.

"It's my mess, so also my responsibility to clean it up," he reasoned, slowly washing away the semen. Once he was done, he threw away the cloth and let the water flow to fill the tub. "And now it's time to completely rest and have nothing on our minds."


	11. Date Me

"Be honest with me... How often did you guys fuck?"

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh at Jongdae's question, wondering why it even mattered. It was Friday, one week and two days after their first time having sex together, and also four weeks since their mom left for a vacation. She was going to be home the next day, Saturday. But Chanyeol did not really care, did not really think about it either. He'd been living with his head in the clouds the past days because all he could think about was Baekhyun and about how much he  _loved_ him.

Ever since they'd made up, he became so happy... Though, the downside of it was that he couldn't really focus on his homework and projects. He forced himself to anyway, sometimes he'd even study together with Baekhyun. However, the study books got thrown away pretty quickly and they'd be all over each other in just a matter of seconds.

He was just enjoying it to the fullest now that he still could. 

"Honestly," he started after drifting off in his thoughts, causing Jongdae to look at him with a knowing grin. "We did not do it again after... that first time."

The elder's mouth fell open in shock. " _No way_! You're lying! There's no way that you were able to hold yourself in now that you got a piece of him!" he exclaimed, making Chanyeol laugh again. "There's just no freaking way!"

Shrugging, the taller stretched from where he was laying on Jongdae's bed. "Yes way," he chuckled, staring up at the ceiling. He thought back about the things he'd done with his little brother, but none of them included intercourse. "I sucked dick for the first time, though! And, I don't know, we jerked each other off a couple of times but we did not go all the way again..."

"Why not?!"

"Well, because I did not want to fuck him right after the first time in case his ass was sore! And in the weekend he was pretty tired and he had a lot to catch up to from school. And... just... we cuddled a lot and honestly that's enough."

Jongdae rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not! I just want him to know that he's more than just his body, so I'm not going to fuck him every chance I got..." Chanyeol sighed, folding his hands beneath his head. "And... I've been thinking... shall I go on a date with him?"

"Ehm,  _yeah_?" the other answered as if he'd just asked a really stupid question. "Of course you should! You should even ask him to be your official boyfriend."

Chanyeol's gaze quickly shifted towards Jongdae, his eyes wide in shock. "I should?" he inquired, to which the elder nodded. "But-"

"If you're really going to say 'that's wrong' then I'm going to slap you, Yeol. You basically already have a relationship with him anyway, so why not? There's nothing to lose."

Sighing, Chanyeol stared back up at the ceiling. "I guess I'm just scared," he muttered, earning a confused look from Jongdae which he didn't see. "What if one day he doesn't love me anymore, or... what if we get in a fight? I mean, we are family... and people would notice if we suddenly can't look each other in the eye again. They would notice because they know Baek and I are close."

The elder took a deep breath. "I get that," he said, nodding. "But I think Baek is more worried about that than you are. He's always looked up to you, and that won't change. He's more afraid of you not loving him anymore, than the other way around. Besides, you and Baek never argue... usually. Ever since you started giving him a different type of attention, and I mean the one that's more than brotherly, he's... He seems more happy. Almost every time I see him now, he's smiling. And I think that's because of you, so don't be scared. He won't just 'un-love' you."

A small smile unconsciously made its way up Chanyeol's lips as he heard his best friend talking. For him, it felt incredible to be the reason that Baekhyun felt happy. 

"Oh, and don't be afraid of people finding out about you two, because, like you said yourself, you've always been close. People won't blink an eye at your closeness. And, on top of that, Baek probably hates PDA, so if you just keep everything behind closed doors, it'll be fine."

"I wish I could just openly love him..."

"You can! But you can't be lovey-dovey on the streets, which you can be happy about. Most people hate clingy couples, so... I mean, you can hold hands, some siblings do that... when they're a whole lot younger than you two are, but whatever."

Chanyeol sat up, looking at Jongdae. "You're right," he said, smiling again. "I'll take him on a date tonight! And ask him to be mine before our mother comes back."

Jongdae's eyes widened a little and he raised his brows. "Speaking of which," he began, "when is she coming back..?"

"Tomorrow..."

 

•••

 

**To: Baekkie♥**   
_Heya, baby bro, can you dress up for me tonight??? We're going somewhere together around half past six <3 _ 3;00PM

 

Chanyeol smiled at his own message, knowing it - the nickname - would make Baekhyun blush, who was still at school. He also smiled at the cute name he'd given the younger a week ago, remembering how Baekhyun had whined about how embarrassing it was. He did not give a damn.

After coming home from Jongdae's house, he immediately began searching for things he could do with Baekhyun on a Friday night. He knew Baekhyun disliked public places, but he wasn't planning on staying home with his little brother. So he opted for a nice dinner at some local restaurant, nothing too fancy since he didn't have enough money, then they could go to the movies or something. He honestly did not care as long as he could spend time with his little brother and call it a date-

He jumped when his phone vibrated.

 

 **From: Baekkie♥**  
 _Where are we going?_ 3;04PM

 

He knew Baekhyun hated surprises.

 

**To: Baekkie♥**   
_Not telling~_ 3;04PM

 

He smiled as he put his phone away and continued working on some project to fill his time, or at least tried to.

 

•••

 

After he'd put on some neat clothes, actually just jeans and a plain button up shirt, he went to the bathroom to style his hair up. He used one of his perfumes that Baekhyun loved so much, the one that made him smell 'manly'. Now every time he when smelled that scent, he thought of his little brother and couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

Baekhyun was home as well, returned an hour ago or so, but he hadn't seen him yet. He'd been in his bedroom all the time, picking out some clothes for himself because he wanted to look nice, but did not want to look like someone who tried hard. The last time he went on a date was ages ago. Probably because he rejected almost everyone that asked him out... But now he was nervous. Nervous because it felt  _different_. Different because he was going on a date with  _Baekhyun_ , his  _brother_ , a  _guy_.

What if people noticed them together?

He kept telling himself that it was quite normal for siblings to do fun stuff together, yet he couldn't help but worry. He wanted to spend time with Baekhyun outside of their house and he just hoped nothing inconvenient would happen.

Apart from nervous, he felt excited and giddy inside. He couldn't stop grinning as he went downstairs to wait for Baekhyun on the couch. Butterflies were roaming around his stomach, teasing him, making him more nervous than he should've been.

When he heard foot steps on the stairs, his stomach did some summersault and his hands became sweaty.  _C'mon, Yeol, man up_ , he scolded himself, though it did not work. His lips were curled up in a wide smile when Baekhyun entered the living room, and he felt like staring at an angel all over again.

"D-do I look okay?" the younger asked, his small voice oozing insecurity.

He looked _so cute_  and sexy at the same time, Chanyeol's brain couldn't comprehend anything. Baekhyun was a fan of black skinny jeans, and Chanyeol couldn't get used to it. The way the tight fabric hugged his little brother's legs just did some weird things to his brain. On top of the jeans he wore a plain white shirt with a blue jacket, making him look fashionable. His blonde with pink hair was styled down, almost falling over his pretty eyes.

"No," Chanyeol answered, causing Baekhyun's expression to fall into a depressed pout. Smiling, the elder stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around the smaller. "How often do I have to tell you that you don't just look ' _okay_ ', Baek? You look amazing, as always. Breathtaking, even! No matter what you're wearing, you stay beautiful."

Baekhyun hid his face in Chanyeol's broad chest, his cheeks burning up as he took in the compliments. He didn't know what to say, had always been bad at accepting compliments, and just hugged his big brother back. "Y-you look amazing too, Yeollie," he whispered and let said male pull his chin upwards to give him a kiss.

"Thank you," Chanyeol said, grinning, and grabbed Baekhyun's hand. "All right, you ready to go?" It was a rhetorical question as he led the younger out of the house and locked everything behind them before they got into the car.

It was going to be an amazing night, he could feel it.

Once they had reached the restaurant he'd picked out, Baekhyun was smiling widely which made him feel immensely happy as well. He had picked Baekhyun's favorite place to eat, knowing how much he loved Korean barbecue. So as soon as they were seated and were able to eat, he didn't hold back and began eating as if he'd been starving for days.

Chanyeol watched him with sparkly eyes, digging down his own food as well. They didn't talk much, were too busy filling their stomachs with delicious meat, but still felt very comfortable.

That's what Chanyeol liked so much; he could feel comfortable around Baekhyun even when they weren't having some conversation. 

"Mom's coming home tomorrow," he of the two began after a while when almost all the food was gone. It was close to half past eight and the sun started to set already, coloring the sky a beautiful shade of orangey red.

Baekhyun nodded timidly, taking a sip from his drink. "Yeah..." he exhaled. "Do you think she... if she's going to notice?"

Shrugging, Chanyeol wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I honestly do not know," he answered, sighing. "But she's usually only busy with work. Before she left I heard her talking about some promotion at work, so I guess she's going to be at work more often."

"Oh..." Baekhyun muttered, trying to hold back a small smile, but wasn't able to fight it.

Chanyeol noticed, grinning. "What are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing," the younger replied, looking down, and bit his lip. "Just... if she's out more often, that means that we... we have more alone time."

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Chanyeol inquired, crossing his arms, and couldn't help but smirk wickedly as Baekhyun starting blushing all over. 

"Don't make me say it!" the blonde whined, causing Chanyeol to laugh warmheartedly. 

"Naughty Baekhyun," he teased before he gulped down his glass. "Ah, I'm so full..." He changed the topic, though he still grinned as he made eye contact with Baekhyun, who finished his last piece of meat with flushed cheeks. 

After they'd paid for the meal, they were standing outside with a satisfied feeling, their bellies full and round. 

"What do you want to do now?" Chanyeol asked, looking down at Baekhyun, who shrugged. Frowning, he thought deeply. That afternoon he'd planned on going to the cinema, but now that he was standing outside, he didn't really feel like sitting in a large room with lots of people. The sky had such a beautiful color, so he felt like staying outside for a while. Besides, he knew how much Baekhyun liked the sunset, so he'd probably agree to it. "Let's go for a walk."

The sky gave off a romantic atmosphere, making him feel giddy all over again. There weren't many people around as they made their way towards some large park, a park they went often as kids.

"Remember when we were younger," Chanyeol started as they walked past the many trees, "we would play with a ball here..." - he pointed at the grass court close to the pond- "...and one day I lost my balance and fell into the water and you laughed so hard that you cried? And mom panicked as she came rushing over to pull me out of the water?"

Baekhyun started cackling, remembering it crystal clear. "I would never forget that," he sniggered, accepting the arm Chanyeol wrapped around his shoulder. "The only not so fun part was that you became sick the day after..."

Chuckling, Chanyeol walked over to the field with Baekhyun walking close beside him. "Yeah," he sighed, grinning. He sat down on the grass, the younger following suit. "Let's wait for the stars to appear," he suggested, looking up at the darkening sky. 

A pleasant silence settled around them once again, apart from the bushes and leaves rustling softly around them because of the breeze. Many lantern poles that were spread across the park started lighting the place, and Baekhyun almost inaudibly gasped as they started burning. Smiling, Chanyeol pulled the younger flush against himself as they both gazed up at the sky. 

"Yes! There!" Baekhyun exclaimed as he pointed up at the sky, pointing at a little star that started twinkling. "The first one."

Chanyeol followed the direction of Baekhyun's hand and cheered, smiling. He loved watching the night sky appear, and with his small brother it felt even better. They both loved stars, made them feel relaxed and calm. As kids they'd done it often and would start deep conversations about the universe and life itself. As he thought back of those conversations, he couldn't help but smile wider.

However, that smile slipped off his face as he remembered something Jongdae had said that afternoon.

" _You should even ask him to be your official boyfriend._ "

He started fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, trying to figure out how he should ask Baekhyun to be his boyfriend as the younger kept pointing out stars until there were too much to even count.

"Baek," he began after thinking too deep, earning the smaller's full attention. Looking into the other's eyes seemed to be impossible as he stared at the grass. He licked his lips, thinking that it was now or never. "You know I love you very much, right?"

"Yes, and I love you too."

Swallowing, he balled his hands into fists and mastered up all of his courage to make eye contact with Baekhyun, who was smiling softly. "And since we've done so many things already... d-do you want to be my boyfriend?" He cursed himself for stuttering.  _Very cool, Park Chanyeol, very fucking cool-_

"Yes," Baekhyun timidly answered, causing Chanyeol's eyes to widen. "Yes, of course!" The younger was smiling so bright, it outdid the stars, and his small eyes turned into crescents, making him look so incredibly adorable.

"Really?"

"Yes! When two people love each other in a romantic way, they should date."

Chanyeol felt stupid for doubting himself and Baekhyun, but it was only normal. In this society it was a sin for siblings to date, let alone two  _brothers_. Forbidden love. If people were to find out, nasty looks were definitely going to get thrown towards them. But  _no one_  had to find out. Other people just had to think that they weren't seeing anyone, that they weren't dating anyone, that they were completely single.

It could be a secret,  _their_ secret. Well, Jongdae would know and Kyungsoo as well, but no one else. Brothers in the streets, lovers in the sheets. It sounded wrong,  _felt_ wrong, but that somehow made it more exciting. Chanyeol would do antying to make Baekhyun feel loved and wanted. He was going to be careful not to break his fragile heart again, and he was going to care for him, take care of him and just be the best lover he could imagine. He was whipped, yes, but did it really matter?

Love is blind, they say. But Chanyeol wasn't blind. He knew the consequences if he wouldn't be careful enough. They were all still human, and humans make mistakes.

For Baekhyun, he was willing to fight.

"Then we're officially dating, and I can call you my little boyfriend," he said, making the younger giggle. "Fuck, I'm so happy now!" He wrapped his strong arms around Baekhyun and pulled him against his chest, hugging him tight. "I love you, Baekhyun."

"I love you too, Chanyeol," the smaller whispered before he tipped his head back and claim the elder's lips, kissing him deeply. 

Breathing in deeply, smelling the fresh air mixed with Baekhyun's scent, Chanyeol kissed the younger one last time before he pulled back and smiled. "Let's go home," he suggested, to which Baekhyun agreed. 

They walked back to the car and since it was dark and there was no one around, Chanyeol sneakily grabbed Baekhyun's small hand and held it. The gesture made the latter smile shyly, but he didn't withdraw his hand and let Chanyeol hold it until they reached the car.

The date was very,  _very_ successful.

 

•••

 

Saturday morning came soon enough, and they were cuddled up into a ball of lovely fluffiness. Chanyeol was just busy whispering sweet nothings into Baekhyun's ear when the doorbell rang, scaring the shit out of both of them.

"What if it's mom?" the youngest asked, panicking. "We haven't cleaned the house yet like we promised her!"

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Chanyeol rushed out of the bed. "She can't come in if I lock the door!" He ran out of the room, down the stairs and was about to work out his stupid plan when he saw who really was waiting outside of the door. "Jongdae," he said as soon as he'd opened the door, standing there in just his underwear and 'I-just-woke-up' glory. 

His best friend grinned, and grinned even wider when he looked past Chanyeol. "Did I interrupt something?" he inquired as he stepped inside.

The taller noticed Baekhyun standing on the top of the stairs when he'd turned around and sent the younger an apologetic smile. He turned back to Jongdae, who was making his way into the living room and followed him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your mother is coming home today and we don't know what time, so I decided to be a good friend and help you clean up the mess! Though, I must say, the house is pretty neat already."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "That's because me and Baekhyun don't make a mess."

"Oh?" Jongdae winked at the younger, making him roll his eyes yet again. "Now, get dressed and let's get started." He clapped his hands, disappearing from Chanyeol's sight.

The latter groaned before he made his way back upstairs and sent Baekhyun, who was dressed already, another apologetic smile once he had reached his bedroom. "Well, there goes our moment," he sighed, pouting, and made a move to start putting some clothes on himself, but the younger stopped him.

Giggling, he wrapped his arms around his tall brother and tiptoed so he could kiss him. "We'll have more moments in the future," he promised, smiling, and left the bedroom, leaving a grinning, half naked Chanyeol behind.

"So, how are you two?" Jongdae asked as they were seated on the couch, resting. They were done cleaning earlier than the three of them had expected, but were still pretty tired once they were done.  "Are you dating yet?"

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile and nodded. "Yep," he answered. "After the successful date yesterday, we are now boyfriends," he proudly told, making Baekhyun blush while Jongdae smirked. 

"And then you fucked?"

"No," the tallest in the room immediately answered, glaring. "How often do I have to tell you that-"

"Baekhyun is more than just his body, so you're not going to fuck him every chance you've got. Yeah, yeah, I've got that now! But, come on!" Jongdae exclaimed, still smirking. "What if Baekhyun himself wants to? He also has desires, right?" He turned towards the blonde, who looked at him with wide eyes.

Baekhyun blushed madly, having no idea how to react upon hearing everything Jongdae had said. His heart swelled with love, yes, because did Chanyeol  _really_ think that way? It was also embarrassing because they were talking about him and he was  _right there_ -

Chanyeol groaned, shaking his head. "You're making him uncomfortable, Jongdae. You shouldn't stick your nose in other people's sex life, so  _please_ just shut up about it."

Jongdae shrugged. "It's not like you're virgins-" The bell rang, causing Baekhyun and Chanyeol to stiffen while Jongdae didn't move a muscle. "It's probably your mother." As if they didn't know that. "Who's gonna open the door?" Neither of the brothers made a move to stand up. Jongdae sighed, hoisting himself off the chair he was sitting in. "All right, I'll do it... Chickens..."

" _Jongdae, hi!_ " Chanyeol and Baekhyun heard their mother's voice, causing both of them to feel nervous. " _Where are my boys?_ " They stood up from the couch and made their way into the hall.

"We're here," Chanyeol said before Jongdae could, and accepted his mother's big hug.

"I've missed you both so much!" she exclaimed, laughing, and gave Baekhyun a tight hug as well. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, who looked back at him with suspicious eyes, and heard Jongdae sniggering in the background as they answered in unison: 

"No... not at all."


	12. Bonus Chapter | I'm Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double update, so make sure you've read chapter 11 too!!!
> 
> ps. this chapter is chanbaek's first (and second) kiss from baekhyun's pov (so it'll be similar to chapter 1, 2, 3)

Life's a bitch.

That wasn't something new to Baekhyun. Ever since he set foot on this rotten planet earth, life had been running him over. He didn't know why he had always been the weakest in the crowd, but he was. Sure, he was small, insecure and, well... not really attractive, right? That's why the other kids always called him hideous, right? Because he was ugly, wasn't he?

He was convinced no one would ever find him attractive enough to start a life with him. He'd never find someone who would find him worthy enough. No one would ever want to grow old with him. He literally had no self-esteem, and he avoided mirrors at all cost, being afraid of what he'd see into them.

So, when he was seventeen years old, he never expected someone to ask him out. It had surprised him so much, because it wasn't just someone, it was that one guy he'd been crushing on for months. So basically with his mind blank and in shock, he agreed and answered whatever question his crush asked him.

And, yeah, it made him say some stupid shit. He'd said something so stupid and ridiculous, he just wanted that his crush had never asked him out. At least, that's what he thought of it.

So, after thinking too deep and being lost in his thoughts, he decided to go to his big brother for help, since he was basically one of the only ones he could actually trust. Because, you see, he had a great bond with his brother, Chanyeol. At least Chanyeol cared for him and didn't see him as a piece of dirt. At least Chanyeol loved him the way he was and tried to protect him from the cruel world. He really looked up to his great brother, wanting to be just like him; tall, handsome and confident. He knew he'd never be like Chanyeol, but... A boy could dream.

He was pacing in front of the door of the elder's room, pondering. How was he going to tell his mistake? How was Chanyeol going to react? Would there even be a solution for his problem? What if he disturbed Chanyeol? He could hear the elder was on the phone talking to someone, and he hated to interrupt.

But he decided to put himself first for once, and finally mustered up the courage to knock on the door with a shaky fist. He waited, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous, even so nervous he was sweating. Maybe Chanyeol didn't hear him... Maybe he hoped Chanyeol didn't hear his knock-

"Yes?"

Upon hearing his brother's deep voice, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He knew was as red as a tomato and decided this was a really, really bad idea. But he couldn't just walk out again, because that would be even more stupid. "H-Hey... Chanyeol..." he thus cautiously greeted after taking a deep breath and kept standing in front of the door, which he'd closed behind himself. He didn't want to look into Chanyeol's eyes, being too embarrassed. 

"What's up, Baekhyun?" 

Said male bit his lip, wanting to disappear through the ground and never come back. "I... err..." He started fiddling with the hem of his shirt, probably raising more questions from Chanyeol. God, could he just stop acting so nervous and just get to the point?

No, he couldn't get to the point. This is so stupid, he sighed in his head. Why did he ever even think this was a great idea. He couldn't tell Chanyeol what happened, it would make him look so foolish! "Nothing," he thus muttered, laughing nervously, which made him curse himself. He obviously didn't come over as very credible. "I-I just wanted to check on you." He already opened the door again, wanting to flee from this ridiculous situation. "Go resume your conversation with Jongdae and just forget that I was here, o-okay? Okay-"

Chanyeol's low chuckle cut him off, making him bite his lip again. "Baek, something is obviously bothering you," the taller pointed out, a small grin plastered on his face. "Come here and tell me what's wrong," he sweetly demanded, patting the spot beside him on the bed.

Baekhyun, who was too nervous to function properly, looked around the room in the hope he'd find answers in the air. He could just run out of the room, run out of the house, go to another country and start anew- No, that would be absurd. He would probably get lost and die... which didn't even sound that bad-

No, Baekhyun. He eventually closed the door again, thinking it would be the best after all to talk about what he'd done. Maybe it would put his mind to rest. He sat down on the edge of Chanyeol's bed, the elder still laying in a lazy position, and stared at the ground. "Can you..." He coughed, hoping his voice would come out normal if he'd try again. "Can you hang up on Jongdae first? I-I don't want him to know what... what happened."

He felt the bed move, indicating Chanyeol moved to sit up a bit more. "Is it that serious?" he inquired at which Baekhyun nodded rapidly. "Fine, fine," he chuckled and pressed his phone against his ear again. "Hey, Dae, eh... yeah, Baek wants to tell me something and it seems important, so I'll talk to you later, ok? Oh, and just tell Dasom I'm not intersted- I don't care about how hot she is, Jongdae. She's not my type and that's final. Bye, Jongdae." Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was rather harsh towards his best friend, but froze once the elder turned towards him with an annoyed look. "He couldn't shut up about this girl who likes me," he told Baekhyun, who was even more nervous than in the beginning.

"She's the tenth in the past three months to confess her feelings to you," he mumbled, playing with his own fingers on his lap, once again avoiding eye contact. He hated to admit it, but he actually was quite jealous- okay, maybe a lot jealous. He wished people would like him as much as they liked Chanyeol, who got one confession after another. 

"I can't help it that I'm handsome," the other joked, but he had nothing to joke about, Baekhyun thought. He knew Chanyeol wasn't conceited, but he agreed. He even liked the elder's large ears and big eyes and a smile that was actually really creepy when he smiled too wide. He thought those features just really suited him. 

"Now what about you," Chanyeol began, startling Baekhyun out of his daze a bit. "Tell me what's bothering you. Did something happen at school? Did a girl hit on you?"

Baekhyun couldn't help but glare. He knew Chanyeol had accepted his homosexuality long ago, but remarks like that really made him question it. "Not funny," he whispered, his eyes boring holes into the ground, causing Chanyeol fall silent for a short moment.

"I'm sorry, baby bro," the latter apologized, and Baekhyun could hear he meant it. "Did someone hurt you or anything? I'll kick the one who hurt you-"

"N-No one hurt me this time, Yeol," he quickly interrupted as he felt the awkwardness around them suffocate him. He took a deep breath, thinking it was now or never. Maybe Chanyeol would give him great advice, because he obviously had more experience than himself. "Have you ever done something really, really stupid?" he asked, his eyes now fixated on his own hands. "Or said something stupid?"

"Of course," Chanyeol immediately answered, frowning. "What did you say? Are you in trouble?"

Baekhyun shook his head, but then shrugged and nodded slightly. "M-Maybe... I mean... it's not..." He cursed himself for stuttering so much and took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of himself. He could practically feel Chanyeol's eyes burn into him, and it didn't help his nervousness. "Have you..." He forced himself to lock eyes with Chanyeol for the first time since he had entered the room and immediately regretted as he felt his tongue get tied again. Relax, Baek, relax... "H-Have you ever told someone you've had your first kiss, when in fact you didn't have your first kiss yet?" He gave in to wanting to avert his eyes again when Chanyeol's widened. 

There, he'd said it. Now the ground could swallow him whole so he could just disappear. He stared back down at his lap, being too afraid of Chanyeol's reaction. Maybe the elder just thought he was overreacting and that he should just grow because a kiss didn't even mean that much-

"What?" Chanyeol asked in his low voice, and Baekhyun could feel the other's eyes trained onto him again. "When? Who did you tell..? Why did you tell someone that? Did he kiss you after you'd said it? Did you lose-"

"No, I did not lose my first kiss," Baekhyun sighed, being a bit overwhelmed by the elder's sudden stream of questions. "There is this guy I like," he whispered, actually feeling embarrassed saying such. "A-And he asked me to go out on a date tomorrow. I still cannot believe it either... But..." He paused, inhaling deeply. "He also asked me if I've had my first kiss already and I said... I said yes..." He flailed his arms in frustration. "I feel so stupid! Now he thinks I know how to kiss, but I have zero experience! What do I do?" He desperately looked over at his older brother, seeing him grin. "Chanyeol, please. You have more experience in life than me! Please, help me!"

He could see the elder was a bit at a loss of words, and he couldn't blame him. "I mean..." he began after a short while. "The worlds isn't going to end? Just tell him that... that, I don't know- that you actually never kissed."

"I can't do that!" Baekhyun exclaimed, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. "I'm so stupid! I'm seventeen years old for God's sake... I should've had my first kiss ages ago." He really thought that way, being envious of everyone who'd already kissed. He was actually afraid he'd stay a virgin for all his life- he didn't want that.

"No, don't say that. It may sound a bit old fashioned, but a first kiss comes when it's the right time," Chanyeol told, sounding serious. "Seriously, Baek. There is nothing wrong with having no experience in kissing."

"You were thirteen when you lost yours..." Baekhyun murmured, his head still resting in his hands, and he could hear Chanyeol sigh.

"Yeah, and to the wrong person," the elder pointed out. "A first kiss is something you usually won't forget, so losing it to the person you love and who loves you back is the best. Just tell the guy that you actually did not lose your first kiss yet, he probably doesn't even care anyway."

Chanyeol had a point, Baekhyun thought. A very big point. Wouldn't his crush be even more thrilled to know he would be his first kiss? But... no, he'd probably find him a loser. He needed to get advice about how to kiss or... Maybe he could get his first kiss before he would have his date! Then he didn't lie and he had some experience!

He heard a distant call of his name that didn't get registered as he kept thinking deeply. But how could he have his first kiss before tomorrow when everyone he could ask was busy... Everyone, except Chanyeol-

No, Baekhyun, you can't... It shocked him to even think about Chanyeol teaching him how to kiss. But, what if- No, Chanyeol would never agree... would he? However, the only Saviour he had was Chanyeol... only Chanyeol could save him out of his lie... only Chanyeol... But Chanyeol was his brother, he couldn't ask him to kiss him! Or could he..? If it was only for the purpose of teaching him, it wasn't really a big deal, right? Well, yeah, he would lose his first kiss, but... for good reasons.

When he finally hoisted his head from his hands, he froze as he realized how close they suddenly were. Chanyeol gave him an expectant look, while he himself was still busy trying to come up with the best words to ask him request. A request he would probably regret, but whatever.

So he bit his lip, averted his eyes and settled them on Chanyeol's shoulder instead. "H-Hyung," he began, and felt himself becoming as red as a tomato again while he played with his fingers. "Can..." Oh, this was a stupid idea. "Can you teach me how to k-kiss?" He said the last part quickly, actually being too ashamed to ask such a question.

He crouched slightly under Chanyeol's expressionless gaze, feeling regret fill his body. This was the most shitty idea someone had ever come up with, he was sure of it. Oh, if he could just go back in time and just-

"I'm your brother, Baekhyun," he heard Chanyeol whispered and was honestly scared, because the elder's expression was still blank. "Did you even hear what you just asked?"

Swallowing, Baekhyun nodded slightly. "I-I asked if you could teach me how to kiss..."

"Baek-"

"I-I mean... yeah, I know you're my brother and you're not even gay, but..." He needed to explain, hoping he would make some sense. He felt so stupid and embarrassed and honestly what the fuck was he even thinking?! "You... you're the only one that can teach me how to kiss before I have my date tomorrow... I can't... can't ask one of my own friends, because they're all busy and you have a lot of experience, so..." He knew he sounded and looked like he was about to cry from desperation, and he just wanted to die right at that moment.

Baekhyun, you stupid fuck.

"I'm your brother," the latter repeated, his voice low and soft. "I can't take your first kiss. That's... that's wrong..."

As if Baekhyun didn't know it was wrong. He knew very well that what he'd just asked was something ridiculous. He knew he'd get into trouble if he were to kiss Chanyeol, but it was the only solution. "I know it's wrong... But, I mean, if I show up tomorrow with no experience, he'll find out that I lied and probably... he probably never wants to talk to me again, because I'm a loser who lied! I should've been honest, I know that too, but I've said it already and I can't take my words back! I need to have... I-I need to kiss... I need to have experience if I want to have a chance with him... I need..." He trailed off, feeling tears of frustration fill his eyes, blurring his vision. It was so, so embarrassing-

His heart missed a beat when he felt gentle fingers grab his chin softly, forcing him to look up at Chanyeol. "Are you sure?" the latter asked carefully. "Are you one hundred percent sure? A first kiss isn't something you can take back, you know that, right?"

Baekhyun wasn't one hundred percent sure, but sure enough to nod his head. He fisted his hands in the hem of his shirt and sniffled away some upcoming tears. A delightful feeling filled his body, being happy Chanyeol didn't turn him down. But he also felt a bit weird, because why... why did the thought of kissing his own brother not disgust him? Probably because he had good reasons to kiss him in the first place, but still...

"So... just to practice."

"Yes," Baekhyun exhaled, his voice almost inaudible. "At least then I did not lie..." Chanyeol's large hand was still on his chin, and his eyes were boring into his own, making him feel nervous. 

"And this will stay here, right?" Chanyeol asked after a rather long silence. "No one else is ever going to know that we've kissed, right?"

"No one will ever know," Baekhyun assured, shaking his head a little. There was no way in hell he was ever going to tell this to anyone. "It also won't change things between us," he shyly added, because he didn't want things to become awkward between himself and his big brother. "You're still Chanyeol, my older brother, who took my first kiss."

The other laughed softly. "That sounded weird," he chuckled, to which Baekhyun agreed. He heaved a deep sigh, nodding. "Ok, so... If you want me to stop, then just push me away, yes?"

The younger felt his heart beating faster, because... oh my God, this is really happening... "J-Just kiss me. You don't even have to teach me, just kiss me. Save me from my lie." He was desperate, wanting to escape this awkward situation, and closed his eyes quickly, bracing himself for whatever would happen next.

He felt big hands cup his probably red face and held his breath when he felt a pair of lips press against his own. He sat there, completely frozen.

This was it, his first kiss. His head was spinning and he couldn't breath. Chanyeol's lips felt oddly good against his own, but he had no idea what to do... Was this it? Or did he have to tilt his head... move his lips... deepen the kiss..? Or was this what his first kiss would be like? Tensed and awkward with his big brother...

Didn't sound romantic at all.

But he forced himself to relax, maybe that would help.

Nope... Because as soon as he relaxed, he felt Chanyeol's lips move against his own, making him freeze all over again. He was just so insecure and scared even, because he'd never kissed before! How could he know what to do?!

"Baekhyun," he heard Chanyeol call his name after he'd pulled away and opened his eyes. "It won't work like this... Just..." -Chanyeol grabbed both of Baekhyun's hands and placed them on his shoulders instead- "...hold me here, ok? Close your eyes and try to mimic what I do, I won't laugh at you. You can't impress that guy if you act like this to his kiss too. Let your instinct take over."

Baekhyun had no idea what that meant, and fisted his hands in the fabric on Chanyeol's shoulders as their lips met again. When the elder's lips moved against his own again, he froze for the nth time. He just couldn't get used to it.

But he tried to listen to Chanyeol and mimicked him, shyly moving his lips back against his. He felt his heart race against his chest, because this certainly felt different than just lips pressed against lips.

He felt Chanyeol pull him closer as he deepened the kiss, making him shudder. It felt good. Kissing felt good... Especially when the kiss turned open mouthed. A soft whimper left his lips during the kiss, he didn't register it because he was too far gone. His mind was foggy, his body felt hot and God... was he getting turned on?

Not that he cared as he kept kissing Chanyeol, or at least tried his best to do so. He didn't want it to end, to be honest, and almost let out an unintended whine when Chanyeol slowly pulled back and tried to follow his lips.

He sent the elder a questioning look when he got pushed away, wondering if he'd done something wrong. He didn't, right? He just listened to Chanyeol's words and let his instincts-

"I think that's enough," the latter apologetically chuckled.

Right. What was he even thinking? Wanting to kiss his big brother more..? Was he nuts?! Probably... He did come up with the idea to let Chanyeol teach him how to kiss in the first place, so he was pretty crazy.

He forced a smile, feeling his heart go wild in his chest as it dawned onto him. "T-Thanks, hyung," he stuttered, and got up from the bed before he fled out of the room, avoiding further awkward conversations. He scurried into his own room and flopped down on his bed, his eyes wide and his heart almost beating out of his throat. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my god," he chanted and took a deep breath, placing his hand on the place his heart was located. I kissed my own brother, he thought, not really believing it. I kissed Chanyeol...

He knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about what had happened between himself and Chanyeol, but how could he ever keep it to himself?! His head and heart would explode! So he quickly grabbed his phone and began typing.

 

To: Kyunggiee  
'Soo... I kissed Chanyeol. 4;32 pm

 

He quickly typed without thinking, knowing he could at least trust his one and only best friend with such information. He knew Kyungsoo was busy, but he felt a lot calmer now that he'd messaged him. His heart almost stopped though, when he got an incoming call.

"Hi, Kyung-"

"Are you kidding?"

Swallowing, Baekhyun shook his head, but then realized the other couldn't see him. "N-no..."

"Baekhyun." Kyungsoo sounded so serious, it almost scared Baekhyun. "Are you fucking serious?!" The raise of his voice made the latter pout, feeling ashamed all over again. He had no idea how his best friend was going to react, and he knew Kyungsoo and Chanyeol didn't go well together... But... "You kissed your own brother?!"

"Y-yes," Baekhyun almost whispered, looking at his own hands. "But- let me explain! Sehun asked me out on a date for tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, you called me and you were squealing and all into my ear, but then began rambling about how you told him that you know how to kiss- wait... No, don't tell me that because of that you asked Chanyeol to kiss you?"

As he began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, Baekhyun bit his lip. "M-maybe..."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!"

"No! I mean... a little bit? But..." He sighed. "I had my reasons! At least now I know how to react when Sehun kisses me, that's good, right? And we promised not to tell anyone- Even though I'm breaking that promise now, but... I had to tell someone! So, please, keep it to yourself and just act as if you don't know, ok? Do you think it's disgusting..?"

"Ehm... yes?" The tone in Kyungsoo voice made it sound like Baekhyun just asked something incredibly stupid. "Even though you had your 'reasons', you can't just ask your own brother to kiss you!"

"It was just to practice! And it won't change things between me and Channie..."

He heard Kyungsoo sigh. "Right. Then why did you call me? If it's not a big deal, then you shouldn't be so worked up about it. Besides, you're going on a date with Sehun tomorrow, so... I mean... It's insane that you kiss Chanyeol, and I'm just... what the fuck, Baek. And he even agreed to it! That's so fucked up!"

"I was desperate, 'Soo!" Baekhyun half whined into the phone, still pouting. 

"Then do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Kissing Chanyeol, duh!"

Shrugging, Baekhyun sighed. "No, he helped me! And it's not like we're ever going to kiss again..."

 

•••

 

From the moment he saw Sehun lean in to kiss him goodbye after their successful date, during which he'd had much fun, his heart began beating so goddamn fast, he was afraid it was going to burst. Once he felt them press against his own, he expected fireworks, because Sehun had been his crush since forever... 

But nothing happened. 

He shyly gripped onto the taller's shoulders and tiptoed to kiss him better, but it didn't feel like anything special. This wasn't like how he'd read it in books. There were no sparkles, no fireworks, no warm feeling... Sure, the kissing felt good, but it felt like something was missing-

When he suddenly felt something poke his lip, he freaked out and gasped softly, pushing Sehun away. Was that his tongue?! Channie didn't do that... "I... eh... I need to go," he muttered, blushing madly, earning a confused look from Sehun. "It was really fun," he quickly added, forcing a smile even though he felt really awkward. "Really. But I'm... I'm a bit tired, s-so... I'm really sorry, but I'm feeling like I could fall asleep right here." He wasn't tired at all, if anything he was wide awake because did Sehun just lick him?!

"It's okay," Sehun assured, smiling too, and Baekhyun could see it was a genuine smile, which made him feel bad. "Another date another time, then?"

he nodded rapidly. "A-all right."

"I'll miss you," the taller softly laughed, bending down to peck Baekhyun's lips, making the latter freeze. He felt too awkward to even kiss back. "Bye, Baekhyun."

"Y-yeah, bye." Said male waved as Sehun walked away before he closed the door, turned around and leaned against it, trying to calm himself. He felt like a fool, pushing his crush away like that. What if he offended Sehun..? What if he ruined his chance with his one and only crush..?! What if, what if, what if-

But if Sehun licked his lip, that could only mean one thing... He wanted to French kiss with him...

But his eyes widened abruptly in shock when he saw Chanyeol standing on top of the stairs, who was grinning down at him. He felt his heart drop to his stomach, wondering how long his big brother had been standing there.

"Tired," the elder said as he walked down the stairs, approaching Baekhyun, who cowered a little in embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks heating up, probably making him look like a tomato. "You're not tired." Of course Chanyeol could look right through him. "Why did you pull back? Isn't a good kisser?"

Baekhyun's blush deepened as he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "H-he licked my lip," he answered, his voice soft, almost inaudible. "You... you did not lick me when we kissed, so I did not know what to do and freaked out... a-and pulled away-"

He got cut off when he got roughly pinned against a nearby wall, causing him to let out a loud unmanly gasp in surprise. He stared up at his older brother with wide eyes, his heart seeming to beat even faster than before.  "C-Chan..." But Chanyeol didn't answer him, kept staring at him with intense eyes. It scared him a little. "C-Channie..?"

He saw the elder's eyes trail down towards his lips and heard him growl, which made him shiver. Chanyeol seemed mad... or was it jealousy? Baekhyun didn't know, but his older brother kept pinning him against the wall and he was afraid of what were to happen next. "C-Chanyeol..." he thus called again, hoping the other would finally reply this time.

But what came out of Chanyeol's mouth shocked him.

"Do you want to know how to react when... when Sehun..." - He almost spat the name - "...licks you again?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, sounding unsure. Chanyeol didn't imply what he thought he implied, right..? "Did... D-did you just ask if I... if I want to make out with you?" The thought of Chanyeol kissing him didn't disgust him and the thought of the kiss involving tongues actually excited him a little bit. He'd always wondered how that would feel, but freaked out when it almost came to him. He wasn't prepared when Sehun licked his lip, but... Chanyeol teaching him how the French kiss... Why didn't it disgust him?

"Basically," Chanyeol sighed, and Baekhyun swallowed. "Only so you know what to do when Sehun decides to initiate a French kiss again," he explained.

Baekhyun looked away for a moment and bit his lip, pondering. He'd get in serious trouble and Kyungsoo would probably kill him if he were to tell he kissed Chanyeol again. "And no one will know?" he inquired, locking eyes with Chanyeol again, feeling overwhelmed because of the dark look on his face.

"Of course no one will know," the elder whispered as he cupped Baekhyun's flushed cheek. "It's just to practice anyway." He paused, thinking about something. "On one condition." The younger raised a questioning brow at him, making him smirk uncontrollably - said smirk made Baekhyun's stomach feel weird. "You have to lean in."

The latter blushed all over at those words, and almost gaped. "Why..?" he asked in a tiny voice as he placed his shaky hands on Chanyeol's chest before fisting them in his shirt. It would only be embarrassing for him to lean in. What if he missed Chanyeol's lips and placed them on his cheek instead because he had his eyes closed and couldn't see where his lips were?

"Well," the elder began, still smirking. "Because I want to be sure that I'm not pushing you into something you don't want."

The smaller's eyes lit up at those words, a small smile plastered upon his face. He loved how Chanyeol cared about him, and of course he wasn't forcing him into something he didn't want. "I-I was the one who first asked you to teach me how to kiss, wasn't I..?" 

Chanyeol chuckled lowly while nodding. He took a deep breath and gave Baekhyun a reassuring look, still having both his hand placed on each side of the latter's head. "Kiss me, then," he whispered.

Baekhyun almost immediately closed his eyes and started leaning in before he would think too deeply about it, his heart beating in his throat. He was almost certain he'd never felt this nervous in his whole life before. Okay, maybe he was more nervous when he came out of the closet, but this...

He stopped thinking when his lips met Chanyeol's again, and almost couldn't believe the feeling he was feeling. The thing he'd missed while kissing Sehun, he found it while kissing Chanyeol, his own goddamn brother. Something must be wrong with him...

A whimper left his throat when Chanyeol suddenly pushed himself harder against him, stealing his breath. The kiss was slow, which he liked because now he had some time to recollect himself and focus on the kiss, even though his mind was a fuzzy mess. And he felt his whole body heat up when he felt an arm sneak around his waist, pulling him flush against the elder's body. The only logical thing he thought to do next was to wrap his arms around Chanyeol's neck to pull him closer, making the latter smile.

He felt comfortable while kissing his big brother. He was just so gentle, nothing was rushed and... and he maybe became a bit turned on, especially because the kiss was open-mouthed again. And he wasn't able to keep in the soft gasps, because, honestly, it just felt so good. Kissing Chanyeol felt so good- better than kissing Sehun-

Baekhyun froze in his hold when he felt a tongue flick against his bottom lip. And he whimpered softly again when Chanyeol licked his lower lip for the second time. He was just so uncertain and insecure about what to do. How do people even make out..?

"Relax, Baek," the taller whispered, his voice an octave lower than usual, making Baekhyun shudder. "Nothing scary is going to happen," Chanyeol assured as he caressed the smaller's back, feeling how Baekhyun slid his arms from his shoulders and held his neck instead. "Just..." He leaned in again, softly licking the younger's upper lip this time, making him shudder at the sensation. "Just open your mouth and let my tongue in, all right?"

Nodding, Baekhyun closed his eyes again and tried to relax, like Chanyeol had told him. The second he felt the elder's tongue poke his lips again, he opened his mouth and let the wet muscle in without protest, feeling it graze his teeth on its way in.

He didn't expect to moan when their tongues came in contact, and felt himself blush as he did. But soon his mind became a foggy mess as he felt Chanyeol's tongue invade his mouth. The feeling was new and it made something inside of his pants stir. He just hoped Chanyeol wouldn't notice because were people supposed to get hard during a kiss?

Though, he really had no room to think during the kiss as he subconsciously dug his nail into the skin of the taller's neck. 

After a while of letting Chanyeol taste his mouth, he mustered up some courage and shyly pressed his own tongue against the other's, hearing him grunt as he himself moaned again.

He had no idea what he was actually doing, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. And when he felt a large hand on his cheek, he felt Chanyeol tilt his head to deep the kiss. He whimpered, following Chanyeol's tongue inside of his mouth, where the latter sucked on it softly, making him quiver.

Once again he didn't want it to end, wanted to keep French kissing with Chanyeol, want Chanyeol to keep making him feel good. But all good things come to an end, so he couldn't help but be disappointed when the elder pulled away after a short while, leaving him breathless and wanting more.

"Is that enough?" 

No, Baekhyun immediately thought but nodded softly because he obviously wasn't supposed to want more. He smiled up at Chanyeol. "I-I think so, yeah..." Obviously it was just to practice and now next time he knew how to make out with Sehun, but part of him told him it would never feel the same. Kissing Chanyeol felt warm, familiar and just made him feel funny and good.

But he told himself over and over again it was just to practice and he shouldn't feel such things. He told himself it was just because Chanyeol was the first to ever kiss him, so of course he'd feel like that. Once he would really make out with Sehun, he would feel the same. He was sure of it. Sehun could make him feel good as well, there was no doubt. It wasn't only Chanyeol... No, that would be weird. 

Besides, he liked Sehun, not Chanyeol.

Smiling as well, Chanyeol quickly bend down and pecked Baekhyun's heavenly lips, making him blush some more. "If Sehun ever does something to you that you don't want, then don't be afraid to push him away and tell him no, okay?"

Biting his lip, Baekhyun nodded again. He really liked how much Chanyeol cared about him. "Of course," he whispered, sighing. "I'm going to change now." His eyes subconsciously made their way to Chanyeol's wet lips, and he had the urge to kiss them one last time before he'd disappear. He decided that fuck it, tiptoed and pressed a firm kiss on the elder's lips."Thanks, Channie," he said, his voice small, before he made his way up the stairs.

Once upstairs he remembered his hard on and freaked out once again. He didn't see, right?! He ran towards his room and sat down on his bed, looking down at the tent in his jeans, feeling his whole body heating up. "What if he saw..?"

He bit his lip, wondering if it had the same effect on Chanyeol as on him.

Oh, he was in so much trouble...

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! (´つヮ⊂) I would like to hear your thoughts!


End file.
